


Invoke the Challenge

by TwoBoys2Love



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Bottom Jared, Fighting, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Protective Jensen, Protective Jensen Ackles, RPF AU, Science Fiction, Supernatural RPF AU, UST, Violence, fighting Jensen ackles, guard Jensen Ackles, prince jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoys2Love/pseuds/TwoBoys2Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the Heir to the Fifth. Soon after his 21st birthday he will take over as the Ruler of the Five Houses. First, he must live through his parents choosing his Ruling match - the person he will spend his life with. Jensen is Jared's Guard. They've been together since they were children. As Jared struggles with his arranged life, his feelings change for Jensen leave him in an impossible position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invoke the Challenge

Jared Padalecki was going to be 21 years old in a couple of months. For most people his age, that would be a time for celebration. Jared's mind was full of anxiety and hesitancy. It was unfair. And it was all because he'd been born to be the Heir to the Fifth. On his 21st birthday he was supposed to take over as Ruler of the Five Houses.  
  
The wind was blowing in through the deep red silks that led out to the large terrace.  
  
The stone-walled outdoor terrace was at least fifty feet from the ground and it was one of Jared's favorite places. When he leaned on the sun-warmed stone wall that surrounded the terrace he could see for miles.  
  
Ignis was beautiful. Of all the five Houses Jared could have been born to he was glad it was Ignis.  
  
From where he stood he could see the huge volcano that crept up through the clouds. Even though there hadn't been an eruption in his lifetime, Jared knew that the volcano's heart was still alive with fire.  
  
When the sun slid below the horizon and the sky darkened, the red glow above the volcano was clearly visible. It was like a beacon.  
  
Jared sighed and drew in a deep breath of hot, dry air. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He didn't care that a thin film of red dust covered everything by the end of each day. The heat of the wind never bothered him. And he loved the fact that the temperature didn't drop much at night.  
  
The only thing weighing heavy on Jared's mind was his own future. Sadly, there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.  
  
Footsteps sounded behind the billowing silks then Jared heard them hesitate.  
  
"Come on out," Jared said. Jensen always worried about intruding but there was no one else in the world Jared felt more comfortable around.  
  
A freckled hand appeared through the silks first, then a man emerged.  
  
Jensen Ackles had been Jared's guard since they were teenagers. Of course, his duties as guard had changed over the years. When they were young Jensen had spent a lot of time chasing after Jared as he tried to escape the confines of the house.  
  
When he was thirteen, Jared had discovered that he could climb down the vines that grew up the side of the house to his terrace. Seventeen year old Jensen was responsible for Jared's welfare and would chase off after his charge.  
  
Jensen walked out and leaned against the terrace wall beside Jared. "Hello."  
  
Jared smiled.  
  
Jensen stared out at the land stretched out in front of them. His strong profile was so familiar to Jared he could probably draw it from memory. His high cheekbones were covered in freckles and Jared could see the slightest glint of green in his guard's eyes.  
  
"Jensen? Today was a very long day." Jared sighed and swept his hair back from his forehead.  
  
"Meetings all afternoon didn't sound very appealing." Jensen turned to face Jared and leaned his hip against the wall. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
Jared shook his head. "I had to listen to people talking all afternoon. I don't want to subject you to that."  
  
"I don't mind listening to you," Jensen said quickly.  
  
"I know." Jared smiled. "It was the usual. Updates on all the Houses. My father glaring at me from across the room." Jared's relationship with his father had always been distant at best. Once Jared's training as Heir to the Fifth had begun in earnest things seemed to deteriorate.  
  
The weight of the day rested heavily on Jared's shoulders and he closed his eyes for a while.  
  
"Your father loves you. He has your best interests at heart." Jensen spoke softly, his voice steady and low.  
  
Taking a chance, Jared decided to go with honesty. "Sometimes I think he hates me because I'm the Heir. I _know_ that he thinks he would make a much better leader than me."  
  
"I think you'll be great," Jensen answered. But, he didn't disagree with Jared's theory.  
  
Jared turned to face Jensen and mirrored his position. "You're biased."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"You're my only friend."  
  
Jensen frowned and shook his head. "You have a lot of friends."  
  
"I have a lot of acquaintances; that's different. They don't really know me at all." Jared sighed.  
  
The two men were quiet for a while. Jared let his gaze move from one familiar landmark to another. The steep climb to the volcano was jagged and rocky until it slid into the forest at the base. The twisted trunks of the trees stretched out into gnarled fingers that reached for the clouds. It was familiar and a little daunting at the same time.  
  
The two of them had hiked, run and strolled over almost every inch of Ignis. Not the volcano. For some reason it felt as though the huge eruption of earth had deserved some respect from two young men. All the spitting and rumbling was the volcano’s contribution to Ignis; it didn't need to give more.  
  
"It's completely different, you know," Jensen said.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"My home. I mean, it's been a long time but it's...I don't know." Jensen smiled and shook his head.  
  
Intrigued, Jared reached out and nudged Jensen. "What? Tell me."  
  
In all the years they'd spent together, Jared could count the number of times that Jensen had spoken about himself on one hand.  
  
Jensen rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip and blinked slowly. "It's different here. Spatia is almost completely flat. The sandstone is gorgeous. It's a dark, almost rich, red color. The wind whips into the windows so strongly that you can feel it everywhere in the house."  
  
Smiling, Jared just watched Jensen for a while. He could tell Jensen was caught up in his thoughts of home.  
  
"When was the last time you went home?"  
  
Jensen's smile waved slightly. "Oh, it's been a long time. It's busy here. And, it's only going to get busier once you..." Jensen shrugged and tilted his head slightly.  
  
Reality was never far away when it came down to it. The future that loomed over Jared controlled both his and Jensen's lives.  
  
"Jeffrey's coming soon. He has some news." it was impossible for Jared to keep the dread out of his voice. No matter what news Jeff gave him, it probably wouldn't be anything for Jared to feel positive about.  
  
Jensen's deep laughter made heat creep up Jared's cheeks.  
  
"You make it sound as though he's arriving with an execution date," Jensen said.  
  
It all felt like an impending execution to Jared but he refrained from telling Jensen that. "I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
The expression on Jensen's face made it a little unclear whether he bought Jared's false bravado. Eventually, he pressed his smiling lips together and looked back out over the land.  
  
When he closed his eyes, Jared could hear the cicadas singing, the wind rustling leaves in the treeline and Jensen's near silent breathing. It was all familiar and comfortable to Jared. The wind blew warm across his flushed cheeks and Jared could smell the sagebrush from down below.  
  
"I love the smell of the sage," Jensen said almost wistfully.  
  
When Jared opened his eyes and turned his head slightly there was a distant look on Jensen's face. For a few moments Jared thought about asking the guard what he was really thinking but Jensen looked too distant. The place his thoughts had taken him was out of Jared's reach.  
  
There was a gentle chime on Jared's bracelet. He glanced down at it to see the familiar name of his mentor: Jeffrey Dean Morgan. "Jeff just passed the main gates."  
  
After a short sigh Jensen nodded. "I know."  
  
Jared wasn't sure how all of the security on Ignis worked, but clearly Jensen had some sort of silent notification. Either that or he was far more talented than Jared had ever given him credit for.  
  
"I will head down and meet him," Jensen said. "it will give me a chance to say hello. I haven't seen him in a few weeks."  
  
It was easy for Jared to overlook that Jensen wasn't at the house for every one of his meetings or visits. Once he thought about it he realized that Jensen would often use Jeff's visits as a chance to leave Jared in capable hands while he...The truth was that Jared didn't really know everything that his guard did. He knew that Jensen's primary responsibility was Jared's safety. But there was more to House security than babysitting the Heir to the Fifth. Jensen sometimes met with the security team that worked with Jared's parents. There were security council meetings at which Jensen would liaise with the Ruling Guard. There were probably a lot of other duties and meetings that Jared was unaware of.  
  
When Jared had been young his father had supervised Jensen until he'd handed the task over to Jeff. Once Jeff was working more directly with Security, Jared heard very little about what was done behind the scenes. He supposed that people simply had conversations when he wasn't around. For all he knew, Jeff and Jensen could be friends.  
  
Jared frowned.  
  
He tilted his head slightly and looked over at Jensen. "Are you and Jeff friends?"  
  
"What?" Jensen leaned back from the stone wall.  
  
"You and Jeff. Are you friends?" It hadn't occurred to Jared before but once it had he couldn't get it out of his mind.  
  
A frown appeared on Jensen's face and he pressed his lips together looking thoughtful. "I suppose we are. I've never really thought about it. I've known him almost as long as I've known you."  
  
"So. Do you spend time with each other when you're not here?" Jared never thought of _here_ as equal to _work_ for Jensen even though he knew it was. He liked to imagine that Jensen actually enjoyed his company and didn't necessarily spend all the time upstairs he did because he felt like an employee.  
  
Jensen's eyes widened slightly. "Do I spend time with him like I do with - No. I mean, I guess I would. Did he say something to you? Have I said or done something inappropriate?"  
  
It was Jared's turn to look a little wide-eyed. The conversation had taken a rather unexpected turn. Jared found himself wondering if Jensen was inclined towards being more than a companion to Jeff. The strange thing was the hollow feeling that had grown in the middle of his chest as he entertained the thought.  
  
Looking a little uncomfortable, Jensen averted his gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips.  
  
He was nervous. Jared had spent enough years with his guard to know when the man was nervous about something. The hollow feeling expanded a little and it seemed like it was wrapping around Jared's heart and squeezing. "Jensen, do you want to-"  
  
"-Jeff's downstairs," Jensen interjected. He was already heading through the silks when he spoke again. "I'll let him in."  
  
As soon as Jensen disappeared, Jared sighed. It wasn't that he disliked Jeff. His mentor was a lovely man. Jeff was caring, smart, and handsome. Jared was very familiar with the dark brown eyes of his mentor and the crinkles that dashed out from the corners of them when he smiled. There had been times when Jeff's smile helped him get away with saying things to Jared that no one else could or would.  
  
Shaking his head, Jared walked back into the main room. He let the silks trail through his fingers slowly; he loved the way they felt.  
  
The faintest sound of low voices drifted up the stone steps outside Jared's rooms. He could pick out the deep rumble of Jeff's voice and the gentler sound of Jensen's. Both voices made Jared feel more comfortable. Usually.  
  
Jared sank down on to the dark red sofa that extended through the middle of the room. He could hear the gentle lapping sound from the Springs pool behind him. The hot springs was definitely one of Jared's favorite features on Ignis. The fact that he had them running through his rooms was one indulgence he always enjoyed. He inhaled the slight scent of sulphur and smiled.  
  
"Jared!" Jeff's voice boomed in the stone room and Jared couldn't help laughing.  
  
"You always make a big entrance when you arrive, Jeff," Jared said fondly.  
  
"If a room is worth entering, it's worth entering with gusto," Jeff answered. He didn't wait for an invitation to join Jared on the sofa. He sank down beside his charge.  
  
"It's nice to see you," Jared said. It was true. He did enjoy Jeff's company. Jeff probably knew more about him than anyone else.  
  
"How are you, Jared?"  
  
Jared smiled. "I'm well. You?"  
  
"Good. Good. Busy." Jeff clearly had news for Jared. He was never very good at hiding the fact that he had information that Jared wasn't party to.  
  
"What's up?" Jared patted the soft material of Jeff's jumpsuit. It was similar to Jensen's, only it had no security flashing and was a little looser. The black material suited Jeff. The salt and pepper of his beard and his dark eyes _did_ make him a handsome man.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Jeff elbowed Jared gently.  
  
"Yes. Sorry." Jared grinned. "No." He knew that his grin helped him to get away with things as well.  
  
"Your parents have chosen a ruling partner for you," Jeff said.  
  
There it was. The first tangible step towards Jared's future. it seemed an unfair process. Jared's parents would propose a match for him. He was never sure why the word _propose_ was used. As far as Jared knew he had no choice but to accept their suggestion.  
  
"Do you know who it is, Jeff?" Jared asked quietly.  
  
Nodding, Jeff clasped his hands together in his lap and stared down at them. "Your parents have put a lot of thought into this match. It will certainly establish a good connection to another one of the wealthier Houses.  
  
"She's nice?"  
  
"It's a diplomatic choice, Jared. You know that. I'm sure a young man like yourself will enjoy her company."  
  
Jared ran through the Houses in his mind. Spatia, Jensen's home, was neutral by choice. There wouldn't be a union with someone from there.  
  
Aqua was Jeff's House. The only High-born Jared had met from Aqua was Matthew Cohen. As far as Jared knew there were no eligible matches.  
  
Terra was Ruler Stuart's House. A second Ruler giving power to Terra would be unbalanced. It wasn't a move his parents were likely to make.  
  
That left Ventas. At the last gathering of the Houses Jared had been officially introduced to Genevieve Cortese and Danneel Harris. Both of them were eligible matches. Ventas was a wealthy House. As the name implied, they were in direct competition with the thermal energy provided by Ignis - only they used wind-generated power. If there was a union of Ventas with its wind turbine forests and Ignis with its clean Hot Springs generated power, they would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Let's see how well you've taught me," Jared said finally. "Genevieve and Danneel from Ventas are the only real eligible matches. Ventas provides about a third of the House's power; we provide the rest. Diplomatically it's a smart move. But knowing my father, he's probably focussed on the fact that merging those two Houses would mean the Ruling Pair would control all the power production of the Houses." In spite of the fact that a match wasn't welcome news, Jared was proud when he saw the pleased smile on Jeff's face.  
  
"While it's not my place to give you information I would have to say that Ventas would be a _very_ good choice." Jeff smiled warmly and looked back down at his hands.  
  
Jared thought about the two women. "Genevieve is quite intelligent. I know that she's involved in the House business. She has that air about her."  
  
"Air?" Jeff lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"The High-born air. She's always had a great deal of wealth. She's never faced any hardship. But she can probably deal with practically anything in a social or diplomatic situation."  
  
Jeff nodded and gestured for Jared to continue.  
  
"Danneel has a bit of a brazenness to her. It's no secret that she and Matt Cohen enjoy each other's company. She's beautiful, kind, and enticing. She looks like she knows how to have a good time. I-"  
  
"-That's probably enough of a description." Jeff chuckled softly.  
  
"Danneel looks like fun so my father would never choose her," Jared said flatly.  
  
For a moment it looked like Jeff was going to protest then he closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them to fix Jared with his gaze.  
  
When Jeff spoke his voice was soft. "I'd say that you've been paying attention to some of those lessons I sent to your Comm band.  
  
Jeff sent a lot of material for Jared to review. Even though Jared probably only read half of it, he spent enough time around his parents to have picked up a lot of the ins and outs of the Houses.  
  
"When it comes down to it," Jared said. "I suppose it doesn't matter. One is as good as another." Jared felt absolutely nothing for Genevieve. She was petite and fragile looking. Jared couldn't imagine her hiking around Ignis like he and Jensen did all the time.  
  
"Jared. You know that this is the way of the Houses. Your generation might be able to make some minor changes in the tradition if you are strategic about it."  
  
Minor changes.  
  
It didn't seem very promising. But it was what it was. There was no way out.  
  
Knowing Jeff wouldn't reveal any more about his parents' decision Jared sighed and sank further back into the soft sofa.  
  
"Your parents want you to go to dinner tonight. They'll let you know about their decision and the gathering to announce your match."  
  
Staying silent, Jared just nodded. His mind was whirling with possibilities and the few memories he had of Genevieve. Sweet? Yes. Adventurous? No.  
  
The warmth of Jeff's hand on Jared's forearm made him look towards his mentor. "It'll be alright, Jared. You're going to be a great Fifth Ruler."  
  
Jared smiled slightly. Jeff always seemed so proud of him. Jared didn't feel like he'd done very much but he couldn't help but soak up any praise Jeff gave him.  
  
When Jeff stood he groaned and rubbed at his lower back. "Dress in your formals for dinner. I'm sure your mother will appreciate it."  
  
Nodding, Jared forced a smile onto his lips. It wasn't Jeff's fault that the announcement and the dinner were happening. When the smile began to waver Jared dropped his gaze.  
  
The warmth of Jeff's hand settled on Jared's shoulder. "I know this is a difficult time for you but I also know what kind of man you are, Jared. You have a good soul."  
  
It was rare that Jared got a compliment from Jeff but he could sense Jeff's confidence in him. It would have to be enough to get Jared through dinner with his parents.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
By the time Jared had finished dinner at his parents' he was already well on the path to being inebriated. It was generally the only way he could get through an evening spent in the company of his parents. They weren't cruel, they weren't abusive but they were strict and they were fundamentalists when it came to House traditions.  
  
But Jared was mature enough to keep his mouth shut in spite of his different views. The wine just helped him not to drive his nails too far into the palms of his hands.  
  
"It's Genevieve," Jared announced when he reached the top of the wide, stone stairs in his room. "I was right."  
  
Jensen pushed his way through the silks. He often stood on the terrace when Jared was out unaccompanied by his guard. "Congratulations on your matching."  
  
"Congratulations?" Jared headed over to the side bar and picked up the decanter he'd had sent up earlier. The golden liquid smelled spicy when Jared poured himself a glass. "Do you want a drink?"  
  
"No, thank you." Jensen was standing by the silks.  
  
"I'm sure she's a charming young woman." Jared downed the drink and poured himself another.  
  
"Was it a difficult dinner?" Jensen had been around long enough to know that Jared and his father often butted heads.  
  
When Jared was young Jensen had seen him shed tears of frustration. As a teenager, Jared had railed against his father's rules and Jensen had been there to stop Jared from hurting himself when he turned his anger into recklessness. Now Jared was twenty-one years old and no happier with his lot in life. At least he had learned how to control his temper He hadn't had the urge to break something in a very long time.  
  
"You must be tired." Jensen headed across the room to leave.  
  
Jared caught his guard's arm. "Stay for a while? Talk with me?"  
  
For a couple of seconds it looked as though Jensen might decline but then he nodded. A second later he pulled his wrist free from Jared's grasp slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jared said quietly. "I'm just angry and I don't want to be alone just now."  
  
Jensen nodded and tugged his t-shirt down. Jared hadn't noticed when he'd arrived that Jensen was out of his usual security jumpsuit.  
  
"Were you out this evening?" Jared asked as he poured himself another drink.  
  
Nodding, Jensen walked back over to the silks and peered out through them. "I was at the club with my friend, Gil."  
  
The name sounded familiar to Jared. "He's your friend from security training, right? With my parents' guard?" Jared picked up the decanter and walked over to where Jensen was.  
  
"Yes. We've been friends for years. It's always good to see him. Blow off some steam." Jensen could walk out onto the terrace.  
  
The night air was cooler than usual and Jares shivered when it hit his skin. He was wearing a lightweight silk tunic over his dress slacks; he'd taken Jeff's advice and dressed well for dinner.  
  
Jared sank down onto one of the large sofas that were near the terrace wall. The decanter banged hard against the small coffee table when Jared set it down. "Ooops."  
  
"Are you trying to get drunk?" Jensen asked as he sat down next to his charge.  
  
"Yes. I'm hoping to get _more_ drunk than I got at dinner. I'd like to pass out so I don't have to think about what a wreck my life is."  
  
"Sounds unproductive."  
  
"Probably. But do you have any idea what this is like? I've been forced into a role that I don't want. I had no choice. My life was laid out in front of me." When Jared looked up Jensen was staring at him with disbelief on his face.  
  
It took a moment for Jared to clue into his faux pas. _Of course_ Jensen knew what it wa like. His path might be different but it was also chosen _for_ him. "Jensen. I'm sorry. I know-"  
  
"-It's fine." Jensen waved Jared's apology aside.  
  
The two men were silent for a while. Jared listened to the wind rustling in the brush down below and stared up at the starry sky.  
  
"She's beautiful," Jensen said quietly.  
  
Startled, Jared nearly spilled his drink. "What? Who?"  
  
"Genevieve."  
  
"I suppose she is," Jared muttered. He might have lead a bit of a sheltered life when it came to social interactions but he felt nothing when he thought about the petite brunette from Ventas House.  
  
"You could grow to like her, you know. There are many arranged marriages. Often people end up very happy." Jensen leaned back so he could rest his head as he stared up.  
  
"I know. It's just." Jared sighed as the words caught in his throat.  
  
Jensen just nodded.  
  
"Tell me about you and Gil," Jared said. He drained his drink and poured himself some more.  
  
"There's nothing to tell. We went to the club. Had a couple of drinks and some dinner. We meet up sometimes when we both have some free time."  
  
The liquor was starting to loosen the muscles in Jared's tense shoulders and he could feel warmth spreading through his body. "Are you? Are you and Gil? Are-"  
  
Rolling his head slightly to the side, Jensen raised his eyebrows. "That's rather a personal question."  
  
A warm blush creeped up Jared's neck and he looked down so he could hide behind his hair. "Sorry."  
  
"You've been apologizing a lot tonight. And for the record, Gil and I are not _together_ if that's what you're asking me."  
  
Jared nodded and tightened his fingers around his glass. "I know, as a guard you commit to remaining single but I also know that guards have relationships." After a short silence Jared glanced over at Jensen. "I think it's good. If people do that. Natural."  
  
Their gazes met and Jared felt the crawling heat on his chest and neck again. Sometimes that green gaze felt like it could see right into Jared's mind. It was a little unnerving.  
  
"I'm not having a relationship with Gil. He's a very good friend, alright?" There was a strange half smile on Jensen's face.  
  
"It's not really my business," Jared said weakly.  
  
"No, it's not," Jensen said. "But I don't mind if you're just straightforward and ask."  
  
Smiling weakly, Jared averted his gaze and took another drink. He could feel a tingling in his lips and rubbed at it absentmindedly. He knew he should probably stop drinking but he didn't feel like being sober.  
  
"When is the Matching Ceremony?" Jensen asked.  
  
Glad to change the topic Jared cleared his throat. "Day after tomorrow."  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Too soon."  
  
"You've met Genevieve, right?" Jensen twisted slightly so he was facing Jared.  
  
"Yes. A couple of times. There are always a few occasions when the Houses parade their eligibles." Jared hated events like that. He'd felt like all eyes were on him and he second-guessed every move he made. It was neither comfortable nor natural.  
  
"I've seen her once. She has beautiful eyes." Jensen bumped his fist against Jared's thigh teasingly.  
  
"I suppose," Jared murmured. It was the second time Jensen had complimented her and Jared knew his guard was just trying to make him feel better. He leaned forward and poured himself another drink. He was sure he saw Jensen frown out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The liquor was going down easier; it no longer burned Jared's throat. He leaned back into the soft cushions and looked over at Jensen. His guard had a strong jawline and Jared could see the shadow of stubble already forming on the man's face. Jensen blinked and Jared frowned. He'd never noticed how very long Jensen's eyelashes were. They were dark and curled up just slightly.  
  
Their eyes met when Jensen looked up and Jared felt the swell of heat again. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his brow and licked his lips nervously. "Before. When we were talking about you and Jeff..."  
  
"Yes?" Jensen's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.  
  
"You asked me if you'd done anything inappropriate. No. You didn't. I was just curious."  
  
"Curious," Jensen echoed.  
  
"I know Jeff is a good looking man." Jared felt like his cheeks were going to catch on fire. The drink had loosened his tongue a little too much and his brain couldn't seem to catch up with it.  
  
"I suppose he is," Jensen said non-committally.  
  
"Do you think Gil is attractive?"  
  
Jensen's eyes narrowed. "What is all this about, Jared? You've never asked me questions like this before."  
  
There were still enough sober brain cells in Jared's fuzzy head for him to feel a little sheepish. He had no idea how to answer though. There was a part of him that was insanely curious about Jensen's personal life but he wasn't sure why. He just felt a little like he wanted Jensen to be part of his own life and no one else's. As far back as Jared could remember Jensen had been there when Jared had needed him. He couldn't imagine his life if Jensen wasn't in it.  
  
Jared realized he'd been quiet for a while. "I just. I wonder about other people's lives. You can choose who you want to be with." It wasn't a very good explanation but it was the best Jared could come up with.  
  
"I'm no freer than you, Jared. As your guard, I'm dedicated to you. There will never be another primary relationship in my life. So, no. I don't agree that I can choose anyone." Jensen had a wistful smile on his face.  
  
Jared withdrew slightly. He hadn't intended to make it sound as though Jensen's life was very different from his own. It was the second time he'd insinuated that Jensen was free to live his life any way he wanted. The sad thing was that Jared was beginning to feel as though Jensen was much less his friend than his employee because there was so much about him Jared didn't know.  
  
"Jensen? Can we just pretend I never said anything and remember that I have drunk _far_ too much?" Jared reached out and slid his fingers over the smooth cotton of Jensen's t-shirt where it curved over his shoulder. He could feel the firmness and heat of Jensen under the material.  
  
After a while Jensen settled his hand over Jared's. "It's okay. No harm done."  
  
When Jensen pulled away so he could stand Jared felt strangely disappointed.  
  
"You look exhausted," Jensen said softly. He stepped closer to the terrace wall. "There's hardly a moon tonight and the wind feels cool. You'll sleep well."  
  
It was probably true; Jared was tired. He drained his glass and set it down by the decanter. when he pushed up on the arm of the sofa the terrace felt like it whirled around him.  
  
The firm grip of Jensen's hands closed on Jared's hips and the terrace steadied itself slowly. "Sorry."  
  
"Jared, you're drunk. That's all."  
  
The way that Jensen's fingers dug into the flesh just above Jared's hip bones made strange sensations swirl in the pit of Jared's stomach. He was _absolutely_ drunk and it probably wasn't his best decision.  
  
Jensen's arm slid under Jared's and he pulled him into his side to help him into the main rooms.  
  
"I'm fine," Jared protested weakly.  
  
Jensen laughed. "Just put up with it. The last thing I need is for you to fall or smack into something and show up at the ceremony with a black eye."  
  
The thought of it amused Jared. He happened to think that a black eye would make a statement about how he felt. He chuckled as they moved through the silks.  
  
"Lights down," Jared murmured as they headed to the far side of the room. He stumbled slightly as the lights dimmed but he caught himself on the footboard of the bed.  
  
The bed was huge. Jared could stretch his 6'4" frame out as much as he wanted.  
  
"Steady," Jensen muttered. He left Jared standing at the foot of the bed so he could pull the rough silk cover down.  
  
"Do you remember when we were kids and you would stay in here with me at night?" Jared sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "We used to talk for hours and hours."  
  
"Yes. And I was always painfully aware of how tired I was the next day when I was training," Jensen answered.  
  
Even though Jared was drunk he could hear a smile in Jensen's voice.  
  
Jensen returned to Jared's side and guided him further up the side of the bed then helped him to sit down. "Get undressed. I'll get you some water and a med patch. You'll thank me in the morning."  
  
Smiling, Jared watched Jensen as he walked across the room. His eyes felt dry and Jared rubbed at them for a few moments before tapping the collar of his tunic. The material opened up and Jared slipped it off his shoulders.  
  
The wind was slightly cooler than the surrounding air as it blew through the silks. Jared could feel its comforting touch. When he closed his eyes he could imagine that he was standing outside, surrounded by the aromatic sage.  
  
"Daydreaming or have you passed out sitting up?"  
  
A little startled, Jared blinked his eyes open to find Jensen standing in front of him again. "Thinking about being outside. I miss sleeping outside."  
  
"It was easier when you were younger," Jensen said wistfully.  
  
That was an understatement as far as Jared was concerned. He slipped his shoes off and struggled to stand so he could push his slacks down. When he tried to step out of the soft material gravity got the better of him again and he stumbled sideways.  
  
The next thing Jared felt was the warm press of Jensen's body against his own. Heat unfurled in Jared's chest. Air seemed thicker when he tried to breathe in and Jared felt Jensen's strong fingers get hold of his waist.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself if you don't get into bed," Jensen said gruffly.  
  
Warm breath tickled the sensitive flesh on Jared's neck and he shivered. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright." Jensen slid his hands around Jared. His palms settled on the small of Jared's back and pulled him closer. "Stop apologizing."  
  
Even through his blurry eyes Jared could see the sparkly green of Jensen's eyes. Jared's breath caught in his throat and he gasped.  
  
Unfamiliar feelings slithered into Jared's mind. It was difficult to swallow. His chest felt tight and it felt like something was skittering up and down his spine.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jensen was frowning. One of his hands left Jared's back and swept his hair back to reveal Jared's eyes.  
  
"I. Yes. No."  
  
Jensen's expression softened and he ran his thumb along Jared's cheekbone. "You're drunk and you need to sleep, Jared."  
  
All Jared could manage was a weak nod.  
  
Jensen shifted back slightly and got Jared down onto the bed. He helped Jared to get his legs under the covers and then pulled them back up.  
  
"Sorry," Jared said softly as he settled back onto the mountain of pillows on the bed.  
  
"It's fine, Jared; really. Stop.." Jensen smiled and sat down at Jared's side. "Here."  
  
As Jared watched, Jensen pressed a small patch to Jared's shoulder. Jared's head was spinning. It's wasn't just the alcohol; it was Jensen. Maybe it was that everything was catching up with Jared. He would marry Genevieve and his time with Jensen would change completely. Jensen's role would change. He'd become part of the Ruling security team.  
  
When Jensen stood Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's hand. "Stay? Just for a while. Like you used to."  
  
For a moment Jensen resisted the pull on his arm. He looked as though he would pull away. Then something seemed to change. The furrows on his brow disappeared and he sighed. "Alright. Get settled."  
  
Jensen walked around the bed and after a slight hesitation he sat and swung his legs up onto the bed.  
  
Rolling onto his side, Jared smiled slightly. "You used to stay when we were kids."  
  
Tucking his hands behind his head, Jensen leaned back into the pillows. "Because it was the best way to keep track of you then."  
  
"Are we friends?" Jared asked. He tried to prop his head up but it just made the room spin so he gave up.  
  
"Of course," Jensen answered quickly. "Why would you even ask that?"  
  
"Just wondering. It's always been your job to spend time with me-"  
  
"Jared, stop. You've had too much to drink, it's late and you've been stressed and worried for the past couple of days." Jensen shifted onto his side. "Close your eyes."  
  
Jared did as he was told. It was out of character for him to follow orders but he didn't want Jensen to leave. The bed felt a little like it was floating on a rough ocean and Jared grabbed a handful of the cover to try and steady himself.  
  
"Just relax," Jensen murmured.  
  
Jared felt the bed move as Jensen shifted closer. "Remember when you were about six or seven and you would have nightmares?"  
  
Jared nodded and regretted it almost immediately.  
  
"I would sit with you until you fell asleep again. I don't think i really understood it all back then."  
  
The sound of Jensen's voice was soothing and Jared could feel the tension beginning to leave his body. "I was always really scared when I woke up."  
  
"I think that even when you were a child you felt the weight of your future."  
  
Jared felt Jensen's hand on his forehead briefly and then Jensen slid his fingers through Jared's hair. Jensen used to do the exact same thing when Jared was younger. Every time he awoke from a nightmare it was Jensen who was there to comfort him, never his parents. Fingers would slip through Jared's hair until he drifted off to sleep. It was one of Jared's favorite memories. It probably always would be.  
  
Jared could feel his mind slowing, his breathing became deeper and he focussed on the touch of Jensen's fingers and the way it made his scalp tingle.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Jared. You can always invoke the challenge." Jensen laughed softly and the low sound made it more difficult for Jared to swallow.  
  
It took a while for the words to make sense to Jared. Only he wasn't quite sure what Jensen meant. "What's that mean?"  
  
Fingers still combing through Jared's long hair, Jensen sighed. "I don't know. Just an expression. Not sure where it comes from. Ask Jeff sometime; he's like a walking information depository."  
  
Jared chuckled. He'd never heard the expression before but he didn't really ever chat with anyone. His guard was right; Jeff probably would know what it meant.  
  
Jensen said something else but Jared didn't really hear it. He was already drifting off the sleep. Jensen's soothing touch, the warmth balled up in the center of his chest and the buzz from the evening's drinks were lulling Jared to sleep.  
  
Considering how many things had gone wrong the evening had ended up almost perfectly.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The first thing Jared thought when he awoke was that alcohol never seemed as good an idea in the morning as it had the night before.  
  
Every part of his body was aching and it felt like he might have slept in exactly the same position all night.  
  
When he finally managed to pry his eyes open the room had a red glow to it; the bright morning sun shining through the muted colors of the window silks.  
  
There was no sign of Jensen. Jared reached out and smoothed his hand over the spot where Jensen had lain the night before. The rough material was cool against Jared's palm. Jensen had been gone a long time.  
  
Jared rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling for a while. He had about thirty-six hours before everything would change completely. It seemed so strange that his entire life would come down to the result of a decision he hadn't even made himself.  
  
When Jared sat up the throbbing in his head was a bit overwhelming. He looked around and spotted a decanter of water that Jensen must have left by the bed. He scratched at the med patch Jensen had put on his arm and wondered how bad he would be feeling if it wasn't there.  
  
The water was room temperature but it felt remarkably good on Jared's dry throat. He didn't have all that much to do so he fell back down and held up his Comm band. After tapping out a few long-overdue replies, Jared slid his finger over the band.  
  
"Define _The Challenge_ for me."  
  
There was the slightest pause and then _Not enough information_ was projected into the air above Jared.  
  
What was it that Jensen had said? "Define _invoke the challenge_ for me."  
  
More words hovered in the air above Jared. It read. “Common expression making reference to one wanting to call a stop to all events."  
  
"Clarify origin."  
  
_Origins related to rule from Five Houses Ruling Historical Declarations. During a Matching Ceremony, Heir to the Fifth may invoke the challenge if he or she wishes to choose an alternative ruling partner._  
  
Jared sat straight up in bed and the projected words flew sideways then vanished. Nothing could ever have been more of a surprise than to read the words he just had. His heart was pounding, pumping adrenaline-laden blood through his body.  
  
When he lifted his hand to look at the Comm band, Jared could see a slight tremble in his fingers. He didn't dare to hope that he'd discovered a way out of the future that lay ahead of him but, clearly there was much he didn't know about the Ruling Declarations.  
  
Jared tapped the blue metallic band again. "Jeff. Please come by this afternoon. I have some questions. Thank you."  
  
Another tap. "Jensen. Jeff will be coming by sometime this afternoon. You will probably know before me when he arrives. Walk him up?"  
  
Things had taken an interesting turn.  
  
Jared slid out of bed and stripped off his underwear as he padded over to the spring pool. He could feel the heat from the water once he was standing above it. He walked down the steps into the heat slowly and let his body adjust to the heat. The lapping water against his body was almost like a massage. Jared sank down onto one of the concrete benches in the pool and closes his eyes.  
  
"Invoke the challenge," he murmured.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
By the time Jeff arrived at Jared's rooms it was late afternoon. Jared hadn't been able to find much more information about _invoking the Challenge_. He was hoping for something that would at least annoy his father or stall things for a day or two.  
  
Jensen escorted Jeff up the stone steps. Jared could hear their voices and laughter as they drew closer.  
  
"Jared. Didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Jeff grinned and walked over to embrace Jared.  
  
Jeff smelled good and Jared held on tightly for a little while. When he looked over Jeff's shoulder his gaze met Jensen's.  
  
Jared stepped back from Jeff and smiled. "I need to access that remarkable brain of yours."  
  
"Can we sit outside?" Jeff slipped off his light jacket and laid it over the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Of course.." Jared moved aside and gestured to the silks. "Go out and get comfortable. I've got some iced tea here. I'll bring you some."  
  
Still grinning, Jeff headed out onto the terrace. The silks trailed over Jeff's shoulders and he disappeared from view.  
  
Jensen closed the distance between them and reached up to squeeze Jared's shoulder. "How are you feeling today? You were-"  
  
"-Good. I'm fine." Jared glanced over at the tray with iced tea and a selection of breads.  
  
Jensen's hand fell away and he frowned. "You didn't call for me today."  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Jared rubbed his hand over his chest. "Jensen, would you mind giving Jeff and I some time alone?" It was unusual for Jared to ask Jensen to leave and that was certainly reflected in the expression on the guard's face.  
  
"Certainly." All the formality was back in Jensen's demeanor. He straightened up slightly and his hands closed into fists at his sides.  
  
"Jensen, it's nothing-"  
  
Jensen stepped back quickly. "There's absolutely no need for an explanation. I'll be on the grounds."  
  
With that, Jensen was gone. His footsteps sounded fast as he headed down the stairs.  
  
Sighing, Jared let his head fall forward. He'd have to apologize to Jensen later but he knew he'd made the right choice. This was a discussion he didn't want to involve Jensen in. Jeff was always a little more relaxed when he was alone with Jared.  
  
Jared's investigation may prove to be pointless but it was something to keep him occupied. At least he wasn't agonizing over things like his first night with Genevieve. Yes. He would worry about Jensen later. They had time.  
  
Time was ticking away though and Jared grabbed the tray of iced tea and headed out through the silks. He set it down on the table and handed a glass to Jeff then sat down.  
  
"You seem very... focussed today, Jared." Jeff took a sip of his drink and then smiled.  
  
Jared didn't want to waste any more time. "Jeff what is _Invoking the Challenge_?"  
  
The glass that Jeff was holding tilted slowly to the side. When Jeff realized it was about to spill he righted it quickly. "Where did you hear that?"  
  
The look on Jeff's face told Jared that he was definitely onto something. "It's something Jensen said. An expression that people use is how he explained it."  
  
"Yes. Well. It is an expression now." Jeff put his glass down and clasped his hands together.  
  
"And what was it before?" Jared asked  
  
For a few moments Jeff was quiet. His hands were clasped together so tightly that his knuckles were whitening. "Jared, this is very dangerous territory."  
  
Frowning, Jared stayed silent and just stared at Jeff.  
  
After a while, Jeff turned on the sofa so he could meet Jared's gaze. "Jared? Is there something going on? Something wrong other than this Matching Ceremony? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Jeff had always known Jared really well and it seemed that he could sense there was something going on. The problem was that Jared wasn't sure what words would describe how he was feeling.  
  
There was more going on for Jared than he understood himself. The previous night he had felt things that were new, things that he wasn't sure he understood. The thing was that Jensen has stirred up unfamiliar emotions in Jared and that was another reason to stop the impending match. Jared needed a chance to catch his breath and understand what was going on for him.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
It was possible that Jeff might be able to help sort out the mess in Jared's head. He'd done it many times in the past. Even thinking about trying to explain his thoughts made a cold sweat break out on the small of Jared's back.  
  
"Jared, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just. There are things I'm dealing with that are a bit...challenging. I'll be fine. I just need some time to sort it out." Jared had tried to sound as convincing as he could.  
  
The smile on Jeff's face was wistful but he nodded.  
  
"So? What does it mean?  
  
"It's part of the original doctrine. At the Matching Ceremony you have the right to _Invoke the challenge_." Jeff sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "It _means_ , Jared, that you are basing your future on a challenge."  
  
"Tell me," Jared murmured breathlessly.  
  
There was a doubtful expression on Jeff's face but he continued his explanation. "At the Matching Ceremony you will find out who your parents have chosen. Once the name is announced you may invoke the challenge. This means that you want to choose someone _other_ than the person chosen by your parents."  
  
"-That sounds perfect" Jared interjected. "Why didn't you tell me about it before, Jeff?"  
  
Jeff's eyes found Jared's again. "Because, Jared, it's not as simple as you think. Once the challenge is invoked someone must volunteer to fight on your behalf.  
  
"Fight?" Jared recoiled slightly. Obviously, Jeff was correct and the situation was quite complex.  
  
"Did you think the challenge would be a game of chess?" Jeff shook his head and sighed. "Your life can't be risked because you're the Heir to the Fifth. Someone must volunteer and accept the consequences. There is an arena, a ceremonial dagger. It's hung in the center of the arena on Spatia. The person who claims the dagger wins the challenge. But, Jared, the battle can be to the death."  
  
_Death._  
  
The word echoed in Jared's mind and left him feeling a little ill. "But, Jeff. I don't even know anyone who would volunteer. What if no one comes forward?"  
  
Jeff looked down at his hands. The were still clasped tightly together and Jared could see the tendons were tight in his arms. "If no one comes forward then you must rule alone."  
  
Jared frowned. He couldn't understand why Jeff thought the challenge was such a terrible idea. Ruling alone would be better than spending his life with someone he hardly knew. If he remained single he could keep Jensen as his personal guard.  
  
"Jeff? I'm not sure I understand why this isn't used anymore. It makes perfect sense. No one will fight for me and it's a far better option."  
  
"-But what if someone _does_ stand up for you? Have you thought about that? We're talking about someone potentially losing their life for you. Can you think for a few moments about what a weight that would be to bear for the rest of your life?"  
  
It wasn't as though Jared was heartless. Of course, he didn't want someone dying for him. It was a selfish and horrendous thing to allow. The other side of the coin was that Jared didn't know anyone who would offer up their life for him. Matt Cohen? Danneel Harris? He barely knew the other high borns his age and they certainly wouldn't enter into a fight on Jared's behalf.  
  
"Who is the other combatant?"  
  
"Spatia has a long tradition of training security forces to protect the Ruler of the Fifth. A lottery would decide the fate of one of the security officers. They're dangerous people. They're trained in all kinds of combat including hand to hand."  
  
Jared's mind was still spinning with possibilities. For the first time in his life he felt a flicker of hope. Invoking the challenge was a decision that Jared could make himself. "I would be in control of my own fate for once."  
  
Jeff shook his head slowly. "It's not that simple. That's the point I think you're missing. You would also be determining the fate of two other people." There was a ruddiness on Jeff's cheeks that hadn't been there before and he tugged at the collar of his shirt as thought it was suddenly too tight.  
  
"No one would volunteer, Jeff. There wouldn't be a battle so it wouldn't affect anyone." That little flicker of hope was being fanned by all the possibilities and it burned brighter.  
  
"There is the potential for people to _die_ , Jared. You can't dismiss that. The human heart can be strong but it can't withstand everything."  
  
So that was it. Jeff was worried about his charge and how he would live with the consequences of invoking the challenge. Jared couldn't help smiling. He wouldn't suffer with any guilt at all for going against his father's wishes. None at all. And being alone as a Ruler? Well, he'd just have to learn to cope with it. The responsibilities would be greater but he was sure he was up to the challenge.  
  
"Jeff? My heart will be fine," Jared said warmly.  
  
Once more, Jeff's dark gaze fixed upon Jared. "It's not just you I worry about, Jared."  
  
Frowning, Jared sat back and picked up his drink. He had a lot to think about. He didn't need Jeff worrying about all the things that would never happen.  
  
"Just _think_ about it all, Jared. Don't be rash."  
  
Jeff leaned closer and tapped his Comm band to Jared's. "There are some files there, the only information that's available. This isn't a casual undertaking, Jared."  
  
"God, Jeff. I know that." Jared thumped his drink back down on the table and stood so he could walk over to the railing. "It's no light undertaking to become Ruler of the Fifth either. Sometimes, I don't think you know what a burden that is for me."  
  
Jared didn't turn around but he could hear Jeff get to his feet and walk towards the silks. He paused and Jared heard him exhale a long breath. "Jared, you have _never_ been a selfish man in spite of the environment in which you were raised. Don't change now. Please."  
  
Jeff's footsteps faded away until Jared could hear him going down the stone steps. He heard voices from the main floor. Jensen was probably back inside. He never seemed to miss an opportunity to see Jeff.  
  
Jared gripped the stone wall tightly and took a deep breath in. The sweet smell of sage was light on the warm air and Jared could feel his heartbeat slowing.  
  
There was one thing Jeff was right about. Jared absolutely had to think about the possible consequences of invoking the challenge. He relationship with his parents would fall apart, there'd be no merger with Ventas. And Genevieve. Jared had no idea how she felt about the potential match. Maybe that was what Jeff was alluding to. There was a distinct possibility that Genevieve _wanted_ to become the co-ruler. It would mean a lot of prestige for her family. It would certainly change her life a great deal if she were to match with Jared.  
  
Jared stepped back and tapped his Comm band. A white page appeared in the air in front of him. With his free hand Jared flipped through the documents from Jeff. He had a _lot_ of reading ahead of him.  
  
It was worth it though.  
  
Jared swiped the documents away and headed back through the silks. He was determined to read everything that Jeff had given him. He would show Jeff that it _definitely_ wasn't something he would undertake lightly. It was his future and this was the first time that Jared felt like he'd had any control over it.  
  
-=-=-=-

It didn't seem to matter that Jared was dreading the matching ceremony that would happen the following day. Time crawled.  
  
Jeff had certainly left Jared with a lot to think about. It had been clear that Jeff was dead set against Jared _invoking the challenge_.  
  
But Jared's world was very different from Jeff's. Jeff had told Jared many stories over the years about his youth. He'd grown up with Ruler Stuart, known back then as J.P. They'd been friends; most of them were training for different positions but they spent a lot of time together. They got into trouble, they fought, they defended each other.  
  
Jared had grown up alone. He had no brothers or sisters and the only person he would even consider calling a friend was his guard, Jensen. There was no one to leap to his defence. Jared was confident of that.  
  
He wasn't sure why other people hadn't invoked the challenge. The documents that Jeff left said it hadn't been invoked in seven generations. Previous to that there was very little documented about it.  
  
What Jared was left with was limited information about a life-changing possibility. It was an unenviable position.  
  
Jensen had kept his distance all afternoon. Jared knew his guard. Jensen wouldn't return to Jared's rooms until he was called for. It was entirely Jared's fault and he wanted to apologize for it.  
  
It took Jared most of the day to work up the fortitude to face Jensen. He wanted to apologize but he also wanted to make sure that he kept Jensen in the dark. There were a few reasons for that. He didn't want Jensen to try and talk him out of it, nor did he want anyone to be able to blame Jensen for putting the idea in Jared's head.  
  
Jared had decided. He would do it. He would wait until his father announced his match and then he would invoke the forgotten Challenge.  
  
When it happened, Jensen would look as surprised as everyone else in the room. It would protect him.  
  
Settled on his plan, Jared decided it was time to talk to Jensen. He tapped his Comm band and sent a messaged that said, simply, _May I speak with you?_.  
  
Jared headed out onto the terrace to wait for Jensen. It was Jensen's favorite place and it would hopefully set the correct mood.  
  
It felt like it took forever for Jensen to arrive. Jared found himself breathing a sigh of relief when he heard his guard's footfalls.  
  
"Come on out, Jensen." Jared didn't want Jensen to wait inside only to be invited out. He heard Jensen hesitate, then push through the silks.  
  
Jared could sense Jensen's presence behind him but Jensen didn't come forward. Letting out a long sigh Jared closed his eyes. "Jensen, I'm sorry I asked you to leave yesterday."  
  
There was nothing but silence for a very long time. Then Jensen cleared his throat. "There's absolutely no need for you to apologize. This is your home and I-"  
  
Jared couldn't take it anymore. He whipped around. "If you say something about working for me, I _swear_..."  
  
Jensen didn't even flinch. The only sign that he'd even heard Jared was slightly raised eyebrows. His lips were pressed together tightly.  
  
To steady himself, Jared took a deep breath. "I was talking to Jeff about something. I didn't want to involve you because if this goes wrong...I can't live with you being involved in it." Jared hadn't even been certain of what he was going to say but it was the most truth he could tell Jensen. He just hoped it would be enough.  
  
There was a strange expression on Jensen's face. It was somewhere between confusion and anger. It was a little frightening. "Jared. Almost our entire lives we've trusted one another. We've never kept secrets, especially not ones that might endanger your safety. Like it or not, your safety is my job."  
  
That was the one context in which Jared could take Jensen talking about his work. "Jeff knows all about it. It will be fine." Jared wished he was as confident as he was trying to sound.  
  
"And Jeff isn't security," Jensen countered.  
  
"You know he would tell you if I were in danger."  
  
"Would he? How do I know that he has a clear idea of what's going on?"  
  
Frustration was clear on Jensen's face. Even his hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. He was standing so rigidly he was almost at attention.  
  
"Jensen, don't blow this out of proportion-"  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job!" For a few, seconds they were silent. Jensen's expression changed and he looked a little chagrined. "I apologize. I have no right to speak to you that way."  
  
"Of course, you do," Jared said softly. "The problem is that you're absolutely right. I _have_ always been honest with you. Now, I even want to be honest with you about _not_ being able to tell you something. I know that doesn't make sense now but it will tomorrow."  
  
The tension in Jensen's face finally relaxed slightly but his gaze narrowed. Jared knew he would have to be careful about everything he said. Jensen was quick to put things together.  
  
Jared wasn't forgiven but he could sense a chink in Jensen's armor. The smile on Jared's face felt a little unnatural and he turned away from Jensen to stare out over the dark landscape. "The volcano is really active tonight."  
  
After a slight hesitation, Jensen appeared at Jared's side. Their elbows touched as they both leaned onto the terrace wall. It felt familiar and good.  
  
The night sky was lit only by a sliver of moon and the occasional burst of orange from the mouth of the volcano.  
  
"It's beautiful," Jensen said in a near-whisper.  
  
It was beautiful. Jared could watch the volcano for hours. At night, it was like a beacon. The entire sky took on a slight orange tinge. There were times when it looked like fireworks.  
  
Jared turned his head slightly so he could see Jensen's profile. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
Jensen turned to look at Jared and they were so close together that Jared could feel each warm exhale from Jensen's mouth.  
  
When their eyes met, Jared felt heat sliding down his spine. His lips twitched into a slight smile.  
  
A warm smile slid onto Jensen's lips and he reached up to curl his hand over the back of Jared's neck. "We're good."  
  
Relief swept away some of the guilt that had been building inside Jared. His eyes moved from Jensen's eyes to his lips and then back again. Those damned eyes always made Jared feel a little unsettled and he had never been sure why.  
  
He let his head fall forward slightly and sighed happily as Jensen's thumb rubbed one of the many knotted muscles in Jared's neck.  
  
"I missed you today," Jared said. "I was doing a lot of reading and...well, I was wondering what you were doing."  
  
Finally, Jensen looked back out over the terrace wall. his hand slid down over Jared's shoulder and settled on the small of his back. "I wasn't very far away. I walked through the grounds. For a while, I sat on that small hill you and I used to race to. Remember that one?"  
  
Nodding, Jared looked in the direction of the hill even though he could only see the outline of it in the darkness. "Of course, I remember. You used to cheat."  
  
"What?" Jensen sounded indignant and let out a small snort.  
  
It felt good to laugh and Jared could feel himself relaxing even more. "You took a shortcut more than once and I'm _pretty_ sure you tripped me once."  
  
Jensen's hand moved again then his arm settled across Jared's shoulders. "I would _never_ do anything like that, Jared."  
  
The grin on Jared's face was making his cheeks ache and he liked the warm weight of Jensen's arm. But it faded slightly when he thought back over the day's events. "You know, I've been selfish."  
  
"You what?" Jensen's smile faded slightly. "That was abrupt."  
  
Jared chuckled. "I just mean I've been so caught up in what was happening to me that I forgot it happens to you as well. And Jeff, things will change for him too."  
  
"Sure. Things will change for us. But I understand, Jared." Jensen sighed and turn to face Jared again. "This is huge. Sometimes I feel really cheated that life will be so much more complicated. I can only imagine how it's going to feel for you."  
  
Jared hadn't intended to draw more attention to his own plight but that seemed to be what always happened. It _did_ feel better to know that Jensen really did understand.  
  
"Jensen? What will happen?"  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Jensen frowned over a smile. "What will happen when?"  
  
"After I become Ruler. You join the Ruling Guard, right?" Jared thought that Jeff might have told him that during one of their many late-night talks.  
  
"That's right," Jensen nodded. "So, I'll still be around."  
  
"It won't be at _all_ like this, will it?" It wasn't even really a question because Jared already knew the answer. It was unlikely that they would find time to talk to each once everything changed. They certainly wouldn't spend evenings together talking and laughing as the moon crept across the sky.  
  
Even if everything worked out the way Jared had planned it, he would be a busy man. There would be no choice but to just get on with it.  
  
"Hey," Jensen said softly. He leaned in closer for a few moments and squeezed Jared's shoulders. "You still got any of that tea you gave Jeff earlier?"  
  
Jared nodded and stepped out from under Jensen's arm. He knew it was just an attempt at changing the subject; a stab at lightening the mood of the evening.  
  
It seemed a good idea.  
  
Once they had cool drinks the two men settled on the terrace sofa. It reminded Jared of when they were teenagers. They would talk for hours, sometimes until the sun was just below the horizon. Maybe that was the best way for Jared to spend his final night of freedom.  
  
The matching ceremony was the beginning of everything.  
  
So Jared got comfortable. He sat close to Jensen, leaning against his friend's strong side. He listened to the low rumble of his friend's voice and he tried to memorize the sound of Jensen's voice. He began to realize how wrong he'd been about what he was going to miss the most. _Very_ wrong.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
In the morning, Jared was woken by a delivery. His formal silks had been cleaned and pressed and were left hanging at the foot of his bed.  
  
For a long time, Jared sat in bed and stared at the clothes. It felt like his lungs were full of stone. Getting up felt nearly impossible.  
  
Jared bathed in the pool, then he had some bread. His stomach was unsettled and he wasn't sure he could keep anything down.  
  
Hs nerves were on edge and his hands shook as he pulled his silk trousers on. He even struggled with the buttons on his tunic.  
  
In spite of his fretting, Jared was clean and dressed by the time Jeff arrived.  
  
The matching ceremony was to be held on Spatia. Most important ceremonies were held there because of their declaration of neutrality. In theory, if some kind of conflict were to erupt the Elders of Spatia would oversee a resolution.  
  
_Conflict._ That was the best Jared could hope for.  
  
They climbed into the unmanned vehicle without speaking. Somehow, Jeff seemed to realize that Jared didn't want to speak. Jared's mind was chock full of the words he planned to use, the things he hoped he didn't say and all the horrible possibilities.  
  
The ride to Spatia was long but Jared took advantage of the time to watch all the beautiful landscape. The difference between Ignis and Spatia was subtle at first. The differing environments blended together for a while, the drier dirt, the dust swirls of winds took over.  
  
Spatia was more barren-seeming. But it was beautiful in its own way. There were bands of bright colors in the sand dunes and Jared knew from his studies there were things growing even though he couldn't see them. Some lifeforms could survive even in the most hostile environments.  
  
Jared's stomach muscles felt tight and his heart was pounding as though he'd been running for miles.  
  
As though he could sense the rising panic in Jared, Jeff reached out and grabbed Jared's hand.  
  
The strong grip went a long way towards calming Jared. Jeff's support might be unspoken but Jared was confident his mentor would be there to help him if it was possible. He'd had Jeff in his life as far back as he could remember and he was sure that no matter the outcome, Jeff would be with him.  
  
They arrived at the Hall with a few minutes to spare. The vehicle pulled to a stop near the front entrance and Jared stared out the window at the ornate building..  
  
Spatia's buildings were all built from the local sandstone and much of their surfaces were decorated with mosaics made from the brightly-colored sand.  
  
Jeff shifted on the seat beside Jared then squeezed his hand. "Are you ready?"  
  
"If I say no, can we leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
Turning to face Jeff, Jared smiled. "Then yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Just be yourself. You're a good man, Jared." Jeff leaned over and kissed the side of Jared's head before climbing out of the vehicle.  
  
Jared stumbled slightly when he stood. For some reason, his legs felt a little weak. "My mouth has gone dry."  
  
There was a wry grin on Jeff's face. "If it's any consolation, so has mine."  
  
"At least there will be refreshments," Jared murmured.  
  
"Stay away from anything with alcohol in it," Jeff warned.  
  
"Good idea." Jared took a deep breath and stood a little straighter. He smoothed the silk of his shirt then ran a hand through his hair. "How do I look?"  
  
"Better than you feel, I suspect." Jeff smiled and gestured towards the huge door in front of them. "It's all you now."  
  
Jared knew it. He took another deep breath and headed towards the huge entrance. As he approached, the door swung open.  
  
The hum of voices hit Jared immediately. He had known there would be a lot of people present but it was always a little surprising how many people were interested in the affairs of the ruling class.  
  
The room was warm and Jared could feel sweat beading his brow. As he looked around the huge room there were a lot of faces that were familiar even though he couldn't remember all the names. It wasn't uncommon for the Highborn to attend all the ceremonies they could.  
  
The crowd of people seemed to part slightly and Jared could see the head table. At least he had a destination.  
  
Keeping his pace steady and slow, Jared headed into the throng of people. The first familiar face he saw was Matt Cohen from Aqua House. He was almost as tall as Jared so they made eye contact over most people's' heads.  
  
Matt smiled warmly and nodded slightly. Matt was the same age as Jared and probably had a good idea of what Jared was going through. Of course, Matt would only be responsible for his own house, but it was still a big responsibility.  
  
Just past Matt, Jared spotted Danneel. She was beautiful, as usual. Her dress had layers of light material and swirled gently whenever she moved.  
  
When Jared glanced up at the head table again he could see his parents. Gerald and Sherri Padalecki. In many ways, they were almost strangers to Jared. Jensen and Jeff had been the constant figures in his life. His parents had always been a presence in Jared's life but it was from an arm's length.  
  
Danneel squeezed Jared's hand as he passed her and Jared smiled. It was comforting to know there were people who were sympathetic to his situation.  
  
Because the matching ceremony was very official, the Ruler was in attendance. James Patrick Stuart, the Ruler since his own twenty-first year sat at the Head of the table. As usual, the man looked perfectly relaxed. Confidence radiated from him and Jared had trouble believing he'd ever been a reluctant heir.  
  
There were so many faces. Jared shook some hands, tried to keep his smile steady and kept moving forward.  
  
Finally, when he was about fifteen paces from the table his gaze found one so familiar that it made his heart beat a little slower.  
  
Jensen was standing behind the chair designated for Jared. He was in his dress uniform. Jared hadn't seen it very often. It had the dark shimmer of Jensen's regular silks but it was a tailored jacket and slacks. It was strange to see Jensen looking so official. Strange, but a relief.  
  
Rob Benedict sat at the opposite end of the table from the Ruler. He was the current Magistrate on Spatia and presided over all official ceremonies. Jared bowed his head slightly to the Ruler before climbing the steps up to the table.  
  
James stood and shook Jared's hand firmly. "Nice to see you, Jared."  
  
"You too, Sir. I hope you are well?" Jared smiled.  
  
"I am, actually." The Ruler leaned in close enough so that only Jared could hear him. "I'm looking forward to you taking over so I can retire to my cabin and enjoy some fine whiskey and time with my wife and…other friends."  
  
Jared's eyes widened and he chuckled quietly. He couldn't help looking over at the Ruler's wife, Traci. She might be almost the same age as Jared's mother but she was a stunning woman.  
  
Jared could feel a little heat on his cheeks and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's probably best if I don't say anything, Sir."  
  
The Ruler threw his head back and laughed. It was heartfelt and honest sounding and Jared felt a little more fond of the man. Another potential ally was definitely something to be thankful for.  
  
When he finally reached his seat, Jared was relieved. Once the Ruler was seated Jared dropped down into his own chair thankfully.  
  
The noise level in the room seemed to have gone up. People were probably talking about them. People might be trying to guess whose name would be announced.  
  
Warm fingers brushed the nape of Jared's neck as his chair was pushed in. A tingling sensation slid down Jared's spine. _Jensen_.  
  
For the briefest moment, Jared closed his eyes and focussed on the sensation. He couldn't imagine getting through the day without Jensen being near him. That one touch made Jared's heart flutter in his chest like a moth. It felt unusual and pleasant at the same time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jensen's voice was very quiet.  
  
Very slowly, smile still firm on his face, Jared shook his head from side to side.  
  
He heard the slightest sound of laughter from behind him and his smile grew just a little. There was no one else Jared would rather have at his back. He trusted Jensen with his life and his sanity.  
  
"Hello, everyone." Rob's voice was gentle and yet the crowd of people began to quiet. "If you would please take your seats we will begin."  
  
As people moved to their designated seats, Jensen leaned forward and picked up a decanter of water. He poured a glass for Jared. "You look handsome."  
  
The words were spoken near Jared's ear and he shivered slightly.  
  
But the water felt good in Jared's parched mouth. He drained half the glass in hopes that he would actually be able to speak when the time came.  
  
And the time had come.  
  
Rob tapped his comm band and when he cleared his throat, the sound was projected loudly around the room.  
  
Jared started and he felt Jensen's leg press against his hip. Just a little bit longer and the worst part would be over.  
  
"Welcome everyone," the Magistrate began. "As you all know, we are here today for the matching announcement by the parents of Jared Padalecki."  
  
There was a slight hum of excitement in the room. People had been waiting for the announcement for a while.  
  
"We will hear the name of Jared's chosen momentarily. As is the tradition, Jared's father, Gerald, will make the announcement." Rob tapped his comm band and gestured towards Jared's father.  
  
It felt as though Jared's heart was beating itself against his chest wall. He'd never been more apprehensive about anything in his life.  
  
Gerald stood and smiled as he gestured for his wife to stand at his side. They looked so pleased with themselves, so proud. Jared turned his gaze away.  
  
"Welcome, everyone," Gerald said brightly. "Thank you so much for coming here to share this special day with our family.”  
  
Jared's hand shook when he reached for his water again. He took a quick drink and then clasped his hands together in his lap. He realized he wasn't even sure at which point he was supposed to speak.  
  
"My wife and I put a great deal of thought into this match. We wanted a match that was perfect for our son, Jared, but also a step forward for Ignis.”  
  
Jared wanted to stand up and yell that n order for his parents to make a perfect match for him, they would have to know him. It felt wrong that he had to watch his father speak half-truths.  
  
"We would like to announce that we have chosen a beautiful young woman to be Jared's ruling partner. She's bright, charming and we think she will be a wonderful partner."  
  
Jared held his breath.  
  
"We have chosen Genevieve Cortese of Veritas."  
  
The room erupted into joyful applause. But the sound just made Jared grimace. He'd known all along that his father would choose Genevieve but hearing the words out loud had rattled Jared. Until that moment, he hadn't really thought about what Genevieve might feel.  
  
When Jared looked up, Genevieve was sitting at a table with her family. There was a slight smile on her face but she looked quite overwhelmed. Jared didn't blame her. She wasn't in control of anything either.  
  
Jensen's hand settled on Jared's shoulder and he realized people were looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Jared?" Gerald said. "Would you like to say anything?"  
  
Every muscle in Jared's body felt frozen for a few moments and then he managed to nod slightly. He took another sip of water and stood slowly. He rested his knuckles on the table because he wasn't even sure that his legs would hold him up.  
  
There was a slightly worried look on the Magistrate's face and when their eyes met, Rob smiled expectantly.  
  
Jared cleared his throat. Jensen reached forward and tapped the Comm band on Jared's wrist. His finger trailed over Jared's wrist.  
  
The touch gave Jared more courage. He straightened up slightly. "Magistrate? I would like … to invoke the challenge."  
  
The room erupted into noise and Jared had to concentrate so he didn't take a step back from the cacophony.  
  
The Magistrate nodded slowly in Jared's direction and then everyone seemed to be talking at once.  
  
Jared looked down to find Genevieve looking up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. Matt had slid his arm around Danneel's shoulders and Jared could see that she was also crying.  
  
His eyes moved around the room as the voices seemed to continue getting louder and louder.  
  
The Ruler leaned forward in his chair with one of his dark eyebrows raised. He looked more intrigued than anything else. Jeff was at the far end of the table. He was just staring at Jared with a sad warmth in his expression that brought a lump to Jared's throat.  
  
Then Jared heard his father's voice. He was striding along behind the chairs while he told Jared _exactly_ what he thought of him.  
  
Things were getting out of hand faster than Jared had expected. He certainly hadn't expected his father to confront him in front of the entire room.  
  
An arm slid in front of Jared and he realized it was Jensen slipping ahead of him to prevent a physical confrontation.  
  
"Sir," Jensen said quietly. "The Ruler…everyone is watching."  
  
Jared felt frozen. He rested his hand on Jensen's shoulder blade and could feel the tension in his guard's muscles.  
  
For a moment, a fierce expression flipped across Gerald's face. Then he stepped back and looked at Jared over Jensen's shoulder. "This isn't finished."  
  
"Everyone?" Rob's voice was broadcast around the room again. "Please calm down and take your seats and we'll continue."  
  
Jared let out a deep breath and realized he was gripping the back of Jensen's uniform. "I'm sorry."  
  
As Jared tried to smooth Jensen's uniform down, his guard simply took his arm and guided him back to his seat. He nodded for Jared to sit down and returned to his position just behind Jared's left shoulder.  
  
There was still a buzz in the room and Jared could feel eyes boring into his skull. No doubt everyone wanted to know what he was thinking.  
  
Whether Jensen was surprised or not was impossible to tell. As always he was completely professional. And he was probably the _only_ person who could have stepped in front of Jared's father; not that anyone else would have even tried.  
  
Rob cleared his throat again. "Your attention, please."  
  
Jared's father stood and tapped his comm band but it didn't seem to work because he tapped it repeatedly.  
  
Rob smiled at Gerald Padalecki. "I've blocked everyone's Comm bands for the moment." Rob straightened his robe and looked over at Jared. "Now. What young Jared has done is unusual. In fact, I'm not sure when the challenge was last invoked. Nevertheless, Jared has invoked the challenge. This means that we need a volunteer to fight on Jared's behalf in the challenge. If no volunteer is forthcoming then the battle is forfeit and Jared must rule alone.  
  
There was the briefest moment of silence.  
  
"I volunteer," Jensen said.  
  
"No!" Jared spun so quickly he almost fell off his chair.  
  
The crowd of people was murmuring again and every now and then Jared could hear his father's angry voice pitch above everyone else's.  
  
Jensen tapped his Comm band and smiled at Jared. “It's alright, I'll gladly do this for you."  
  
Fear and confusion were tangled in Jared's chest and he could hardly breathe. He turned away from Jensen and looked over at Rob. "No."  
  
Rob shook his head.  
  
Jared tapped his Comm band and spoke again. "No. I won't allow Jensen…my guard to do this-"  
  
"Order," interrupted a low and steady voice. The Ruler had leaned forward in his chair and was watching everything unfold.  
  
The room fell quiet and Jared sank back down into his chair weakly. He couldn't even look at Jensen. He couldn't let Jensen fight on his behalf. There had to be some kind of rule against it.  
  
"I think that's enough from everyone for today." The Ruler looked pointedly at the older Padaleckis before continuing. "Jared has invoked the challenge, a volunteer was requested and Jensen Ackles - Guard to the Heir to the Fifth - has volunteered. I think that everyone needs some time to cool off. I will send out a communique late this evening with the date of the match."  
  
Jared thought that James looked a little pleased but the Ruler was well-practiced at keeping his expression neutral.  
  
The Ruler smiled. "Jeffrey, please escort Jared and Jensen to your vehicle and give them a head start. Everyone else remain here."  
  
There were a few chuckles from around the room but the last thing Jared felt like doing was laughing. It hadn't occurred to him that Jensen would volunteer because … well, he had no idea why he hadn't thought of it. It wasn't Jensen's place to take the challenge on. At least, as far as Jared was concerned it shouldn't be allowed.  
  
"Boys," Jeffrey said firmly.  
  
Jared stood automatically and when Jeff's arm settled on his shoulders Jared just moved where he was lead.  
  
As they passed through the edge of the crowd Jared saw Genevieve's face. She was crying; her cheeks ruddied by emotion. It made Jared feel a little guilty and he had to look away quickly.  
  
He was sure he heard someone ask _why_ and when Jared looked up he could see Matt still comforting Danneel.  
  
Jared's eyes widened. Of course, Danneel would think that Jared wanted to choose her for his ruling partner. "No, Danneel -"  
  
Jeffrey's grip on Jared tightened and he pulled Jared towards the huge doors.  
  
When the doors swung open Jared stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air.  
  
There was a soft _thump_ behind them and the heavy doors finally managed to shut out the noise of the crowd.  
  
Jared's ears were buzzing. The vehicle door slid open and he climbed inside without hesitation.  
  
He felt someone press against his side and when he turned his head he was met with a familiar green-eyed gaze.  
  
"You can't do this, Jensen," Jared said softly. He settled his hand on Jensen's thigh and squeezed gently. "Please."  
  
There was a red blush on Jensen's cheeks and his lips parted as though he wanted to say something but he stayed silent.  
  
Jeff ordered the vehicle forward and then sighed. "Jared, there's nothing you can do about this now. The wheels are in motion. Berating Jensen won't change anything."  
  
Jeff looked down pointedly at Jared's hand where it was still gripping Jensen's thigh.  
  
Jared withdrew his hand quickly and turned away to look out the window.  
  
It had seemed like such a straightforward plan.  
  
"Jensen," Jeff said softly. "You don't have to do this. You don't owe Jared anything. This isn't part of your job."  
  
Jared's head whipped back around. "Jeff, I didn't ask him for this."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Jared. Calm down." Jeff took a deep breath and stared intently at Jensen. "Jensen? I just want to make sure that you didn't volunteer because you think it's expected of you."  
  
After a quick glance at Jared, Jensen shook his head. "Jared didn't ask me for this."  
  
"I didn't even tell him about it," Jared muttered. He didn't appreciate Jeff implying that he had made Jensen feel obligated to help him. He would _never_ put Jensen in harm's way.  
  
"Jared!" Jeff sounded impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff. But you're acting as though you think I have no idea what's just happened."  
  
"That's the thing, Jared. I'm not entirely sure you do. This is a serious-" Jeff's Comm band chimed loudly and he tapped it. A message popped up in the air in front of him and he fell silent as he read.  
  
Jensen shifted on the seat as though he was uncomfortable. "Jared? Are you okay?"  
  
Smiling ruefully, Jared stared down at his boots. There was a light dusting of the Spatia sand on them. "I'm quite certain I will never be okay again. Did you see how angry my father was?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure everything will be alright, Jared. I'll do what I can." There was a kind of sadness in Jensen's voice that Jared had never heard before. It really bothered him.  
  
"Jensen, I didn't tell you about all this because I didn't want you to be involved. I had all this planned."  
  
"Planned?"  
  
"It's just - I didn't want this to affect other people. I mean. I knew it would. But not _you_ , Jensen."  
  
"It's okay, Jared. It really is." Jensen bumped his shoulder against Jared's. "We've gotten through a lot of stuff together, including your father being angry. We can do it again."  
  
The message in front of Jeff disappeared and he drew his finger across his Comm band slowly. "II don't think that either of you really know what you've gotten yourselves into. _Please_ , just be quiet for a while. I have some reading to do."  
  
In all the years they had been together, Jared had never heard Jeff sound so short. Biting his tongue Jared turned back towards the window.  
  
No one seemed to have much faith in Jared and he was getting frustrated. All he'd been trying to do was to get a little control over his own future. Instead, it seemed as though he had created a mess.  
  
His father would be too angry to even speak to him for days. Jared knew how his father's mind worked; he would interpret Jared's actions as disrespectful. Jared wasn't even sure if he would be forgiven for his transgression. Fortunately, there was nothing Jared's father could do. The process was underway.  
  
The rest of the ride was passed in silence. Jared was exhausted and lost in thought when they finally reached his home.  
  
They headed inside and Jared was relieved to be back in familiar surroundings. He headed straight over to his sleeping area and pulled his dress tunic off so he could pull on a lighter shirt.  
  
"Jared, I need to speak to both of you." Jeff paced over to the silks and peered outside for a few moments.  
  
Jensen was standing near the sofa looking more uncomfortable than he ever had before.  
  
Still straightening his shirt, Jared slipped his boots off and walked over to sink down onto the sofa. If he had his way he would just fall asleep on the sofa and never wake up.  
  
The silks slid from Jeff's hands and he walked over to sit down on the arm of the sofa. "Jensen, sit for a bit."  
  
Even though he sat down, Jensen continued to look uncomfortable. There was sweat beading on Jensen's forehead and his hair looked a little disheveled. It was unusual.  
  
After a deep breath, Jeff cleared his throat. "Jensen, you'll have six weeks to train then the challenge battle will be fought."  
  
Nodding once, Jensen looked determined.  
  
Jeff continued. "That battle will be held on Spatia in a special arena. An opponent will be chosen by lottery from eligible men of Jensen's approximate age. The name will be announced in two weeks."  
  
"Can't Jensen change his mind?" Jared asked.  
  
"No, he can't," Jeff said wearily. "Once the process is begun it has to play out to its conclusion. _Whatever_ that conclusion may be.”  
  
"That sounds ominous," Jared murmured.  
  
The expression on Jeff's face darkened and he glared at Jared. "I don't think you realize what the outcome of this battle could be, Jared. It's hand to hand combat but people have died in the past."  
  
"I assumed that was a possibility," Jensen said softly from where he was perched on the edge of the sofa.  
  
Jared studied his guard's face. It felt like his blood had turned to ice in his veins. He couldn't live with himself if Jensen died. "No. This can't happen. I won't allow it."  
  
"Jared, you don't have any authority over this," Jeff answered quietly.  
  
"I'm Heir to the Fifth, there must be a way I can change this." Frustrated, Jared grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard enough for it to hurt.  
  
"No, Jared. There's nothing you can do and the sooner you accept that the better it is for everyone."  
  
"It's alright," Jensen interjected.  
  
"Stop saying that," Jared snapped. He hadn't meant to raise his voice but he was unaccustomed to being told _no_. The fact that he couldn't turn things around was making him feel like he was going insane.  
  
"Jensen?" Jeff's voice was warm and he smiled at Jensen. "Could you give us a few minutes?"  
  
The moment the words were said, Jensen shot up off the sofa. He looked grateful to have a chance to exit. "Of course."  
  
Without waiting for another word, Jensen headed towards the door. His footsteps on the stone steps made it sounds as though he was running.  
  
"I don't need a lecture, Jeff. You can't make me feel any worse than I already do." Jared felt sick. Every time he thought about what Jensen might have to face, waves of fear threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
"Jared, you're like a son to me. Honestly." Jeff reached over and patted Jared's shoulder. "I just need to make sure you know what's coming. This battle will be violent, bloody, and it goes on until one of the fighters can't continue. It's at that point that the remaining fighter will claim this ceremonial dagger. Possession of that gives you the right to choose your own partner."  
  
Deciding it was in his best interest to be quiet, Jared just nodded.  
  
"At best, Jensen wins and you must choose a co-ruler."  
  
Jeff's expression softened. "Or you get what you want and you rule alone. But it will be because Jensen has lost the fight. He might be dead, he may only be injured. Either way, he'll never be the same. Win or lose, he'll be forced to retire from his security position and return to Spatia.  
  
"What?" It was beginning to feel like Jared's chest was hollow. He could live with a different outcome than he had planned; he could even live with having Danneel as a partner but he would lose Jensen no matter what. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I had this stupid belief that you would change your mind. And besides that, I couldn't have guessed that Jensen would volunteer for something without ever knowing the details."  
  
Sufficiently chastised for one day, Jared nodded and slumped back into the cushions of the sofa.  
  
The two men were quiet for a while then Jared just felt exhausted. "What now?"  
  
"I suppose," Jeff said. "You should help Jensen train if you want him to win."  
  
There was no longer any other option. Jensen _had_ to win and it had nothing to do with what would happen to Jared.  
  
Jared needed Jensen to get through the battle in one piece. He'd do whatever he could to help him.  
  
Jeff stood and squeezed Jared's should again. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it. And Jared? _Please_ be careful. Hearts are even more fragile than bodies."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jeff."  
  
"There are a lot of hearts involved in this." Jeff headed towards the stairs and disappeared from view.  
  
Even though the night air was still warm, Jaree felt a little chilled. He ran his fingers along the edge of his Comm band.  
  
He knew he should leave Jensen alone, let him sleep, but his instinct was to be _with_ his guard.  
  
Jared resisted for a while then he finally tapped the band and slid his finger to the side. "Jensen, I'm - well, I'm here in my rooms if you want to come and talk." He slid his finger across the band against and sent the message.  
  
Jensen could be anywhere. He might have gone for a walk, or to sleep. He could even be standing outside staring at the volcano; he did that sometimes.  
  
Footsteps on the stairs let Jared know that Jensen hadn't gone very far. Jared really should have guessed that.  
  
Jared looked over at the doorway and watched a Jensen came up the steps. He stood before Jensen had stepped on the top landing and moved quickly to greet him.  
  
Jared hesitated when he was standing in front of Jensen and then he launched himself forward and threw his arms around his friend. "I never meant for this to happen, Jensen. I swear."  
  
"I know that." Jensen seemed surprised for a moment then he slid his arms around Jared's waist.  
  
Burying his face in the crook of Jensen's shoulder, Jared breathed in deeply. "I'll do whatever I can to help. Anything. Do you need to stay here? Do you need someone to help you train?"  
  
Jensen laughed softly and smoothed his hand over the back of Jared's long hair. "You better take a breath and relax."  
  
It would be a long time before Jared relaxed. "This is all my fault."  
  
"You'll make yourself crazy thinking like that." Jensen untangled himself from Jared's embrace and held him at arm's length. "It's alright."  
  
There was a part of Jared's brain that definitely wished that Jensen would stop saying that everything was alright. Everything seemed _far_ from alright.  
  
"I didn't think all of this through."  
  
"Jared." Jensen's hands cupped Jared's cheeks and he smiled. "It's okay. I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't want to do it.  
  
"Why?" Jared asked softly. It was one of many things he wasn't sure of. "Why did you volunteer, Jensen?"  
  
"Hey." Jensen's hands slipped down to Jared's shoulders and squeezed. "Can we talk about something else for a while?"  
  
Nodding, Jared stepped back away and looked around. He wasn't entirely sure what else they were going to talk about. The upcoming battle was certainly foremost in Jared's mind.  
  
After an uncomfortably long silence, Jensen shoved his hands into his pockets. "You know, you look tired. And I know I am. I have an early start tomorrow."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to meet up with Gil. He's going to help me figure out where to train and what kind of routine to set up."  
  
"I thought you'd use the inner courtyard … for some reason."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I mean. Gil's welcome here. I'll stay out of your way."  
  
"That would probably be a good place for us to train. You really don't mind?" Jensen's smile was a little brighter. "I can still perform my duties if I'm here."  
  
Ah. Jensen never really let Jared forget they were on different levels. "Right. Well, that's up to you."  
  
"Thanks, Jared." Jensen's smile wavered slightly and he gestured towards the door. "Okay, well. I should be going.  
  
Nodding, Jared pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "Sleep well, Jensen."  
  
"You, too." Jensen walked backward for a few steps then turned and headed downstairs quickly.  
  
The room suddenly seemed far too big. Looking around slowly, Jared pursed his lips and forced all the air out of his aching lungs.  
  
Sleep would be a long time coming.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
A strange noise woke Jared very early in the morning. When he tried to open his eyes they felt sticky so he rubbed at them. He heard the sound again; a sort of soft thump.  
  
Jared lifted his head up off the bed to listen more carefully. Through his squinting eyes, he could see the head of the bed and realized he was lying sideways.  
  
There was another thump and Jared sat up.  
  
He yawned and shook his head and that was about the time that the previous day's events fluttered back down into Jared's consciousness.  
  
He slapped a hand to his face and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
The next time Jared heard a thump he realized it was coming from the inner courtyard.  
  
_Jensen._  
  
Scrambling off the bed, Jared looked around for his slacks. He grabbed them off the floor and struggled into them.  
  
He hopped and stumbled across the warm tile floor until he reached the stairs. Still pulling his slacks on, Jared jogged down the steps to the first landing.  
  
There was a bit of a surprise waiting for Jared when he looked over the bannister.  
  
There were two men fighting in the middle of the open courtyard. One of them was definitely Jensen; the other looked a little familiar.  
  
The two men collided again, their bodies twisted together. Their bare chests collided and Jensen let out a growl of a yell.  
  
Jared's heart began to beat a little faster as he watched.  
  
Jensen's leg wrapped around his opponent's and another thump sounded when the man was slammed down onto the sandy ground.  
  
Stepping back slightly, Jared tried to stay out of sight.  
  
The man on the ground rolled onto his back and started laughing. That was when Jared realized it was Jensen's friend, Gil.  
  
Jared licked his lips and leaned forward again. As he watched, Jensen reached down and hauled Gil back up to his feet. Jensen said something to Gil too low for Jared to hear. They both laughed.  
  
Jared watched for a few more minutes and then retreated back upstairs.  
  
There was a strange emptiness in Jared's chest. It felt a little like Jensen had already left him. Lingering near the sofa didn't work because Jared could still hear the sounds of the two men sparring. Finally, he retreated to the terrace.  
  
Jared had never before felt so lonely in his own home.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Eventually, Jared had tired of hearing the distant sounds of Jensen and Gil as they trained together. He added a playlist to his Comm band and had the music play as loud as he could stand it.  
  
For a while, he immersed himself in his studies. There was always something to read: an update on politics, news from the five houses. It wasn't normally all that interesting to Jared but he was desperate for an escape.  
  
It passed the time … slowly.  
  
Despite intense curiosity, Jared managed to avoid looking down into the courtyard. He had promised Jensen space to train and he felt like he needed to stay out of the way.  
  
He forgot to eat until mid afternoon. He had some fresh fruit, meats and cheeses set up. He sat at the high table on the terrace and poured himself some spring water.  
  
He'd only just begun to eat when he heard footsteps. "Hello?"  
  
  
Hands pushed through the silks and Jensen appeared.  
  
Jared's hand froze about halfway to his mouth as he stared at his guard.  
  
Jensen was shirtless, wearing only loose shorts with long slits up the sides. His feet were clad in thin leather boots, flat-heeled and laced up his calves. A thin sheen of sweat covered Jensen's bare skin and he was flushed.  
  
Jared's mouth went completely dry and he set his bread back down on his plate. "I - uh - I was going to have some lunch."  
  
"I'm sorry. I - there was. Alright." Jensen seemed a little out of breath. "I was trying something Gil taught me this morning and I think I cut my back on the stairs." Jensen smiled then bit down on his bottom lip.  
  
Eyes widening slightly, Jared continued to stare. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of maneuver would result in a collision with the stone steps.  
  
Jensen dropped his gaze and ran a hand back and forth over his hair a couple of times.  
  
It was then that Jared realized that Jensen wanted him to check the wound. "Oh. Do you - should I call someone to look at it? Are you hurt badly?"  
  
After he stood, Jared didn't really know what to do. He took a tentative step forward.  
  
"You could. If you don't mind." Still looking down, Jensen rolled his shoulder as though it ached.  
  
Jared _had_ said he would do anything he could to help Jensen. "Yes, of course."  
  
Still unsure what to do, Jared looked around the terrace. When he looked back at Jensen their eyes met. Jared took a deep breath. "Well, let me see."  
  
Jensen smiled slightly then turned around slowly.  
  
There was a long scrape down Jensen' shoulder blade and there was a lot of sand and skin stuck to it. "Oh."  
  
"Is it bad?" Jensen didn't sound particularly worried.  
  
"No. It's a big scrape but…" Jared paused to swallow the nerves that were threatening. "Just needs to be cleaned. Sit." Jared gestured toward the chairs behind them.  
  
Before he could change his mind, Jared headed through the silks and over to the bathroom. He tried to push the image of Jensen out of his mind because it was a little unsettling. He hadn't seen Jensen without a shirt since they were teenagers and things had definitely changed.  
  
Realizing he was just standing in the middle of the room, Jared dragged a hand down his face and then lurched into motion.  
  
There was a stack of hand towels beside the wash basin so Jared grabbed a couple of them. He pulled one of the woven baskets down off the shelf and looked through it. He found some antiseptic cream and a bandage he thought would be big enough to cover the wound. There was no point in using a healing patch.  
  
Before he left the bathroom, Jared took a deep breath. There was no reason he couldn't help Jensen except that it felt a little like his heart might stop.  
  
He headed back out to the terrace quickly before his nerves got the better of him.  
  
When Jared pushed through the silks Jensen was sitting on one of the long sofas.  
  
"Okay," Jared said softly. "I'll just clean it and cover it. I'm sure you'll be fine."  
  
He hesitated a moment then grabbed the container of water off the table. He set everything down on a short table then sat beside Jensen.  
  
After an uncomfortable few moments, Jared grabbed Jensen's shoulders and urged him to turn. "Face that way so I can see your back."  
  
Jensen nodded and pulled one leg up onto the sofa so he could sit sideways.  
  
The muscles in Jensen's back were well-defined and Jared couldn't help the way his gaze traveled down the furrow of Jensen's spine.  
  
Jared picked up one of the hand towels and poured some water on it. His hand hovered near Jensen's back for a few moments then he curled it over Jensen's shoulder.  
  
The muscles in Jensen's shoulder blade flexed and Jared squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. He wasn't sure when things had become so … different.  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, sure." Jared liked his lips then squeezed Jensen's shoulder. He pressed the damp cloth to the scrape and pulled it back to see if it was picking up the sand.  
  
Jensen twitched then squared his shoulders.  
  
As he wiped at the scrape as gently as he could, Jared leaned in a little closer. "Could you enlighten me?"  
  
"What?" Jensen's head turned slightly and Jared could see the silhouette of long lashes.  
  
"What kind of … move did Gil show you that involves stairs?" Jared continued to clean the scraped skin.  
  
"Oh." Jensen chuckled slightly. "It's going to make me seem pretty clumsy. It was just a balance stretch. For my calves, you know? Balance just on the edge of the step and let your heels push down. Anyway. The toe of my boot slipped off the step and when I fell forward my back scraped along the banister."  
  
Jared _did_ laugh a little. Jensen was normally the more graceful of the two of them. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
The muscles under Jared's hand tightened again and Jared gave the wound a final pat before exchanging the towel for the jar of ointment.  
  
"I knew I could count on you," Jensen said quietly. There was a strange heaviness to his voice.  
  
The ointment smelled a little like lime when Jared scooped some up with his finger. "Gill not here this afternoon?"  
  
Jensen shook his head. "He had some work to do and, really? He's doing me a _huge_ favor. He doesn't have a lot of free time."  
  
The corner of Jared's mouth curled up slightly but then he felt guilty. He shouldn't be pleased that Gil was busy. The man was obviously a good training partner.  
  
Jared smoothed the ointment over the scrape slowly. Goose bumps began to appear down Jensen's arm. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Shaking his head again, Jensen shifted a little closer to Jared. "Feels good."  
  
The words made Jared's heart still for the briefest moment.  
  
Seeming to realize what he'd said, Jensen peered over his shoulder. "The ointment does."  
  
Jared nodded then realized that Jensen probably couldn't see him. "It's something Jeff gave me. He has it made specially. I like the smell."  
  
Without even thinking, Jared leaned forward and held fingers near the tip of Jensen's nose.  
  
As Jensen breathed in the scent his back broadened and Jared watched.  
  
There was a smile on Jensen's face and he closed his eyes. "It's familiar for some reason."  
  
Jared suddenly felt a little warm and pulled his hand back so he could put the ointment away. "Okay! I've got a bandage and then you should probably join me for lunch."  
  
There was a long silence but, finally, Jensen spoke. "I'd like that."  
  
The bandage covered the wound perfectly and Jared ran his finger around the edges of it to make sure it was secure. For a few moments he let his hand rest on Jensen's back; he liked the feel of strength below the warm skin.  
  
Jensen sucked in a breath and leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Thanks, Jared." He moved a little further away then turned to face his charge. "I'm sorry to impose. It's just difficult to reach my back."  
  
"Don't be so formal," Jared said with a smile on his face. "I told you I would do anything I could to help you."  
  
Nodding, Jensen flexed his shoulder slightly and grimaced. "I need to learn to be more careful."  
  
That was something that Jared _really_ didn't want to think about. Terror filled his heart every time he thought more than a day ahead. There was too much hovering just out of sight that he didn't want to face.  
  
"You okay?" There were furrows in Jensen's brow and he looked concerned.  
  
"Yes. I'm - come on. Have some lunch."  
  
They settled at the table where Jared had laid out the food. He gestured for Jensen to help himself and then picked up a slice of pineapple. It was sweet and a little tangy in his mouth. It was one of the flavors that made Jared think of his youth.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jensen picked up some of the freshly baked bread and took a bite.  
  
"The pineapple reminds me of all the summers we spent together. Just the taste of it, maybe the smell too." The tips of Jared's were sticky and he pressed them together.  
  
"Just from a piece of pineapple?" Jensen took another piece of bread.  
  
Feeling a little sheepish, Jared looked down at the table. "It's ridiculous, I know."  
  
"Not at all," Jensen said quickly. "I think it's nice that you have good memories. I like-" Jensen shook his head and picked up some more bread.  
  
"What?" When Jared pressed his hands to the table he could feel that his palms were damp. "You like what?"  
  
Jensen looked up and smiled almost shyly. "I _like_ that I'm part of those good memories." There was a flush on Jensen's cheeks and he bit down on his full bottom lip.  
  
Something warmed in Jared's chest and he returned the smile. _What_ was going on? Why was he feeling the way he was? It wasn't just about the possibility of losing Jensen or the guilt he had been feeling over the choices he had made.  
  
He realized he was staring and looked away quickly. His mouth felt dry again and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could speak. "Eat. You need to keep your strength up."  
  
Jensen nodded and leaned forward to grab some cheese. "I appreciate this."  
  
Something sparked in Jared's mind. "Maybe you should eat here. I can have really good meals prepared for you. The kitchen will enjoy the chance to make _me_ eat healthy food."  
  
Jensen chewed slowly then swallowed. "I can't do that, Jared. It wouldn't be right but thank you."  
  
"I insist," Jared said. Perhaps he used the slightest tone of authority. He wouldn't normally do that with Jensen but he wanted the time together.  
  
"Jared -"  
  
"Please. I really want to do this." Jared managed to keep looking into Jensen' eyes.  
  
It looked as though Jensen was going to speak then he seemed to change his mind and simply nodded.  
  
At least, Jared thought, he managed to win one small battle. "Good. Eat and I'll get you something to drink.  
  
When Jared stood he smoothed his hair back, took a couple of steps then reached out and squeezed Jensen's shoulder for a moment before heading back through the silks.  
  
Jared's heart was pounding and he could swear he could still feel the warmth of Jensen's skin on the palm of his hand.  
  
They only had such a short time before … well, Jared just couldn't think about it.  
  
-=-=-=-

Jared had thought that there would be nothing that would ever feel worse than the day of his matching ceremony. But, as the long days passed and he had to watch Jensen and Gil together Jared felt worse and worse.  
  
It was an unfamiliar feeling to him. There was the bite of regret but it was tainted with a little jealousy. He simply didn't like that Gil and Jensen were together all the time. Jensen did as Jared had asked and ate most of his meals up in Jared's rooms but, he was usually too tired to stay very long.  
  
For his part, Jared had spent time with the chefs in the kitchen learning about nutritional values and all sorts of other things he thought might help. So the meals that Jensen ate with Jared were very nutritious.  
  
There was a lot of silence when the two men were together. It wasn't uncomfortable; at least, it wasn't for Jared. It seemed as though there were just too many things that were impossible to speak of. Jared knew they were both worried about the same things.  
  
Sometimes, Jared gave Jensen some space while he was eating. Every couple of days he would read or work on some of his future plans instead of joining Jensen. Oh yes, he was going to change things when he was the Ruler.  
  
Sometimes, they would eat together and chat _almost_ the way they had always done. If Jensen had managed to hurt himself Jared would do what he could to help.  
  
Then there was Gil.  
  
Gil was a nice enough man. If circumstances were different, Jared would be interested in being friends with him. He just couldn't help feeling that Gil was taking his place.  
  
In fact, after a few days, Jared began to wonder why _he_ couldn't be the one sparring with Jensen. It certainly couldn't hurt for Jared to learn how to defend himself. It would be good for both of them. At least, that was what Jared thought.  
  
Almost a week had passed before Jared found an opportunity to talk to Jensen about the possibility of sparring with him. It didn't go particularly well at first.  
  
"No!" Jensen declared firmly.  
  
"Hear me out, please." Jared had known that it would be a hard sell but he hadn't expected Jensen to say no before they even had a discussion.  
  
"No," Jensen said again. "I can't throw you on the ground or. Or. Or punch you. How can you even ask me to do that?"  
  
Wide-eyed and a little overwhelmed, Jared stood his ground. "I'm not asking you to beat the hell out of me, Jensen. I'm asking to be your training partner."  
  
Shaking his head, Jensen paced over to the closest window and looked out. "I can't do that. I can't risk hurting you."  
  
"I'm not fragile, Jensen." Jared couldn't help but chuckle. "We used to wrestle when we were younger. I'm strong. I learn quickly.”  
  
"Why?" Jensen turned and leaned on the window sill.  
  
It was a good question but it was one that Jared had hoped he wouldn't have to answer. Jared closed his eyes for a few moments then folded his arms across his chest. "I want to help you, Jensen. I mean, it makes sense for me to be able to protect myself."  
  
Jensen rubbed at his forearm and stared down at the floor without saying anything. He'd hurt his arm earlier while working with Gil.  
  
"Please," Jared said. "I'm - I really want to do this for you. For me. God. Just do this _for_ me."  
  
Jared was very close to admitting that it bothered him that Gil was spending so much time with Jensen. It was ridiculous. He had no claim on Jensen but he knew he didn't like the way Gil's hands lingered on Jensen's back.  
  
The realization made Jared suck in a quick breath. He could feel heat crawling up his neck and cheeks. He really had no idea where all the crazy feelings were coming from. "Jensen, please."  
  
Jensen stared hard at Jared for a while. He scratched his cheek and looked away for a few moments. "Fine."  
  
A little surprised, Jared took a hesitant step closer. "Yes?"  
  
Jensen nodded. "But if you get hurt? We're done."  
  
Jared nodded. He smiled and took another step closer to Jensen. "Thank you."  
  
Jensen nodded curtly and crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't be angry. This will be good."  
  
Jensen made a snorting sound and dropped his gaze.  
  
"Come on," Jared teased. "There must be some part of you that would like the opportunity to toss me on my ass."  
  
"Right now? Yes." Jensen's expression was hard for a while then it softened slightly and he looked as though he was trying not to smile.  
  
Taking a chance, Jared closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Jensen's shoulders. He pulled him close and pressed his cheek against Jensen's hair.  
  
After a while, Jensen unfolded his arms and slid them around Jared's waist. His lips were pressed against Jared's ear. "I can't say no to you."  
  
A shiver shot down Jared's spine and he could feel a strange tingling sensation at the nape of his neck. He tightened his hold on Jensen because he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't sure if it was the feel of Jensen's breath or the words that made his skin feel like it was on fire.  
  
When he finally pulled back slightly, Jared was able to smile again. He rubbed at the side of his neck.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow morning. I'll train you; you spar with me." Jensen was already heading towards the door.  
  
Nodding, Jared tried to look enthusiastic. He'd forgotten about getting up in the morning but that would be good for him too. "You bet."  
  
Jared didn't move until the familiar sound of Jensen's footfalls faded away to nothing.  
  
"God."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Getting up early to train with Jensen wasn't as difficult as Jared thought it might be.  
  
At first, their sparring reminded Jared of when they were hyperactive teenagers. They would grapple, try to take each other down, spring apart and then begin all over again.  
  
Jensen increased the intensity of the training over the course of a few days.  
  
Jared threw himself into the training wholeheartedly. He didn't hold back when he attacked Jensen. He really wanted to make sure that Jensen got as much conditioning as he needed. There was no way Jared wanted to be a hindrance.  
  
When his training had begun, Jared hadn't been able to take Jensen down even though Jensen could flip him quite easily. However after about a week Jensen had to put a considerable effort into getting Jared onto the ground.  
  
Jared began to learn more things about his guard. For instance, Jensen had been trained in martial arts. There were a hell of a lot of ways that Jensen could nearly break Jared's arm, choke him or make him feel as though his spine would snap.  
  
But every time Jared lay in the red dust panting, sweaty and sore he knew that he was helping Jensen. It was the first time Jared had ever felt as though he had a purpose.  
  
After the first week, Jared began to feel the effects of all the physical activity. He knew Jensen had to be exhausted as well although he didn't seem to show it.  
  
The routine Jensen had set for himself was brutal. Early in the morning, he was running across the dusty hills at the base of the volcano. When he was finally back at the house he would eat a quick breakfast with Jared and they would head down to the courtyard.  
  
In the few hours before lunchtime, they would spar. Jared had learned quickly and he gave Jensen a battle.  
  
Of course, there were times when Jensen worked with weapons and training dummies. That was when Jared would sneak back upstairs to lick his wounds. He tried not to let Jensen know when he was hurt. He didn't want to give him any reason to go back to training with Gil.  
  
Maybe it was a little selfish. Maybe it would have been better for Jensen to train with someone as well-trained as Gil. The nip of guilt gave Jared an extra nudge sometimes to dredge up the last of the energy in his body and continue sparring.  
  
Jared realized one morning that he had survived a week of sparring. And Jensen was looking stronger; his muscles more defined.  
  
One week down.  
  
It was late in the day. The last of the day's sun was slipping through the spaces between the silks. Jared limped over to the hot bath and peeled his tank top off. There was a nasty bruise on his chest and he rubbed at it gingerly. He wasn't even sure how it had happened.  
  
After he stepped out of his shorts, Jared stepped down into the hot water.  
  
Relief washed over him and he let out a groan of pleasure. He let his arms drift through the water as it swirled around him.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
Footsteps sounded behind Jared but he was too exhausted to move much. He let his head fall back and peered up. _Jensen_.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought - I didn't think-"  
  
Jared laughed. "Stop. It's fine. It's not like you haven't seen me in the bath before."  
  
It looked like Jensen nodded. Jared pulled his head back up and gestured for Jensen to come forward.  
  
It took a few moments for Jared to focus his tired eyes.  
  
"You're hurt," Jensen said.  
  
Jared's eyes widened slightly. He'd forgotten about the bruise. That was when Jared noticed a slash across Jensen's chest. "What happened?"  
  
There was an uncharacteristic grimace on Jensen's face. "Was stupid. Tried something new and the blade slipped right out of my damned hand. It's sharp."  
  
"Apparently," Jared answered. At least it made his bruise seem like nothing in comparison. "Get in and clean up. The spring water will help it to heal."  
  
"What?"  
  
If Jared's eyes could be trusted he would say that Jensen looked a little pale.  
  
"Get in. It will wash all the dust out of your cut." Jared shifted over so there was plenty of room for Jensen.  
  
There was no movement for a while so Jared closed his eyes. Eventually, Jared could hear the quiet sounds of Jensen undressing. When the water splashed slightly then lapped against Jared's chest he knew he'd been joined by his guard.  
  
"If you needed to train longer you could have asked me to stay," Jared said without opening his eyes.  
  
"You looked like you were exhausted."  
  
Jared thought about protesting but then he found he just couldn't help laughing.  
  
Jensen looked a little puzzled at first then he chuckled. "Maybe we both overdid it today."  
  
"Maybe." Jared grinned and opened his eyes. Steam was swirling around him and he breathed in deeply.  
  
When Jared's eyes found Jensen he held his breath. Jensen's cheeks were flushed, his eyelids heavy and sweat beaded across his forehead. He must have combed some water through his hair because it seemed softer where it curled against his forehead.  
  
"What?" Jensen asked. He looked a little self-conscious and ran a hand down his face.  
  
"Sorry. Just thinking. It's surprising how tired my mind gets during all these sessions." Jared tried to keep his eyes directed toward the window.  
  
"Any kind of fighting is mental too. Part of it is hoping that the moves will become second nature so that my mind can focus on strategy." Jensen cupped his hand and splashed some water over the cut on his chest.  
  
Without asking, Jared reached behind him and grabbed one of the clean cloths. He slid closer to Jensen and soaked it. When he reached out to press it to Jensen's chest Jensen grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just cleaning it." Jared blinked a few times, a little startled.  
  
It seemed as though Jensen might stop Jared, then his shoulders relaxed slightly and he let go. "Okay."  
  
It seemed wise not to say anything so Jared pressed the cloth to the wound and let the spring water trickle down over the cut.  
  
Jensen winced then shifted his arms out of the water and stretched them along the edge behind him.  
  
Jared soaked the cloth again and cleaned away the blood around the edges of the cut. "Are you feeling as though you'll be ready?"  
  
Nodding, Jensen looked down at where Jared's hand was cleaning. "I think so. Yeah, I will be. Really, this is fine tuning. I had so much training when I was growing up and I've always stayed in shape so I could protect you."  
  
Listening to Jensen speak was relaxing. The deep timbre of his voice soothed Jared's nerves. "Have there been many times in the past when heirs have been attacked?"  
  
Jensen looked up and smiled. "Some generations have been full of intrigue and drama. We're quite boring in comparison."  
  
"Wow. I think I'm glad we're boring then." Jared pressed the cloth against the cut again.  
  
"You should be," Jensen's lashes fell to his cheeks and he let his head fall back. "I think four generations back the heir nearly died of poisoning. There was a lot of competition between the houses and they were all jostling for power."  
  
"Makes everything here seem almost simple," Jared said. "Well, except…"  
  
"It's okay," Jensen interrupted. He lifted his head so he could meet Jared's gaze. "It was your right to invoke the challenge. And it was my choice to volunteer."  
  
"Jensen? Why _did_ you volunteer? Really."  
  
The smile on Jensen's lips softened and his expression seemed lighter somehow. "Because you wanted to choose your own partner. I would do anything for you, Jared."  
  
The cloth froze on Jensen's chest. Jared felt the same tingling sensation begin at the nape of his neck and creep down his spine. It was a declaration Jared hadn't expected.  
  
Jensen withdrew slightly when Jared didn't answer. He straightened up slowly and took the cloth from Jared's hand. "I mean. I'm your guard."  
  
_Oh._ Jared nodded and pushed his mouth into a smile. Of course, Jensen's loyalty was to be admired. "Well, thank you. I can't ever repay you."  
  
Jared moved back to the other side of the pool and leaned against the side.  
  
"Jared. It's not - I didn't think. I had to. Not the-"  
  
"-It's alright. I understand," Jared said softly. He wasn't sure why he kept expecting something _more_ from Jensen. Oddly enough, it hurt each time Jared found out how far off his expectations were.  
  
"It's late," Jensen murmured. " I should get to bed." He leaned forward and gazed at Jared. "See you at breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course," Jared answered. He'd changed the morning menu so there was more protein for Jensen. It seemed like there were so few things Jared could do to help.  
  
Jensen moved over to the steps and climbed out of the water.  
  
Jared's eyes took in the muscular curves on Jensen's body; the curve of his tight ass and his muscular thighs. The water running down all that flesh was hypnotic.  
  
But, Jensen disappeared behind Jared to get dressed. Once he was out of sight, Jared realized he'd been holding his breath. His heart was pounding almost painfully and there was a buzzing sound in his ears.  
  
He _liked_ the way Jensen's body looked. He liked the strange sensations he felt when he looked at him. It was a blessing and a problem.  
  
"Jared? You awake?" Jensen sounded amused.  
  
"Sorry. Yeah. Was thinking." He was thinking about things he certainly wouldn't say out loud.  
  
"Go to bed before you drown," Jensen teased.  
  
"I will. Don't worry." Jared smiled and waved. He was glad that Jensen couldn't see his face because he was sure he looked as conflicted as he felt.  
  
Jensen headed out and down the stairs and Jared considered slipping down under the water. Instead, he climbed out of the bath and dried himself off. The oblivion of sleep was appealing. Things had never been more complicated.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"Tahmoh Penikett," Jeff said slowly.  
  
When Jeff had let Jensen know the lottery had been drawn and there was an opponent he had wanted to meet them in person. Jared wondered if he had wanted to see how Jensen's training was going.  
  
"I don't know him well," Jensen said from where he was perched on the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Is this good or bad?" Jared asked. He had no idea who the opponent was; he'd never even heard of him.  
  
"It's not great," Jeff said. "But I'm confident of Jensen's ability."  
  
Jared slumped down on the sofa and rubbed at his forehead. "How do you think he will fight?"  
  
Jensen sighed. "He's head of the Security team on Ventas. He's well-trained-"  
  
"-and may feel obligated to put on a good show. Loyalty being what it is," Jeff added.  
  
"You can do this, Jensen. You're fit,healthy and we'll continue to train as much as we can," Jared said firmly.  
  
"We?" Jeff looked a little bewildered.  
  
"Jared's been helping me," Jensen offered. He cleared his throat and looked down. "I thought some conditioning would be good for him. He's a strong man and already a good fighter."  
  
Jeff stared at Jensen for a while. "I thought you were working with Gil."  
  
"I was. I am. Sometimes I work with him in the evenings. He has his own job he has to be at." Jensen clasped his hands together then rubbed his thumb into the palm of his other hand.  
  
"I wouldn't take no for an answer," Jared interjected.  
  
Jeff's brow was furrowed as he looked first at Jared then at Jensen. "I'm not sure that this was a good idea, Jensen. Considering the-"  
  
"- Jeff, I thought it through carefully. Jared and I work well together. We're able to train for hours every day."  
  
Jensen and Jeff were starting at each other with an intensity Jared had never seen before. It seemed as though there was another conversation going on that Jared wasn't party to.  
  
"It's okay, Jeff. No one wants Jensen to succeed more than I do," Jared said quietly.  
  
After a little while longer, Jeff finally looked over at Jared and nodded. "I need to be on my way."  
  
Jared stood when his mentor did and walked him towards the steps. "Jeff, I'm doing my very best to help."  
  
"I know you are, Son." Jeff squeezed Jared's shoulder and flashed a slight smile. "Just be careful. You know how much is at stake."  
  
There was _no_ doubt in Jared's mind what was at stake, none at all.  
  
Jared blew out a breath as he headed back over to where Jensen was still sitting. "He cares about you a lot."  
  
There was a wistful smile on Jensen's face. "Jeff is a wonderful man; he really is."  
  
The two men were quiet for a while then Jensen stood and stretched his arms high above his head. "I'm going to run for a while."  
  
Recently, Jensen had taken to running in the evenings. He said it helped him to sleep. But Jared wondered if Jensen was just trying to keep himself busy.  
  
"Okay," Jared said. "Be careful. The light is already fading."  
  
"I will." Jensen slipped his hand around to cup the back of Jared's neck. He squeezed gently then tousled Jared's hair. "Tomorrow."  
  
Jared nodded as he felt heat crawling through his body. As fleeting as the touch was, it had a lingering effect on Jared.  
  
Once Jensen was gone, Jared headed out onto the terrace. The deep red of the sunset was beautiful and it deepened all the colors in the landscape.  
  
Jensen appeared from around the front of the house and jogged along a lightly worn path. He moved gracefully; he almost seemed to spring forward with each step.  
  
As Jared watched he was sure that Jensen looked up at him. But the early evening light made it difficult to see clearly.  
  
Jared held up his hand anyway as Jensen disappeared over one of the small hills. He never wanted Jensen to feel as though he was alone, not for a single moment.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The days continued to pass. Time had a way of moving faster when Jared most wanted it to go slowly.  
  
Things had changed so much. Jared had never expected to harbor the feelings he did for Jensen. It was certainly more than just a relationship with his _guard_. It felt like Jensen was more than that even though Jared couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
What Jared knew was that he always felt more at ease when he was near Jensen. It didn't matter what they were doing or where they were. And Jared found that he looked forward to the times Jensen would touch him. Sometimes, It was just a fleeting touch, sometimes Jensen would throw his arm around Jared and pull him against his side.  
  
Jared tried not to let his feelings get in the way of anything they were doing.  
  
Like sparring.  
  
Jensen was crouched down across the circle they had traced in the sand. Sweat glistened on his neck and chest as he glared at Jared. Jensen was _very_ serious about his training.  
  
Jensen raised his eyebrows questioningly and Jared nodded.  
  
The nod was Jensen's cue to launch into the circle. They collided at the center of the circle and the breath rushed out of Jared's lungs.  
  
They had been sparring for about an hour and Jared's muscles were beginning to shake when he exerted himself. He was determined not to be the one to ask for a break.  
  
An arm slid around Jared's neck and he pushed his chin down to prevent Jensen from choking him. They tumbled down to the ground and Jared scrambled to the side and managed to catch Jensen's arm.  
  
But, Jared was new to some of the submission techniques that Jensen had been teaching him. Jensen rolled over and twisted his arm free of Jared's grasp.  
  
They ended up tangled together. Jared was lying on his belly and coughed when he inhaled some dust. He felt Jensen's grip loosen momentarily.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Keep going," Jared growled.  
  
The strength was back in Jensen's hands immediately.  
  
Jared flung his arms out to the sides and pushed up as hard as he could to try and shake Jensen loose. He ended up on his knees with Jensen hanging off his back.  
  
The arm slid back around Jared's throat. This time, he was prepared. Jared pulled Jensen's hand in the direction it was moving and swung his body to the side.  
  
Once he had eluded Jensen's hands, Jared scrambled to his feet and circled around Jensen.  
  
"Nice," Jensen murmured. An instant later he dove at Jared's legs and took him down to the ground again. Jensen used his body weight to pin Jared to the ground.  
  
Jared wrapped his long legs around Jensen's hips and locked his ankles together.  
  
When he managed to free one of his arms, Jensen pressed it to Jared's throat and cut off his air.  
  
There was a new maneuver Jensen had taught Jared to get out of the position he was in. A hip escape.  
  
Jared wrenched Jensen's arm away from his neck at the same time as he twisted his hips to the side and thrust them up.  
  
Jensen fell down onto Jared's body with a groan. The warm exhale of air danced across the tender skin on Jared's neck. A sudden weakness overtook Jared and his arms fell to his sides.  
  
For a few _long_ moments, Jensen lay there on top of Jared. His lips were grazing the stubble on Jared's jaw. Their chests moved together as they heaved breath into their lungs. It felt like some kind of electricity sparked between them.  
  
The sensation overwhelmed Jared and he closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.  
  
In a flash, something changed and Jensen rolled off Jared's body. He scrambled to his feet and staggered a few steps before tripping and landing on his knees.  
  
Jared just laid there on his back staring up at the cloudless sky. His heart was racing and he _knew_ it wasn't because of the wrestling. It was because of the way it felt to have all of Jensen's weight pressing down on him. Jared reached up and smoothed his fingers over the tingling skin on his neck. He could still feel the warm breath as though it was _right_ there.  
  
"Sorry," Jensen murmured. He was still kneeling on the ground, fingers gripping his thighs.  
  
Rolling his head to the side, Jared watched Jensen for a while. He looked a little rattled, almost as though he was afraid of Jared's reaction.  
  
But Jared knew how things were. He had feelings for Jensen. He had feelings he didn't even want to fully explore. But the look on Jensen's face spoke volumes. Jensen had been nothing but kind to Jared. Their lives had been woven together and Jensen had taken care of Jared every moment. But that was the extent of his feelings. Jared would never be ungrateful for that.  
  
The heat from the sun was beating down on Jared where he lay in the dust. Sweat was trickling down the sides of his neck. He closed his eyes. "I should go and wash up."  
  
There was silence for a while then Jensen spoke quietly. "It's been a long day."  
  
Jared struggled to get up. The courtyard spun around him for a few moments before settling. "Could you see if Gil is available for a few days? I think I need a break."  
  
Jared heard the sound of Jensen settling down on the ground. He shaded his eyes from the sun and looked over at Jared.  
  
"Jared? You're a great training partner. I just-"  
  
"It's alright. I mean I know." Jared shifted his feet nervously then walked backward a few steps. "Gil is available, right?"  
  
Jensen sat cross-legged in the dirt and stared up at Jared. He looked confused and hurt at the same time. "He's available, but-"  
  
"-I just think I'm doing you an injustice because I'm not presenting the kind of challenge you need." Jared didn't want Jensen to be able to talk him into continuing. If he let Jensen get the request out Jared wouldn't be able to say, no."  
  
"I - um. Okay." Jensen just sat there looking defeated and Jared's heart melted a little.  
  
"I'll still meet you for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day if you want. And anything else I can help with." Jared just needed a little distance between Jensen and him. Distance that would lessen the intensity of the feelings he didn't want to face.  
  
"Please," Jensen said.  
  
Jared nodded, turned and fled up the stone steps. He didn't slow down until he got to the top landing. He paused long enough to look down and see that Jensen was still sitting on the ground before he hurried into his rooms.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Over the course of a few days, things settled into a new routine for Jared and Jensen. Jared continued to ensure there were good meals available all the time. He patched Jensen up when he hurt himself and he encouraged Jensen to use the spring bath. Jared nearly always found something to keep himself busy with while Jensen was bathing. It seemed prudent.  
  
In the mornings, after breakfast, Jensen would run. In the afternoons, he would train with Gil. Sometimes, Jared would peer over the top landing and watch. The problem was that he didn't like the way it made him feel. It was difficult to stay away because he really wanted to know how Jensen was doing. Jared felt somehow as though things wouldn't fall apart if he was watching.  
  
It was on that top landing of the staircase that Jeff found Jared one afternoon close to the battle. Jared had seen his mentor down in the courtyard speaking with Jensen and Gil. No doubt Jeff was updating the men about some part of the upcoming event. _Event_. Jared had taken to calling it an event in his mind because _fight_ or _battle_ made his chest hurt.  
  
"Hi, Jared." Jeff leaned in and hugged Jared before leaning on the railing next to him. "Jensen says you don't train with him anymore."  
  
Jared nodded without looking at Jeff.  
  
"I think that's good. Jensen needs to be really focussed on what he's doing. Emotions, even if it's just a good friendship will get in the way of that," Jeff said.  
  
"I suppose." Jared answered. He had suspected Jeff would be pleased about his withdrawal from training. Perhaps Jeff had seen something in Jared he hadn't seen in himself until it was nearly too late.  
  
Jeff turned to face Jared and smiled. "I know this has been hard for you, Jared. I know it seems like I don't understand anything. But, I do know how challenging your life has been. You probably wish you could change everything."  
  
It wasn't something Jared could answer quickly. Would he change things? Sure, there were some things he would change. He wouldn't change the fact that he knew Jensen or Jeff. He would never want to change his home. Other than that, he wasn't even sure. "There are some things I wouldn't change, Jeff. You. I wouldn't change you."  
  
The answer made Jeff smile and he patted Jared's arm. “It's not much longer, Jared. By this time next week, this will all be over. For better or for worse."  
  
"Better or worse? I'm not sure there _is_ a better." It wasn't lost on Jared that he'd taken a foolish gamble. He was going to lose Jensen regardless of the outcome of the fight. In many ways he wished that he could just freeze time and have everything stay the way it was.  
  
"Things will settle, Jared. It may not seem like it now but they will. Ruling will give you more freedom than you've ever had." Jeff sighed and looked down at Gil and Jensen as the sound of laughter rose up from the courtyard.  
  
"The problem is that some things are more important than others," Jared said. "And if you figure that out too late…" He shrugged.  
  
For once, Jeff looked like he agreed with Jared. The smile on his face was sad and he nodded. "The thing about time is that it keeps passing. As it passes everything hurts a little less."  
  
It did little to comfort Jared. He wasn't even sure if it was supposed to comfort him. Jared had long since lost track of the reasons that existed for doing anything. "It will be over soon."  
  
"Right."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Jensen and Gil. The two of them had been sparring for a long time. They were covered in sweat and their skin was flushed. Jensen looked better than ever.  
  
"He looks good," Jeff said quietly. "Fit. He's been working hard."  
  
"He wants to win."  
  
"I think there's more to it than that," Jeff answered.  
  
"That _needs_ to be the outcome."  
  
Jeff nodded slowly and Jared wondered, once again, if there was more in Jeff's past than Jared knew.  
  
"I almost forgot," Jeff said. "The morning of the challenge, you're expected to help Jensen into his body armor. It's been fitted and will arrive here soon. Then you and he will travel separately to Spatia. Then -"  
  
"I know." The last thing Jared needed was a reminder of how the day would unfold.  
  
"That's what I came to tell you. Jensen knows."  
  
"Time just keeps on passing," Jared murmured. Jeff's words would stick with him.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The night before the challenge, Jensen had requested that he and Jared have a later dinner. Of course, Jared had agreed. In fact, he didn't even ask why. He assumed that Jensen would have some business to take care of or maybe he just wanted to spend some time with his friends.  
  
So Jared had passed the early evening alone. He had checked over the body armor so he knew where all the fasteners were. It felt far too light in Jared's hands. It was made from hand worked leather and had the insignia for Ignis imprinted on the chest cover.  
  
Once the armor was laid back into its box, Jared had poured himself some wine. He ended up sitting at the foot of his bed staring across the room.  
  
It was the last night he would wait for Jensen. Really, no matter which way things went it was probably the last night he would even see Jensen for a very long time.  
  
As soon as the challenge was over, Jared wouldn't even be able to catch his breath before he would be sworn in.  
  
_Too_ fast.  
  
_Far_ too fast.  
  
To sooth his rattled nerves, Jared went through his memories of all the summers that he had spent with Jensen. He lost himself in the sights and sounds of the days they spent running through the sage with the sun beating down on their backs. It would always be the place he went to escape.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
Startled, Jared nearly spilled his wine. "Jensen, you scared me."  
  
It was dark and Jared looked around, momentarily confused. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been sitting there.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jensen walked over to the foot of the bed and smiled down at Jared. "Sitting in the dark is very moody."  
  
Jared had to look away from the warmth of Jensen's smile. He swirled the wine around in his glass as a distraction. The purple liquid looked black now that the sun had gone down.  
  
"The dinner is set out," Jared said. He'd requested some of Jensen's favorite foods. Everything was in warmers on the terrace table. "Let's go outside."  
  
Jensen held out his hand and when Jared grasped it he was hauled up to his feet.  
  
"You're a lot stronger," Jared murmured. All the time that Jensen had been training had certainly paid off.  
  
"I should hope so." Jensen chuckled and dragged Jared towards the terrace.  
  
They slipped through the silks and emerged into the warm night air. Jared set his wine down on the table and gestured for Jensen to sit.  
  
Instead of sitting across from Jared, Jensen sat down beside him. He opened the warmers and grinned. "My favorites."  
  
Nodding, Jared picked up a plate and handed it to Jensen. "Eat."  
  
Jensen didn't need to be told twice. He filled up his plate and began eating.  
  
For his part, Jared didn't have much of an appetite. All he could think about was what was coming in the morning.  
  
For a while, Jensen talked about his evening. He'd been to see friends and he seemed to have had a good time.  
  
Jared was a bit conflicted. After all, he was glad that Jensen had been in the company of his friends. But, there was still the part of him that couldn't help being a little jealous. "Was Gil there?"  
  
Nodding, Jensen chewed a few times and then swallowed. "He managed to get the night off. I was glad he could be there; he's been a really big help."  
  
"He has," Jared said softly.  
  
"And you too," Jensen said. He rested his hand over Jared's forearm for a few moments. "I couldn't have done all this without you."  
  
It was a nice thing for Jensen to say but Jared wasn't sure that he believed it.  
  
"I'll do my best for you tomorrow, Jared."  
  
Just like that, all of Jared's bottled up emotions seemed to be balled up in his throat. Tears burned his eyes and he looked away from Jensen so he wouldn't see them. Jared couldn't say a word.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
It felt a little like Jared's heart was clawing it's way up his throat. "I know how difficult - I know. I just want you to know that no matter the outcome tomorrow, I will make sure you are taken care of."  
  
It certainly wasn't all that Jared wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jensen about all the crazy feelings he'd been dealing with. He wanted to touch the tip of his finger to the copper colored freckles on Jensen's face. Jared _wanted_ to tell Jensen how often he had thought about suggesting that they leave.  
  
When Jensen spoke, his voice was low and quiet. "I know, Jared. You've always been very … kind to me."  
  
The word _kind_ made Jared turn to look at his guard's face. It had never been kindness to someone in his service that had prompted him to care for Jensen. Jared had always thought of Jensen as a friend. He felt even more for the man since they'd begun spending so much time together.  
  
As he stared into Jensen's eyes, Jared tried to seek out some sort of feeling or emotion. He'd been so sure a few times when they'd been sparring that he'd seen something in Jensen's dark, green eyes.  
  
All Jared could see there was anxiety, concern, but nothing _more_.  
  
Jared let out a long sigh and looked down at his glass. Sadly, it was almost empty.  
  
Jensen reached out and slid his hand over Jared's thigh. The heat of his palm bled through the thin silk of Jared's slacks. It sent a wave of gooseflesh skittering up his body.  
  
"Jared, are you okay? Is there something you want to tell me?" There was nothing but kindness on Jensen's face. Of course, he could tell something was going on. They'd spent too much time together for him not to know Jared well.  
  
So, there was Jared's opportunity. He was being given a wide-open invitation to talk about the way he felt.  
  
But Jeff had warned Jared so many times that Jensen needed to stay focused on the fight ahead of him. Any kind of emotion would get in the way of that, even if it was just sympathy for Jared's predicament.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Jensen. I'm fine. I'm just really tired, exhausted really. And, for obvious reasons, I'm worried about tomorrow." Jared made himself smile and tried to relax some of the tension he could feel in his face.  
  
Brow furrowed, Jensen withdrew his hand. He blinked a few times as he studied Jared's face. “Have you thought about who you'll choose? If I win, I mean."  
  
To hide the fact that his smile was wavering, Jared turned to face the table so he could pour himself some more wine. "I haven't really been thinking about it."  
  
"I suppose your choices are limited." Jensen took another mouthful of food.  
  
After a sip of wine, Jared felt a little more like he could breathe. "Who would _you_ choose?"  
  
Looking a little surprised, Jensen sat back on his chair. "Me?"  
  
"Yes. If you were in my position."  
  
"I probably wouldn't have challenged my parents’ choice." Jensen seemed to realize the implication of his words and he sat up and looked at Jared. "Not that there's anything wrong with what you did."  
  
Jared shrugged a shoulder and smiled slightly  
  
"I've always followed the rules, Jared. Even when there were times I thought I would go insane. It's just the way I am." Jensen smiled wistfully and pulled a plate of fruit closer so he could eat some grapes.  
  
"We've been on the same path for a long time, you and me," Jared said softly. "You will move on after this."  
  
Jensen nodded. "One way or another I will have a different job, I suppose."  
  
"Maybe some time at home?"  
  
"That would be nice. I haven't seen my parents in a very long time." Jensen looked a little sad as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip.  
  
"When was the last time?" Jared couldn't remember Jensen ever taking more than a day off work.  
  
"Years ago when my brother got married."  
  
"Years?" It hadn't occurred to Jared before that Jensen wasn't able to see his family regularly. "I would have - you could have taken our transport."  
  
Jensen's smile broadened and he held up his hand to stop Jared. "It was my decision. I know that you would have allowed me to go. It was just difficult."  
  
"Difficult how?" There was still so much that Jared didn't know or understand about Jensen.  
  
Lowering his gaze, Jensen took a deep breath. "When I went to my brother's wedding it was hard to see how much my parents had aged. Felt a little like I'd been away for a hundred years."  
  
Jared had very little experience with time away from his family. In fact, he felt he had the opposite problem. The one good thing about becoming Ruler was that he would be out from under his father's thumb. "Well, after this we'll make sure you have a long visit."  
  
"I'm afraid it might be out of your hands, Jared. I'll probably be sent to the Ruling Guard Division. That's its own entity."  
  
If Jared was right, Jensen looked a little sad. "You'll always have a home here, Jensen." Jared never felt as though he could offer anything of great value to Jensen.  
  
"Thank you." Jensen slapped his hands on his thighs and smiled warmly. "Let's talk about happier things. It's our last night together. I'm going to have one glass of wine and let's talk about all the time we spent out there on all that beautiful land that I'm going to miss so much."  
  
Jared knew that Jensen loved Ignis as much as he did. It was the kind of place that wormed its way into one's soul.  
  
Jared held up his wine glass towards Jensen. "To the future then."  
  
"The future."  
  
Jared tried his damndest for the rest of the evening to keep Jensen's spirits up. It wasn't difficult for Jared to come up with memories that would make Jensen laugh. Over the years, the two of them had been a force to reckoned with.  
  
They laughed a lot. Jared had always loved the sound of Jensen's laughter; he always had. The sound of their laughter had been much more common when they were younger.  
  
They ate until they were content. They moved on from wine to water very early in the evening. It was unspoken agreement; the shared knowledge that the events of the following day would be better faced without any kind of hangover.  
  
For a while, they watched stars and tried to remember the strange constellations they had made up when they were children. They weren't very successful but it was still very amusing.  
  
Jared tried to ask more questions about Jensen's life. If he'd learned anything over the previous few weeks it was that he didn't know Jensen as well as he thought. But Jensen did a pretty good job of keeping things to himself. He didn't do it in a direct way, he just had a habit of steering the topic in another direction.  
  
Jared asked if Jensen had been seeing any of the women he knew on the Security teams. After a noncommittal shrug, Jensen had asked Jared about the women who moved in his circles. They agreed mutually to move on to a more comfortable subject.  
  
It happened a few more times, so eventually, Jared just let Jensen lead the conversation.  
  
So. Reminisce they did for a few hours. The time passed quickly; which was kind of surprising. After all, Jared was used to time crawling.  
  
Far too soon it was time for Jensen to leave. That meant there were just a few hours of sleep standing between them and the inevitable.  
  
They lingered on the terrace for a while, staring out at the dark landscape in front of them. "You'll come up early?"  
  
Jensen nodded and clasped his hands together tightly. "I don't imagine I'll get much sleep."  
  
"Yeah," Jared agreed. He was already envisioning hours of staring at the ceiling. "You - if you want, you could stay here."  
  
After a couple of seconds, Jensen shook his head. "Last night in this place one way or another. I'm feeling a bit sentimental."  
  
Jared understood completely. He'd only offered because he didn't want the evening to be over.  
  
They walked through the silks back into the dimly lit room. Jared suddenly felt a little awkward. It certainly felt as though he should be saying something important, something Jensen would remember. But no words were coming to his mind.  
  
Jensen stepped in close to Jared and pulled him into the circle of his arms.  
  
A little surprised, Jared took a couple of moments to slip his arms around Jensen's waist.  
  
With his cheek pressed to Jensen's, Jared could smell the lemongrass oil that Jensen used sometimes. He could feel the warmth of Jensen's skin and the softness of his hair.  
  
Then the moment was over and Jensen was stepping back. "Try to get some sleep."  
  
Jared nodded. "You too."  
  
Jensen smiled. He hesitated a moment then headed down the steps.  
  
Jared looked around. As Jensen's footsteps faded away he sighed and headed over to his bed.  
  
He _knew_ it would be a long and sleepless night.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The sun was a sliver on the horizon when Jared woke up. He must have dozed off shortly before dawn because it didn't feel as though he'd had any rest at all.  
  
He bathed quickly, afraid he would fall asleep in the hot spring water. His official silk clothes had been laid out the night before. Black, rough silk trousers, and a deep red shirt with blue designs down one sleeve. He'd only dressed officially twice before and the weight of the forthcoming day pressed down heavily upon him.  
  
The silk was smooth under Jared's fingers as he slipped his arms into the shirt. His hands were trembling slightly and Jared wasn't sure if that was from lack of sleep or the anxiety he was riddled with.  
  
Once he was dressed, he picked up the box of body armor for Jensen and placed it on the end of his bed.  
  
Opening the box felt like far more monumental than it should. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the armor, after all, but it was _the_ day.  
  
By the time he heard Jensen's boots on the stone steps, Jared had the various pieces of armor laid out across the bottom of the bed.  
  
When Jensen stepped into the room he was wearing the fitted black jumpsuit Jeff had brought over for him. It was the perfect thickness to fit under the armor. There were red cords that seemed to follow the curves of Jensen's muscles and Jared stared for a while.  
  
"Morning," Jensen said in a gravelly voice. "The vehicles are already downstairs."  
  
"So early?"  
  
Jensen shrugged. "I suppose they're anxious to make sure we show up." There was a smile on Jensen's face but his eyes looked more anxious than happy.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"As well as can be expected. Didn't sleep very well but I rested my body just the same."  
  
Jared nodded and gestured towards the armor. "You ready?"  
  
As Jensen nodded he winced slightly and it made Jared's throat tighten up. Rather than trying to speak anymore, Jared reached out and urged Jensen closer to the end of the bed.  
  
Once Jensen was in front of him, Jared picked up the chest covering. He pressed it to Jensen's chest and attached it to the jumpsuit.  
  
"I thought you weren't big on tradition, Jared." There was a slight smirk on Jensen's face. "I can do this myself."  
  
"Maybe it's good luck if I do it," Jared said softly. "Besides, this is the first time you've let me do something for you in a while."  
  
It wasn't like Jensen could deny that. Ever since they had stopped sparring Jensen had seemed to keep his distance. That might have been for the best.  
  
"Well," Jensen said. "Do your job then."  
  
When Jared looked up he was greeted by a teasing smile on Jensen's face. But even with that smile, Jared found it difficult to feel any happiness. It was too difficult for him to forget that there was no good outcome really.  
  
Jared rolled his shoulders and tried to shake loose some of the tension. For a few moments, he just held his hand to the thin armor over Jensen's heart.  
  
Their eyes met then Jensen looked down. His long lashes hid his eyes from sight.  
  
Jared turned back to the bed and picked up one of the sleeves. He slid it onto Jensen's arm and fastened it to the chest piece. He knew that the material used to make the armor was very strong but it felt far too light in his hands.  
  
It only took about five minutes for the dull gray armor to be fitted. Jared stepped back and watched as Jensen adjusted the fit.  
  
"How do I look?" Jensen asked.  
  
"Good." Jared smiled and swept his hands through his hair.  
  
"Alright." Jensen rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. "I had better go."  
  
There was a lump in Jared's throat. He rushed forward and threw his arms around Jensen's shoulders.  
  
With his face pressed against Jensen's neck, Jared fought the urge to cry or scream or … he wasn't sure what.  
  
Jensen held onto Jared tightly for a while then he rested his forehead against Jared's cheek. "I'll look for you there," he whispered.  
  
Jared was still nodding as Jensen pulled away and headed down the steps. They would travel separately to the arena, yet another tradition.  
  
The engine of Jensen's vehicle sounded briefly then it was gone.  
  
Jared had no desire to watch Jensen fight; more precisely, he didn't want to see someone he cared for hurt. But, when Jensen looked up from the ring, Jared wanted to be there. It was the only thing left he could do for Jensen.  
  
-=-=-=

When Jared walked into Spatia's largest arena he reached out unconsciously for Jeffrey's arm.  
  
The huge space was packed with people. There was a loud buzz in the room that seemed to go quiet for a few moments when Jared entered through the huge, main doors.  
  
"Head up," Jeff said softly. "Show Jensen you're confident."  
  
Jared raised his gaze immediately. There was a clear path up to a long table overlooking the arena. Jared couldn't see Jensen in the sea of faces, so he focused on getting to the table.  
  
Jeff pressed his hand to the small of Jared's back and they moved along the open space in front of them.  
  
There were some familiar faces. Matt and Danneel were standing to one side, their heads bowed as they spoke. No doubt Danneel had decided there was a good chance she would be chosen if Jensen won the battle. Matt looked worried. As they passed the couple, Matt looked up and nodded once at Jared.  
  
Genevieve was with her family, all of whom looked either angry or upset. She would have interpreted Jared's actions as a clear indication that he didn't want her for a ruling partner.  
  
Of course, in Jared's mind, it wasn't personal. What he'd wanted was to rule alone. He wished that he had just gone along with his parent’s decision.  
  
"Just over here," Jeff murmured as he gestured towards the table.  
  
There were four steps that felt like a hundred and then they finally reached the table. "Where's Jensen?"  
  
"Relax, Jared," Jeff said from just behind Jared's shoulder. "He's right there."  
  
Jared followed the direction Jeff was pointing and finally saw Jensen. He was sitting on a bench along one side of the five-sided arena.  
  
As soon as their eyes met, Jared relaxed slightly. He sat down and drank from a glass of water that was pressed into his hand by Jeff.  
  
Jensen looked as though he was tense; his shoulders were set and his jaw was clenched. He smiled at Jared briefly then looked across the arena.  
  
Jensen's opponent sat on a bench opposite him. Tahmoh Penikett looked strong. He had broad shoulders and looked as though he was at least as tall as Jensen. He was an imposing figure.  
  
When Jared looked back over at Jensen, their gazes met again and both men smiled. Jeff had been absolutely right. Jared needed to show his confidence. Jensen was strong and determined and he could win. Jared couldn't even entertain any other outcome.  
  
Rob Benedict entered the room and headed over to a desk opposite where Jared and Jeff were seated.  
  
When Jared finally looked along his own table he saw that his parents were also there. His father was staring straight ahead. He hadn't spoken to Jared since the challenge had been invoked. While it wasn't all that surprising, Jared had thought his father would manage to show some concern for Jensen.  
  
As he stared, Jared saw his mother smile slightly before turning away.  
  
"Don't think about them, Jared. Your father took the challenge personally." Jeff's voice was only loud enough for Jared to hear.  
  
What Jeff was saying made sense but it was still difficult for Jared to look away from his parents. It would be an uphill battle but he really wanted his father's understanding. It was beginning to seem as though that wish may be a lost cause.  
  
Rob smoothed his finger over his Comm band. When he cleared his throat the sound was projected around the arena. "Everyone? May I have your attention, please."  
  
It took a few moments for the murmuring to die down and Rob waited patiently.  
  
Jared could feel sweat trickling down the middle of his back. He curled his fingers into tight fists and rested them on the table. He didn't care if anyone saw how upset he was. He kept his eyes on Jensen, wanting somehow to convey his support.  
  
Rob cleared his throat again. "Welcome, everyone. I'm sure you are all aware that we are here because Jared Padalecki invoked a challenge regarding the ruling partner chosen by his parents.”  
  
Rob gestured towards Jensen. "Jensen Ackles will take up the challenge on behalf of Jared.”  
  
When Rob gestured towards Tahmoh there was a lot of rustling as people turned to look. "Tahmoh Penikett was chosen by random by lottery to face Jensen. There is a dagger suspended in the center of the ring. The goal is for a fighter to take possession of that dagger. If Jensen claims the dagger and hands it to Jared, Jared will choose his own ruling partner. If Tammoh claims the dagger then Jared forfeits the right to choose a partner and will rule alone."  
  
After a brief glance around the arena, Rob continued. "The fight will begin when the dagger is lowered into the arena. A chime will sound. There are weapons along the far side of the pentagon. No style of combat or maneuver is banned from this fight. The fight is only considered to be finished when one of these men is able to take that dagger uncontested."  
  
Rob took a deep breath. "Gentlemen? I thank you for your courage and discipline. Good luck. Let's begin."  
  
Tears were scratching at the backs of Jared's eyes and he could feel the bite of bile in his throat.  
  
Jensen looked up at Jared as the dagger began its journey down into the arena. He smiled, nodded, then returned his gaze to his opponent.  
  
The intensity of the moment made Jared close his eyes. He allowed himself two breaths before forcing himself to look again.  
  
Tahmoh and Jensen both headed towards the center of the pentagon. They shared a few words as the dagger continued to drop closer to them. Finally, they shook hands and took a few steps back. There were small Spatia insignias marked on the ground and that was where both men stood.  
  
The dagger seemed to take forever to reach its final position. Jensen adjusted one of his armored sleeves then glanced over at Jared. He smiled once more and Jared tried to smile back; he knew it would look shaky, at best.  
  
Then a low chime sounded. Both men spun and ran full speed towards the wall of weapons behind them. As Jared watched, he could hear his heart beating in his ears. Tahmoh chose a heavy-looking sword and when Jared looked back over at Jensen he saw him pick up a shield.  
  
"What is he doing?" Jared whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
Jeff leaned forward so he was closer to Jared. "Penikett is known for being impatient. He attacks quickly and can sometimes run out of steam. Jensen can help with that and conserve his own energy.  
  
Jared glanced at Jeff briefly before looking back at Jensen. "How would Jensen know that? He doesn't even know Peniket well."  
  
"Perhaps," Jeff said softly, "someone from Spatia told him."  
  
A few precious moments passed as Jared stared at Jeff. To say he was surprised was an understatement.  
  
A clang of metal against metal made Jared's gaze snap back to the pentagon. He looked in time to see Tahmoh's sword slide off the shield Jensen held above his head.  
  
Just like that, the fight had begun.  
  
Tahmoh swung the sword in a wide arc and Jensen dove to the side and somersaulted over the shield. He was on his feet in time to stop another glancing blow from the sword.  
  
Each blow of the weapon was loud enough to send tremors through Jared's body. He had to fight the urge to jump over the table and throw himself between the two men. Nothing was worse than putting Jensen through this battle and knowing there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Jeff had been right about Tahmoh; he rained blows down on Jensen's shield. Each blow sent Jensen back a step until he was finally near the weapons behind him.  
  
Jared held his breath as he watched the blows. For a while, he wasn't sure what Jensen would do but then he saw Jensen glance behind him. "He's going to try for a weapon," Jared whispered.  
  
Jeff slipped his hand over Jared's shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
There really was nothing that Jeff could say. They both knew Jensen well enough to tell when he had a plan.  
  
In a split second, the tide changed in the arena. Jensen slammed the shield forward into Tahmoh so forcefully that the man fell backward into a half crouch.  
  
Jensen took advantage of the brief respite to toss the shield aside and snatch a sword off the wall. Before Tahmoh was even able to get to his feet, Jensen was landing blows as Tahmoh struggled to defend against them.  
  
It went on and on.  
  
The two men's swords would crash together as they each tried to discover a weakness in the others' defenses. Sometimes, the blows were more on target than others and Jared would flinch back. Once, a strike from Tahmoh ricocheted off the hilt of Jensen's sword and slammed into his armor-covered shoulder.  
  
Jared sucked in a desperate breath as he tried to stand. But, Jeff's grip on his arm was firm. "Don't. You'll distract Jensen."  
  
How had Jared not thought of that? The last thing Jensen needed was to look away from the fight. With the sounds of clashing metal ringing in his ears, Jared bowed his head for a few moments.  
  
It was almost unbearable.  
  
When Jared lifted his head, he risked a glance over at his father. The senior Padalecki was relaxed back in his chair, sipping some wine and looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. It sickened Jared. Yes, it was Jared's fault entirely that Jensen was putting his life on the line but he expected some kind of compassion from his father. The entire family had known Jensen for a very long time.  
  
The fighting continued. The swords began to look like a blur to Jared. The sun from the huge skylight glinted off the metal blades as they swung through the air and crossed each other.  
  
Finally, after an eternity, Jensen managed to stab his sword past Tahmoh's defenses. The blade sliced into Tahmoh's hip.  
  
Jared leaned forward and held his breath. As he watched, he could see blood begin to darken the material of Tahmoh's jumpsuit.  
  
The two men seemed to pause where they were. Jensen tilted his head slightly as though he were asking Tahmoh a question; waiting for some kind of answer.  
  
"What's happening?" Jared asked.  
  
Jeff narrowed his gaze as he watched the combatants. "I think Jensen is giving Tahmoh a chance to give up."  
  
"They can do that?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "In theory. If one of them refuses to continue fighting and the other gets the dagger…"  
  
"Then what happens?" Jared couldn't take his eyes off the men in the pentagon. It was a momentary standoff.  
  
"It would mean that the person who _stood back_ , in this case, Tahmoh, would be exiled from his home house. But he would have his life."  
  
"This is insane." Jared shook his head slowly. "I just want to get Jensen out of this. It's all my fault."  
  
Jeff's hand settled on Jared's arm and held on tightly. "Jared, you didn't even ask what would happen to you."  
  
It took a moment for Jared to register Jeff's question. "I don't care, Jeff."  
  
The expression on Jeff's face softened and Jared looked back at Jensen in time to see him block a powerful blow from Tahmoh. Apparently, neither man was going to surrender to the other.  
  
The fight changed gears again and Jared remained riveted to the action in the pentagon. Tahmoh's sword thumped to the ground after a particularly strong blow from Jensen. The impact sent a small cloud of dust swirling about the men's feet.  
  
When Tahmoh realized he was unarmed, he turned and bolted for the weapons behind him.  
  
Much to Jared's surprise, Jensen walked slowly and steadily after his opponent. A frown marred Jared's forehead and he spoke softly without looking at Jeff. "Why isn't he running?"  
  
"Just conserving his energy and being true to himself, I suppose," Jeff answered.  
  
"True?"  
  
"You know him, Jared. He's not the kind of person who will take advantage of someone."  
  
Jared nodded. He knew Jensen was gentle; he was a caring person and believed in fairness. The problem was that Jared would throw all those beliefs aside _just_ to ensure that Jensen would emerge from the arena victorious. It was impossible for him to watch the battle objectively. There was only one outcome he could live with.  
  
Tahmoh grabbed a long-bladed dagger from the wall and tossed it to his right hand. He circled around Jensen for a while then lunged forward to stab at Jensen's chest.  
  
The blow slid down the blade of Jensen's sword and thumped against the hilt before Tahmoh withdrew. It went on for a long time the same way.  
  
Jared shifted on his chair nervously. He hadn't expected the fight to go on for a long time. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the combatants were pretty evenly matched.  
  
All the dust being kicked up was making Jared's throat feel dry. He sipped from his water glass then choked the moment he saw Tahmoh's blade slice across Jensen's cheek.  
  
Jeff's next intake of breath was sharp and Jared felt panic rising in his throat.  
  
For his part, Jensen seemed to keep his composure. He took advantage of Tahmoh being so close and swung his sword down and clipped his opponent's ankle. Blood appeared just below Tahmoh's leg armor.  
  
All Jared could focus on was the thin curtain of blood sliding down Jensen's cheek. For some reason, the sight of Jensen bleeding was making everything more terrifying.  
  
The intensity grew as the blows and attacks came faster. Jensen's cheek and neck were smeared with blood. The entire left leg of Tahmoh's jumpsuit was darkened by blood.  
  
Jared had lost track of time. It felt as though Tahmoh and Jensen had been fighting for hours although he knew that wasn't possible. "Can't they take a break?"  
  
"No breaks," Jeff said in a low voice.  
  
Things just kept on getting worse and worse. The fight couldn't go on for long if the men weren't allowed to rest or drink water.  
  
Tahmoh dove at Jensen's calves in a surprise take-down attempt. Both men hit the ground hard. The sword flew out of Jensen's hand and Tahmoh tossed the dagger aside. Tahmoh rained blows down on Jensen's jaw then finally slammed his forearm into Jensen's windpipe.  
  
Jared's heart throbbed painfully as he watched. Finally, Jensen swung a leg out and up and managed to connect with Tahmoh's shoulder and throw him off.  
  
Tahmoh landed face down in the sand and while he was spitting and coughing Jensen shook his head and rubbed at his jaw. When he climbed to his feet, he staggered slightly. The blows to his face had rocked him.  
  
Jared bit down so hard on his bottom lip that his teeth broke the skin and he tongued the blood he could taste.  
  
On his feet again, Tahmoh ran at Jensen. At the last moment, he leaped into the air and punched down connecting with Jensen's jaw again. Jensen spun with the impact of the blow and sank down to his knees.  
  
Tahmoh moved around behind Jensen but when he attempted a headlock, Jensen dragged him up and threw him over his shoulders. The ground was hard enough to knock the breath out of Tahmoh's lungs.  
  
Jensen lunged forward and dropped an elbow to his opponent's forehead. The flesh opened at once and blood began to run down into Tahmoh's eyes.  
  
They wrestled weakly for a while, neither man seeming able to gain the upper hand. Then Tahmoh managed to land a blow to Jensen's throat. Pain was written all over Jensen's face and, for a few seconds, it looked as though he couldn't breathe. He was still gasping for air when he landed a punch to Tahmoh's midsection that doubled the man over.  
  
Jared had never seen anything like what was happening in front of them. Both men looked exhausted and it was difficult to tell if one was hurt more than the other. To Jared, it seemed as though Jensen had suffered more blows but Tahmoh was losing a lot more blood.  
  
When both men straightened up, the exchanged blows for a while.Each blow seemed to find its mark. Sometimes, the crack of flesh against flesh was so loud that it made Jared wince. "God, Jeff."  
  
Jeff said nothing but he slipped his arm around Jared's shoulders. For the first time, Jared realized it had to be just as difficult for Jeff to watch. Jared still didn't even know the nature of Jensen and Jeff's relationship but, at the very least, they were good friends.  
  
Jensen was bent over and used his hands on his thighs to prop himself up. The rise and fall of his chest was fast and deep. His skin was red with exertion where it wasn't covered in blood or dirt and sweat. He looked up for the briefest moment and smiled slightly when he saw Jared.  
  
That smile through the blood and dirt sent a wave of heat moving down Jared's body. He closed his eyes for a few moments as the men lurched towards each other again.  
  
"It has to end soon," Jeff said in a soothing voice. "It has to."  
  
When Jared opened his eyes again, the two men in the pentagon were locked together. Punches landed, blood spattered onto the light-colored sand and the men's movements slowed. Jensen reared back and landed a heavy blow to Tahmoh's jaw.  
  
The man hit the sand and lay there.  
  
Jared's heart began to pound loudly in his ears. If Tahmoh was unconscious the fight could be over.  
  
Jared stood and swung his legs over the table before hopping down.  
  
"Jared!" Jeff barked. "Don't go down into the pentagon or the battle is null and void."  
  
The words rattled Jared and he sank down on the top step and watched as Jensen struggled towards the dagger.  
  
Every cell in Jared's body longed to get down off the steps and go to Jensen. He leaned as far forward as he dared and kept his gaze locked on his friend.  
  
Jensen looked rough. He was covered in blood and dirt. His hair was matted with blood on one side. He tried twice to get to his feet before he managed it. He limped towards the dagger, fell once, got up and then reached up for the glinting metal.  
  
Jared cast a quick glance at Tahmoh but the man was still unconscious. Jared hoped he would stay that way long enough for Jensen to be safe.  
  
Jensen grasped the dagger and pulled it free from the fine wire holding it above the arena. He sank down to his knees and sat there with his head bowed. His shoulders rose and fell as he panted.  
  
"Jensen," Jared said. It was so quiet in the full arena.  
  
When Jensen managed to lift his head he glanced over at Tahmoh. The man was still.  
  
Jensen struggled to his feet again and looked around as though he wasn't sure where to go.  
  
"Jensen!" Jared no longer cared what the rules were. He saw relief on Jensen's face. He'd been heard.  
  
When Jensen began to limp forward again Jared could see that his left hand was hurt. It was swollen and hung useless at his side.  
  
Jared moved down to the bottom step in front of the table.  
  
"Jared," Jeff warned.  
  
"I'll stay here. God, Jeff. He's so hurt." Jared knew that Jeff could see that. He felt so helpless crouched there on the step. Jensen was only about 30 feet away and it might as well have been a mile.  
  
Jensen struggled forward and halved the distance between them before falling to his knees again. He crawled forward awkwardly using only the hand clutching the dagger.  
  
Jensen was about two paces away from Jared when he collapsed to the ground. He lay there, panting, small plumes of dust puffed up with each of his exhalations.  
  
Jared ran his hands through his hair in frustration then glanced over his shoulder at Jeff. He'd never felt so helpless.  
  
Jeff climbed over the table and settled at Jared's side. "Talk to him."  
  
There was a lump of emotion in Jared's throat and he had a hard time swallowing. "Jensen, you're almost here. Just a little further and then you can rest."  
  
Jensen pushed up slightly and blinked a few times. His eyes were moist and red.  
  
"Please, Jensen. Come to me so I can help you." Jared didn't give a damn about the dagger but he didn't want to wipe out all that Jensen had just sacrificed.  
  
Groaning loudly, Jensen got up to his knees and crawled forward until he fell onto the bottom step. He held up the dagger in a shaking hand.  
  
Jared took the dagger and before he could even put it down, the crowd of people began cheering.  
  
Rob's voice broke through the cacophony. "The battle is won. Jared can choose his own co-ruler."  
  
The dagger clattered down the steps when Jared threw it aside. He slid down onto the dusty floor and pulled Jensen into his arms. He rolled him gently and was shocked at the condition of Jensen's face. "You'll be alright, Jensen."  
  
Jensen's trembling hand pressed against Jared's silk tunic right over his heart. He smiled even though it obviously took energy he didn't have. "I got you what you wanted."  
  
Jared clasped Jensen's hand tightly and held it to his body. "You'll be okay, it's over."  
  
Jensen opened his mouth as though he was going to speak but then his lashes fluttered, his eyes closed and his head fell against Jared's chest.  
  
Pain and worry nipped at Jared and he stared at Jensen's chest until he could see that it was still rising and falling. As carefully as he could, Jared gathered Jensen into his arms and pressed him closer to his chest. His lips pressed a kiss to Jensen's matted hair and Jared felt tears sliding down his cheeks.  
  
He felt Jeff move closer and then the familiar weight of a hand on his shoulder. "Jared? They're waiting for your choice."  
  
The arena had fallen silent again.  
  
When Jared looked up he was greeted by a sea of faces. He didn't care about the rules, all he cared about was getting some help for Jensen.  
  
Jared looked down at Jensen's lax face then back up at the crowd. Danneel was crying and holding onto Matt's arm. Genevieve was red-eyed; surrounded by her anxious-looking family.  
  
"Jared?" Jeff's voice was gentle but firm. Jared knew the tone.  
  
"I -" Jared coughed and cleared his throat. He looked around at everyone. When he saw his father he felt bile stinging his throat. The man still looked completely uninterested.  
  
Jared licked his lips and looked over at Rob. "I choose. I want … Jensen as my ruling partner."  
  
The arena exploded with sound and Jared pulled Jensen even closer and buried his face in Jensen's dirty hair. He felt Jeff's hand slide over the back of his neck.  
  
"He can't do that!" yelled Gerald Padalecki.  
  
Jared heard a lot of noise around him but his focus was on Jensen. He held him as close as he could without hurting him. His father was shouting even though his Comm band had been disengaged. Jared was sure he could hear people crying. The way Danneel had been so stuck to Matt, perhaps they were tears of joy. But the one sound Jared focused on was the sound of Jensen breathing. There was no reason to doubt that Jensen would heal but Jared couldn't believe the risks he had faced. Coming face to face with the reality of his own decision had made Jared feel ill. He should never have put Jensen's life at risk. Now, he knew why Jensen meant so much to him.  
  
"Quiet!" It was Ruler Stuart's voice that finally broke through the roar of voices.  
  
When Jared looked up he rubbed his cheek on his shoulder to wipe away some of the tears. Jeff leaned into Jared's side and tightened his arm around Jared's shoulder.  
  
Finally, the crowd quieted enough for the ruler to speak. "I need these two men taken for medical care." He paused and looked over at Jared's father with a strange expression on his face. "The Senior member of Ignis has already requested we stay this process until an investigation can be conducted."  
  
"What?" Jared whispered. "What does this mean?"  
  
Jeff spoke softly. "Your father is stalling things. James can't approve your choice if there is an investigation pending."  
  
Fear clawed at Jared's heart. "Investigation into what? No one has done anything wrong."  
  
"Keep calm, Jared. He's just shocked and striking out. Let them get Jensen some help." Jeff sighed and touched his fingers to Jensen's wounded cheek.  
  
"I'll go with him," Jared said quickly as the Ruling Guards approached with a stretcher.  
  
"No," said the gruff voice of Jared's father from somewhere behind him. "You're still under my authority until this process finishes. Go home."  
  
When Jared turned to look at his father he was shocked at the anger on the man's face. He couldn't imagine what he had ever done to deserve such callousness.  
  
Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's forehead. "You'll be okay; I'll sort this out."  
  
But Jensen's body remained limp as he was lifted onto the stretcher. The Guards headed across the arena and followed another stretcher bearing Tahmoh out of the huge doors.  
  
"Go home," Gerald Padalecki growled. "Now."  
  
When Jared stood, he turned to face his father. Nearly twenty-one years old and he was already taller than his father. He squared his shoulders and could feel the muscles in his jaw aching as he clenched his teeth. As anger swelled inside him, Jared clenched his hands into fists. He wanted to strike out at his father, knock the look of superiority right off his face.  
  
"Jared, come on," Jeff said softly. "I'll walk you out."  
  
Jared closed his eyes for a moment then felt Jeff's firm grasp on his wrist. Without another glance at his father, Jared turned and walked up the stairs with Jeff.  
  
As they walked through the crowd Jared could hear people murmuring their support. Hands brushed his shoulders and his hands. Really, it made little difference. A numbness had settled down over Jared. The only good thing that had happened was that Jensen was alive. That was the only thing that Jared's mind could keep hold of.  
  
When the arena door closed behind them, the silence outside was almost deafening. Jared took a deep breath and released it slowly as they walked towards the vehicle.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? I'm going to see what I can find out."  
  
Jared shook his head slowly. He was quite certain he would never be alright again. "I'll be fine. Make sure Jensen is alright?"  
  
"Of course," Jeff answered quickly. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were full of concern. Jared had never seen his mentor look so concerned.  
  
"I'm sorry I put you through this," Jared said. His throat ached with emotion and he could feel his drying tears tightening the skin on his cheeks.  
  
There was such warmth on Jeff's face when Jared looked up that he felt tears burning again.  
  
"Jared, just go home and try to rest. I promise I will come to you as soon as I know what's going on." Jeff pulled Jared into his arms and kissed his cheek quickly. As soon as he released Jared he pushed him gently towards the waiting vehicle. "Go on, Son."  
  
Jared put one foot in front of the other automatically until he was climbing into the vehicle.  
  
The journey back to his home was a blur for Jared. His entire world had been turned upside down. He'd never felt more unsettled.  
  
Once he arrived at the house, Jared climbed up the steps slowly. Just knowing that Jensen wasn't there made the house feel too empty and far too huge.  
  
Once he reached his room, Jared stood there looking around, and when he looked down he finally saw the blood that had soaked into his tunic. _Jensen's blood_.  
  
Suddenly feeling angry, Jared grabbed at his tunic and yanked on it until the silk began to tear at the collar. He yanked on the silk until he managed to pull the tunic off. He balled up the material and threw it as hard as he could across the room.  
  
Jared didn't even know what to feel. The numbness that had begun at the arena made Jared feel as though he was covered in thick tar. Every movement took too much energy.  
  
All he could think about was Jensen and all the injuries he had suffered. He looked down at his Comm band and tapped it. "Jensen?"  
  
_Disconnected_ flickered on the Comm band.  
  
Jared stumbled back and sank down onto the end of his bed. "What have I done?"  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
After a couple of hours passed, Jared heard Jeff on the steps.  
  
It was all Jared could do to hold back his questions until Jeff was in the main room. "Is he alright?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "He was at medical until all his wounds were sealed. He has two broken ribs and is wearing a mender for them. Lots of bruises."  
  
"And Tahmoh?"  
  
For a moment, Jeff looked surprised then he answered. "Tahmoh was worse off. He had lost a lot of blood. He had internal bleeding and a hemorrhage on his brain. He was taken to medical quickly and will recover."  
  
"Good," Jared murmured. "Good." He stepped forward and gave Jeff a brief hug before directing him to the sofa.  
  
Jeff smiled wryly as he sat down. "Your father is furious. I listened to him shout for a very long time about all the work he put into the diplomatic match."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeff. If there were any other way for me to get information -"  
  
Jeff grabbed Jared's hand. " _Never_ worry about that. I've dealt with your father for a very long time."  
  
It was true. Jeff had been with his parents for many consultations and disciplinary discussions. "I don't suppose my mother said much."  
  
Jeff's smile grew. "As a matter of fact, she did. When your father went on a rant about Jensen she said Jensen was a wonderful young man."  
  
Jared nodded, thankful. "That won't do much, though."  
  
"No, probably not." Jeff shook his head. "Jared, your father is having Jensen moved to confinement this evening."  
  
"What?" Jares sat up. Confinement was where people were sent when they committed a crime. It was stark: a bed, a sink, and a toilet. There were no windows and it would drive Jensen completely crazy. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"  
  
"I agree. But your father has charged Jensen with _coercing_ you into choosing him."  
  
"He would _never_ do that," Jared spat.  
  
"I _know_ , Jared. Ruler Stuart has put a stop to everything until he and Rob can consult. I think he's trying to determine whether your father even has any right to protest." For the first time Jared could remember, Jeff looked truly weary.  
  
"I can't believe this," Jared murmured.  
  
"We'll get through this, Jared." Jeff waited until Jared looked over at him. "Also … I told Jensen you chose him."  
  
Suddenly, Jared's mouth felt dry. His tongue felt three sizes too big and he couldn't breathe properly. "Wh - what did he say?"  
  
Jeff shrugged. "He didn't say much of anything while I was with him. He looked shocked. But shortly after that, the medic gave him a sedative. I don't know what he heard."  
  
Jared dropped his face into his hands. He'd acted impulsively. He'd followed what his heart told him.  
  
"Jeff, I wasn't keeping it from you. I don't think I even knew. Well, I knew but I didn't really acknowledge it." Jared's voice trailed away to nothing.  
  
"Jared, it's alright. I had my suspicions. I just wasn't sure you would ever figure it out."  
  
Jared's eyes widened. "It's obvious?"  
  
"Are you forgetting how long I've known you?"  
  
"This has all gone so wrong, Jeff." Jared still couldn't really begin to sort out the implications of what he'd done.  
  
"Don't give up just yet. I suspect that James - Ruler Stuart will give your father some _direction_." Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed at them.  
  
"I forget you know him. Do you still get to spend time with him?"  
  
"Sometimes, not often," Jeff said quietly.  
  
"He's a good man?"  
  
"He is, Jared. So don't start to panic yet."  
  
"Okay," Jared answered.  
  
"Listen, I can stay here tonight if you want."  
  
For a few seconds, Jared thought about it. He was certain that there would be security downstairs. But, there would be no Jensen. Jared could count the number of times he'd been away from Jensen on one hand.  
  
"I will be okay, Jeff." Jared sighed. He didn't feel okay but he was certain Jensen felt worse. "Jeff? Do you think he understood you? You know, when you told him I chose him?"  
  
Jeff rubbed at his furrowed brow for a while. "Like I said, he didn't _say_ anything. He just stared at me for a while. I don't know, Jared. I can't say how alert he was."  
  
Jared's heart sank. He was crazy to think that Jensen might harbor feelings for him. "Jeff? What if he doesn't want this? What if he-"  
  
"Don't get too ahead of yourself. We don't know what's going on yet. For now, let's concentrate on getting him well then getting your father to drop those idiotic charges.”  
  
As upset and confused as Jared was, he couldn't help looking a little surprised at Jeff's criticism of his father.  
  
Jeff shrugged. "Perhaps I could have used more respectful language but it's true."  
  
Jared managed a weak smile. "Don't use different language on my account. I agree with you."  
  
Jeff stepped in and gave Jared a warm embrace. "Hang in there, okay? As soon as I find out more I will come to you right away."  
  
Jared nodded as he let go of Jeff reluctantly.  
  
"If you need anything…"  
  
Jared nodded again and watched as Jeff disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Alone, Jared wandered back to the terrace to look over the land he was so familiar with. It was constant and beautiful but it brought Jared little joy that evening. There was only one thing he could see and that was Jensen's bloodied and bruised face peering up at him. That image might _never_ leave him.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
"What kind of meeting?" Jared asked.  
  
Jeff walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Sit. Let's talk about it.  
  
Frustrated, Jared hesitated slightly before striding over to perch on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Jeff got comfortable. "Rob and James spent a lot of time discussing everything that's gone on. James doesn't want to have to use his authority as ruler to work things out. He's requested that you meet with your parents and try to resolve things."  
  
Jared scoffed and folded his arms tightly across his chest. " _Resolve_ it? What would resolve this would be my father releasing Jensen and honoring my choice."  
  
"I know, Jared. But this is all part of being _diplomatic_. James will step in when and if he thinks it's appropriate."  
  
"So. Basically," Jared spat. "I have to go and beg my father to release Jensen from confinement even though he shouldn't have been there in the first place."  
  
Jeff looked exhausted when he looked over at Jared. "The problem is that your father _has_ charged Jensen with coercion. That's nothing to do with James. If anyone can talk him out of it, it's you. Maybe at a meeting, you'll find out why he did it."  
  
"I know why he did it," Jared said quickly. "He doesn't like the fact that I stood up to him. He'll consider the whole thing to be disrespectful."  
  
"All I can say, Jared, is that you need to try. I can be with you but you know that my role has to be limited."  
  
Jared couldn't imagine how there was anything he could say that would make his father change his mind. "Jeff? Why do _you_ think he's had Jensen confined? Honestly."  
  
It was quite a while before Jeff spoke. "Well, I think he felt as though he'd been embarrassed. Keep in mind, he doesn't know the nature of your relationship with Jensen. He doesn't know how Jensen feels about you. And he doesn't know anything about you and your … inclinations."  
  
That was something that Jared couldn't answer. In fact, he couldn't give Jeff much information at all. He'd had moments when he'd thought that Jensen had feelings for him but just as many moments when he'd thought he was very wrong. Jeff deserved an explanation, though.  
  
"Jeff, nothing has changed between Jensen and me. We have not -"  
  
"- No, Jared. You don't have to tell me anything. It's your business."  
  
"But, I think I _do_ need to explain. Jensen and I have never had any kind of relationship. He's never told me that he wanted me to invoke the challenge. He didn't know what it was!"  
  
Jeff leaned back and smiled. "I know Jensen. He would never do anything to hurt you. He's always taken his role very seriously. _And_ , I know you. I've said it before and I will say it until you believe me. You're a good man, Jared."  
  
The praise made Jared feel a little better but he knew Jeff's opinion wouldn't be a popular one at the meeting with his parents. "Thank you, Jeff."  
  
Jeff slid to the edge of the sofa. "Alright, I'll meet you at your parents' at seven." Nodding, Jared swept his hair back off his face. He watched Jeff leave and then sighed. The meeting was only five hours away but it felt like five years.  
  
There was nothing for Jared to prepare. He didn't share Jeff's confidence that his father's opinion could be swayed. And, Jared had nothing to offer in exchange for Jensen's freedom. Well, there was one thing. He could see if it was possible to change his choice. If he chose Genevieve, that would make everything Jensen had gone through completely pointless. But, it might mean Jensen could go free.  
  
With Jeff at his side, Jared would try one final time to stand up to his father.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
There was so much tension in the room that the air felt almost too thick to breathe. It hadn't been that long since Jared had been at his parents' home but he felt like a complete stranger. Neither of his parents had come to greet him when he'd arrived. If it hadn't been for the fact that Jeff was at his side, Jared probably would have simply turned and left. He had a very bad feeling about his chances of making any progress.  
  
There was a long table in the dining room and Jared's parents were seated together at one end. Chairs had been set _only_ at the opposite end of the table; about as far away as Jared and Jeff could sit and still be in the same room.  
  
"Nice and friendly," Jared whispered to Jeff as they walked into the room.  
  
The only answer Jeff gave was a very slight scowl in Jared's direction. He'd been telling Jared all morning that they needed to go to the meeting open-minded and positive.  
  
Jared was trying to remain open to possibilities but he certainly didn't feel the slightest bit positive about what would happen at the meeting.  
  
When they reached the end of the table Jared pulled out Jeff's chair for him, waited until he was seated then pushed it in. If Jeff looked a little surprised it was because it was a show of respect that Jared had never paid Jeff before.  
  
The thing was, Jared had learned very quickly that Jeff was one of the only people that he could rely on. He had vowed never to take that kind of trust for granted again.  
  
Jared sat beside Jeff and poured both of them a glass of water. At least his parents had afforded them that courtesy.  
  
When the silence in the room seemed to go on a little too long, Jeff cleared his throat.  
  
Gerald Padalecki clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "Ruler Stuart has asked us to meet to see if we can come to a resolution without his intervention. I would suggest that this would be best for all involved. Would you agree?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Jared to realize the question was directed at him. "Yes." Jeff kicked Jared's foot under the table. "Sir," He added.  
  
"What you did, Jared, was very disrespectful. Without any warning, you publicly and willfully refused the match _we_ had chosen for you."  
  
Jared leaned forward to protest but the pressure of Jeff's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Years of diplomacy and planning went into ensuring that we had chosen a match that was a positive one for you and for Ignis. You threw that all away when you invoked the challenge. Jared? Even with the … issues you and I have had over the years I never thought you would resort to something this underhanded."  
  
Jared's jaw was clenched so tightly he thought he was in danger of breaking his teeth. He'd never been so angry but he had sworn to try not to lose his temper.  
  
The room was silent for a while and Jared looked away from the scowl on his father's face to the rather sad expression on his mother's. He couldn't help smiling slightly at her.  
  
Gerald leaned forward. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Jeff raised his glass to his lips to hide the fact that he whispered, "Calm and respectful."  
  
Jared licked his lips and repositioned himself on his chair. He met his father's gaze. "My intent was never to be disrespectful. I was thinking selfishly. I wanted to make my own decision about my partner. It just seems like the kind of decision that I should be able to make for myself. I should have put more effort into explaining how I felt -"  
  
"- Yes you should have," Gerald interjected. "But you chose to defy us in front of all the most important people from _all_ the houses."  
  
As Jared had expected, things weren't going very well. He'd told Jeff that there was no way his father would budge and he was already being proven correct.  
  
"Gerald, if I may?" Jeff said evenly.  
  
It looked as though Gerald might refuse to let Jeff speak but Sharon's hand settled over both of his and he nodded stiffly.  
  
Jared could see the tension in Jeff's shoulders.  
  
"Gerald, Sharon - Jared had always been willful and more than a bit of a handful."  
  
Wide-eyed, Jared looked over at Jeff. He wasn't sure how that description was supposed to help him.  
  
But Gerald was nodding.  
  
Jeff continued. "He may have acted rashly but his heart was in the right place. He wanted a match that was made for emotional reasons rather than diplomatic ones."  
  
It was Gerald's turn to look a little surprised. "Emotional? What are you telling me? Jared chose his _guard_ for emotional reasons?"  
  
Jared had had enough. "He's not _just_ my guard.. Jensen is one of the only people in my life who I can trust -"  
  
"- I knew this was a waste of time," Gerald said.  
  
"No," Jared answered quickly. He took a deep breath and tried to get control of his temper. Jensen is the best friend I have. I had _no_ idea that he would volunteer for the challenge or I would never have invoked it."  
  
"So," Gerald said _much_ too calmly. "You chose your guard over family. And you expect me to believe that Jensen had nothing to do with that choice?" The only real sign that the conversation was getting to Gerald was the way veins were standing out at his temples.  
  
"If it helps," Jeff interjected. "I can confirm that Jensen didn't even know he'd been chosen. He was unconscious when Jared made his choice. I had to inform him in the medical center and he was visibly shocked."  
  
That wasn't quite how Jeff had described the exchange to Jared but he wasn't about to say anything.  
  
"Jared, prove that Jensen has nothing to do with this. Prove that he has no control over you. Accept our choice for your match." Gerald's voice was flat and sent a chill down Jared's spine.  
  
Jared shook his head slowly. He wasn't sure it was safe for him to speak with the way he was feeling about his father.  
  
Gerald sat back in his chair looking a little more relaxed. "I'm a very powerful man in this House regardless of your status, Jared. You think I can't see to it that Jensen is confined for a _very_ long time?"  
  
Jared's blood ran cold. He had known his father was determined to have his way but using Jensen as a pawn was cruel.  
  
Jeff shifted in his seat and rested his hands on the table. "Gerald, you know that Jensen has dedicated his entire life to this family… to Jared. Having him confined is cruel."  
  
Gerald's eyes narrowed as he looked across the tabled at Jeff. "I have always treated you as an equal, Jeffrey. Don't make me regret encouraging you to speak so freely."  
  
Jared pressed both palms flat on the table in front of him. His skin looked pale next to the dark red color of the wood. He could feel that he was trembling and a dark anger had begun to rise up inside of him. "Enough."  
  
"What?" Gerald snapped.  
  
"Enough," Jared said again.  
  
"Jared, it's okay," Jeff murmured.  
  
Jared blinked a few times then shook his head. "No, Jeff. It's not okay. None of this is okay."  
  
There was a worried expression on Jeff's face but he nodded once and stayed silent.  
  
"What are you prattling on about?" Gerald asked.  
  
Jared took a deep breath. "Father, Mother, this is enough. You've been cruel to Jensen. He's been nothing but loyal and caring and how you -"  
  
"Be quiet, Jared!" Gerald's eyes were blazing with anger.  
  
"No." Jared stood and rested his fists on the table. " _You_ be quiet if you want to get what you want."  
  
Jared wasn't nearly as brave as he hoped he sounded. He had always taken the path of least resistance when it came to his father, but enough was enough.  
  
Gerald sat back in his chair and glared but remained silent for the moment.  
  
"You were just _so_ disrespectful to Jeff that I'm ashamed. This man," Jared reached out and grasped Jeff's shoulder. " _This_ man is responsible for the person I've become. He has been like a father to me as far back as I can remember. What you are threatening me with is despicable. I know you're a very powerful man. I _know_ you could keep Jensen confined indefinitely." Jared sighed. He sat down because his legs were starting to feel weak.  
  
"Are you finished?" Gerald said with a sneer on his face.  
  
Jared shook his head. "I will claim Genevieve as my ruling partner but I have conditions. If my conditions aren't met I will _not_ do it."  
  
"What conditions?" Gerald looked almost amused. He clearly sensed that his goal was within reach.  
  
Jared could feel Jeff's eyes on him so he turned and smiled slightly. "I need to make this right, Jeff."  
  
There was a strange expression on Jeff's face. He nodded and dropped his gaze to his clasped hands.  
  
"What are these conditions? Stop wasting time," Gerald said gruffly.  
  
"I will only choose Genevieve if you guarantee that you will release Jensen from confinement and allow him to return home to Spatia. He's done nothing wrong. I will provide for him. He won't want for anything."  
  
Gerald nodded. "I can live with that."  
  
" _And_ , I want Jeff to become one of my ruling advisors. So you have to release him from his obligations here."  
  
Gerald nodded after a slight hesitation. "Fine."  
  
"And I want to see Jensen. I need to be the one who explains to him what has happened. He isn't to know what you threatened me with. As soon as he's well enough, I want to be the one to release him and make sure he is on his way."  
  
"Alright," Gerald said.  
  
"That's it. As soon as I send Jensen on his way to Spatia we can reconvene the meeting and I will choose Genevieve."  
  
"Done," Gerald said firmly. "I expect you will be able to release Jensen tomorrow." He stood and straightened his tunic before pulling his wife's chair out so she had no choice but to stand at his side. "I will send a message when you are to go and release him."  
  
As his parents walked out of the room Jared watched them. At the very last moment, his mother stole a glance over her shoulder and smiled. Then they were gone.  
  
Jeff and Jared just sat there in the huge dining room staring down at their hands. After a while, Jeff tilted his head so he could see Jared. "That was _not_ what I expected."  
  
"I'm not sure I _knew_ what to expect." The tension in Jared's body was terrible. He felt as though it took a great effort to take each breath in.  
  
"I'm … I'm proud of you. And angry with you and shocked." Jeff looked thoughtful. "I think that's about it."  
  
Jared laughed softly. "Thank you?"  
  
"I know what it took for you to do this, Jared. You should let Jensen know."  
  
Jared shook his head. "No. I don't ever want him to feel guilty about anything."  
  
"Jared, he needs to know."  
  
Jared stood and pulled on Jeff's arm. "Come on, old man. I want to go home. Things are going to be _very_ different tomorrow and I just want to rest tonight."  
  
Jeff nodded as he stood. "Let's get you home then."  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The Confinement Center was in the middle of Spatia. It was a huge square building that looked like it was covered in ice. All of the windows were tiny and looked like a hundred eyes staring out at Jared as he climbed out of his transport.  
  
He smoothed his hands over his silk suit as he looked up at the rows of windows. He'd never seen the confinement center before and he instantly dreaded having to go inside. The architects had no doubt been tasked with evoking exactly that reaction from people.  
  
Heart racing, Jared headed up to the first security doors. Even though he couldn't see or feel it, Jared knew that a scan was being done. Of course, he would be admitted. There was nowhere he couldn't go. He was days away from being the Ruler of the Fifth.  
  
The heavy doors slid open and one of the supervisors greeted Jared. He'd already been informed of what was to happen. The man handed Jared a key card and gave him some directions.  
  
A second door slid open and Jared moved deeper into the building. The air was cool and Jared shivered slightly. He'd never liked closed in spaces. He always felt as though there wasn't enough air.  
  
He made a left turn and walked past some empty containment rooms. They were completely white; the walls, the floor and the ceiling, the bed, the sink … everything. There were opaque bars in the front and Jared knew they were stronger than steel. It might be a relatively comfortable place but it was still there to confine people. No one would choose to stay there.  
  
At the end of the long corridor, Jared turned left and entered another corridor of rooms. Some were occupied and Jared nodded to all the people who were confined. It was probably the first time that most of them had seen an heir to the Fifth.  
  
Then … he was in front of Jensen.

Jensen was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Jared stopped right in front of the opaque bars and watched as they became translucent.  
  
Jensen's face, or at least what Jared could see of it, was bruised and there was a fine scar along his left cheek. The medics were able to speed the healing of most injuries but bruises were usually left to heal naturally.  
  
Even though it had only been a few days, Jensen looked a little thinner. It could have been the unfamiliar, slim-fitting blue jumpsuit.  
  
"Jensen?" Jared's voice broke and he swallowed a couple of times to try and loosen up his throat.  
  
Jensen's eyes opened slowly, he blinked then turned his head. The moment he saw Jared, Jensen sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Don't get up."  
  
But Jensen was already limping towards the barrier that separated them.  
  
"How are you, Jensen? Are you healing well?"  
  
Jensen nodded. "Almost back to normal."  
  
The sealed cuts and dark bruises didn't make it look as though Jensen was _back to normal_ ; nor did the limp.  
  
"What about you, Jared? No one will tell me anything." Jensen frowned and ran his hands over the top of his jumpsuit as though he were worried about his appearance.  
  
"What am I doing?" Jared remembered the key card in his hand. He slid it into a slot in the wall and the barrier blinked out of sight. "You're going home, Jensen."  
  
Looking puzzled, Jensen shifted his weight. "With you?"  
  
Jared smiled slightly. If only that was where Jensen was going. "You're going back to Spatia. I got my father to retract his accusations and release you from your obligations to our House."  
  
The expression on Jensen's face wasn't quite what Jared had expected. He looked confused and a little bit hurt.  
  
"I thought…" Jensen rubbed at his forehead. "I thought that I remembered Jeff saying you chose me."  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'm going to choose Genevieve. So, you're free to go." Jared didn't want to explain everything. He wasn't even sure that he could.  
  
Jensen was staring into Jared's eyes as though he was searching for something. After a while, he sighed. "What happens now?"  
  
"There's transport outside. It will take you home. I will have your things sent later." Jared's mouth was dry and his eyes ached. For some reason he hadn't thought about how difficult it would be to say goodbye to Jensen; how hard it would be to watch him leave.  
  
"That's it?" Jensen might look surprised but his voice was flat and seemed void of emotion.  
  
"Unless you need something else? Whatever it is I will see it done." That was an easy commitment for Jared to make. He would do _anything_ for Jensen. He'd proven that to himself.  
  
"There's nothing, I suppose," Jensen said softly.  
  
"Shall I walk you out?" Jared was struggling to keep his voice steady.  
  
Still looking a little bewildered, Jensen nodded and took a hesitant step across where the barrier had been.  
  
Jared took a deep breath. All he had to do was get out to where the transports waited. His legs didn't feel too steady so he gestured for Jensen to go ahead of him.  
  
Jensen began to limp down the corridor and Jared followed. But they were only a few steps away from the confinement room when Jensen stopped so abruptly that Jared ran into him.  
  
Jensen turned slowly until he was looking up into Jared's eyes.  
  
Jared's heart began to pound in his chest again, his blood whooshed in his ears. He could feel Jensen's breath on his neck.  
  
"There is one thing I want before I leave," Jensen said softly. He continued to gaze into Jared's eyes as though it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"What's that?" Jared asked in a raspy voice. He wasn't sure whether to stay where he was or move back. He liked the feeling of being close to Jensen but he knew that the longer they were together the more difficult it would be when Jensen left.  
  
"I want to know why you changed your mind. You chose me. I _do_ remember that."  
  
The question finally gave Jared the motivation he needed to take a couple of steps back. He studied Jensen's face. The vivid scar was a stark reminder of what Jensen had done for him.  
  
The choices were simple. Jared could tell the truth and risk having to hear about how wrong his feelings were or he could lie. The easiest answer would be to say that he had changed his mind because he'd realized what he was doing was crazy. He'd realized his father had made the best choice for him.  
  
When Jared looked up again, Jensen was still staring at him. And there was something in that familiar gaze that weakened Jared's resolve. It wasn't as though he was likely to _ever_ see Jensen again. And, after all, Jared had probably been like an open book to Jensen. He had always said that he knew Jared better than anyone.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from Jensen's, Jared looked down at the sparkling, white, floor. "Jensen. I. I made an agreement with my father. If I agreed to change my mind, to choose Genevieve as my ruling partner - then he said he would release you from confinement and allow Jeff to come with me." The words all came out so quickly that Jared wasn't entirely sure what he'd said.  
  
"Is Jeff alright?" Jensen asked quickly.  
  
Of course. Jensen would be worried about his friend. Once again, Jared wondered if there was more to their relationship than Jared knew.  
  
"He's fine," Jared said in a shaky voice. "I just wanted to make sure he came with me when I left to rule. I didn't. I didn't want to leave him with my _father_." Jared finally forced himself to look up.  
  
Jensen nodded and seemed to look relieved. "I'll miss Jeff. But … why Jared? Why did you want me released?"  
  
Jared's eyes widened slightly. He took a breath so deep that it made his chest ache. Jensen wanted him to admit the way he felt. Perhaps it was something he needed to hear so he could move on without thinking he was crazy.  
  
"Jensen. I couldn't stand the thought of you being confined here. You risked everything for me. I would rather have a partner like Genevieve than risk you being confined … or worse. I. My." Jared groaned softly and swallowed. "Over the past … I don't know, my feelings changed. I didn't understand at first. When it came down to choosing who I wanted to spend my life with - the answer was simple. It was you. I love you. I'm… _in_ love with you."  
  
When Jared stopped speaking, the silence in the hallway was a little overwhelming. Jared could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes. The next breath he took in was shaky and he smiled slightly.  
  
Jensen's shoulders dropped slightly and he ran his thumb along his bottom lip before nodding slowly. He looked as though he was about to turn away.  
  
Jared sighed and took a step forward to find himself face to face with Jensen. Jensen's lips pressed against Jared's and his hand reached up to cup the back of Jared's neck.  
  
The strength melted out of Jared's body and he would have ended up on his knees if he hadn't grabbed hold of Jensen's hips.  
  
Heat raced through Jared's body. He opened his mouth to try and say … something but Jensen just pressed in closer. His tongue danced across Jared's bottom lip. Then he parted his lips wider and crushed his mouth against Jared's.  
  
The _want_ that flooded Jared's body made him feel lightheaded. His lips moved under Jensen's and each slide of wet skin sent a spark along Jared's spine.  
  
When Jensen finally withdrew slightly, Jared was left breathless and trembling.  
  
Jensen's eyes were so dark they were almost black. His freckled cheeks were flushed and his lips glistened in the bright light above them. He looked perfect as far as Jared was concerned.  
  
Very slowly, Jensen wiped two fingers over his lips as though he could still feel the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a _very_ long time."  
  
When Jared licked his lips he could still taste Jensen and a little shiver ran through him. They had kissed and Jared knew he would never feel the same way about anyone else as he felt about the man standing in front of him.  
  
Jensen's hand slid down the side of Jared's neck, along his shoulder then to his chest. "Now what?"  
  
When Jared tried to speak, no sound came out. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You go."  
  
The blunt edges of Jensen's nails dug into Jared's shirt. Even under the material, he could feel the strength in Jensen's hand. Jensen shook his head and stepped as close as he could.  
  
Jared stumbled back a bit but all he could focus on was the warmth of Jensen's hand over his heart. "I. There's an agreement. You need to be safe."  
  
Jensen pushed forward again and trapped Jared against the corridor wall. He was almost as tall as Jared, his shoulders broader and their bodies fit together perfectly. His lips were a breath away from Jared's. "Don't send me away."  
  
"Oh, God," Jared whispered. His trembling hands curled over Jensen's hips again and he watched as Jensen bit down on his full bottom lip.  
  
"But the … Genevieve. My father will-"  
  
"You'll be ruler soon. He won't be able to do anything."  
  
"Jeff," Jared said wearily.  
  
Jensen leaned in and ghosted his lips along Jared's jaw. "You can protect him."  
  
All the words made sense but the way Jensen's lips felt made Jared feel like he was intoxicated. Oh, he'd imagined how it would feel but that was nothing compared to the reality of it. "Jensen…"  
  
"You can do it, Jared. You're the Heir to the Fifth." There was a familiar smile on Jensen's face. He had teased Jared with those words _so_ many times.  
  
It was insane. Keeping Jensen with him would fuel the fire of his father's anger. But, Jensen. "That's crazy. _You're_ crazy."  
  
Nodding, Jensen brushed his lips against Jared's again. It was so light a touch it made Jared's skin tingle. "We can do it together."  
  
Jared's arm slid around Jensen's waist and pulled him flush against his body. He'd never felt anything like the strength of Jensen leaning into him. And, yes, it could be his if he just, somehow, found the courage to fight again. This time, Jensen would be at his side.  
  
Jared nodded slightly and watched as Jensen's smile grew.  
  
"Yes?" Jensen asked.  
  
"Yes. You're crazy, but, yes."  
  
Reluctantly, Jared loosened his grip on Jensen and pulled him down the corridor. "We need to get home quickly."  
  
Jensen nodded and moved as fast as he could with his limp.  
  
_Home._ And then a fight.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
On the way back home, Jared sent a message to Jeff to meet him. He had said nothing about Jensen and wasn't entirely sure how he was going to explain what had happened.  
  
It shouldn't have been a surprise that Jeff looked worried when they arrived. But his expression changed once he saw Jensen.  
  
"This is … unexpected," Jeff said.  
  
There was a part of Jared that had expected Jeff to be happy to see Jensen. The problem was that Jared had, somehow, managed to put Jensen in even more danger by releasing him.  
  
Jensen hurried forward into Jared's rooms and hugged Jeff. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again."  
  
Jared wasn't entirely sure what to think of the intimacy of the embrace. None of them were the same as they'd been even a few days before.  
  
More than a little uncomfortable, Jared finally walked over to get himself a glass of water.  
  
Jeff held Jensen back a little so he could study his injuries. "You're healing well."  
  
Jensen nodded. "It's not too bad now."  
  
That just reminded Jared of how bad Jensen's injuries had been when first acquired.  
  
"You still need to be careful. You're _still_ healing but it will take time."  
  
Jared cleared his throat and headed over to stand near Jensen.  
  
"So. Is someone going to explain to me why I'm seeing Jensen again? _Not_ that I'm complaining." Jeff raised his eyebrows and looked first at Jensen then at Jared.  
  
The look on Jeff's face was familiar to Jared but he hadn't seen it since he was a lot younger. "I - well. I went to release Jensen. I -"  
  
"He was just going to let me leave," Jensen interjected. "I asked why. I mean, wouldn't you? He told me. He said -"  
  
"How I felt," Jared finished. "I thought Jensen didn't feel the same way so I -"  
  
"You did?" Jensen asked softly.  
  
"Of course. How could I assume otherwise?" It wasn't as though Jensen had given Jared a lot of hints to the contrary. And there was the closeness with Jeff.  
  
"Jeff figured it out easily enough." Jensen smiled almost shyly at Jeff.  
  
"Wait," Jared said as he ran a hand through his hair. That explained some things. "You knew how Jensen felt and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't my news to tell," Jeff said easily. "And if you recall, Jared. You didn't mention a proclivity towards men."  
  
"It's not men; it's Jensen." It hadn't occurred to Jared that there might be other men he would find attractive. He couldn't imagine feeling the same way about anyone else.  
  
Jeff chuckled softly. "Jared, I'm glad you figured this out. I've always thought you two had a special connection." Jeff smiled fondly and took a step back so that he could sit down. "We need to talk."  
  
Jared sank down onto the other end of the sofa happily. His legs were feeling a bit weak.  
  
For a few moment, Jensen stood where he was. He headed towards the middle of the sofa then changed direction at the last moment to perch on the arm just behind Jared. It was his _usual_ spot.  
  
"Jensen, you can sit wherever you want. You don't have to sit there because you're _on guard._ ," Jared said. He was a little out of his depth. All the ways that he interacted with Jensen had been based on a relationship that had changed completely.  
  
Jensen's fingers brushed the small of Jared's back. Even through his tunic, Jared felt the heat of flesh. It sent a wave of warmth creeping onto his face.  
  
"That was never why I sat here," Jensen said softly.  
  
Unconsciously, Jared leaned back so he could rest against Jensen's thigh.  
  
"Okay," Jeff said with a bemused smile on his face. "What's your plan?"  
  
"We didn't really get that far," Jared answered. "Should Jensen leave for Spatia?" The last thing that Jared wanted was to send Jensen away but he would do so if it was a matter of safety.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you," Jensen said firmly.  
  
"Hold on," Jeff interrupted. There was a half smile on his face but it was tinged with a little sadness. "You made an agreement with your father, Jared. You know he will expect that to be honored."  
  
The pain of dealing with his father certainly wasn't a distant memory for Jared. "I know. What if Jensen goes to Spatia now? You as well, Jeff. Once I'm Ruler I could bring you both back."  
  
"And you would join with Genevieve?" Jensen asked.  
  
He could be imagining it but Jared thought Jensen sounded a little jealous.  
  
"I suppose," Jared said. All three of them knew that taking Genevieve for a Ruling partner would negate any possibility of an intimate relationship with Jensen.  
  
"That's not right," Jensen said. "What about the fact that you chose me? Isn't that what you wanted?"  
  
Jared turned slightly so he could see Jensen. "That is exactly what I wanted, Jensen. Don't _ever_ doubt that, regardless of what might happen."  
  
"If we go together. To Spatia, I mean. What would happen? Would we be left alone?" Jared asked.  
  
"All hell would break loose, Jared. You're Heir to the Fifth. And after everything that's gone on, you're the focus of a lot of attention right now." Jeff sighed and stroked his short beard thoughtfully.  
  
Once again, Jared found himself trapped. It was the theme for his entire life. He began to wonder if he was destined to be under the control of others forever. There was really only one way around it all.  
  
"I think...it's time for me to stand up to my father," Jared said. He didn't sound very confident. In fact, his voice wavered slightly.  
  
Then Jensen curled his hands over Jared's shoulders and squeezed gently.  
  
Jeff's eyebrows lifted slightly and he leaned forward. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Jared swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. It wasn't often that someone actually wanted him to come up with a plan of action. The strange thing was that it seemed straightforward.  
  
"Jeff, is there any reason that Jensen and I can't be joined? Because of his position? Would it be considered inappropriate because we're men?" Jared asked.  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I've researched it in the past. Two men can be Co-Rulers. It's just not a common choice because there are no children from the union. As for Jensen's standing in the House; there's no conflict. He wasn't in a position of authority over you. He's from Spatia and that House has always been neutral. They aren't one of the Houses that provide Heirs. I can't see anyone opposing the match." Jeff's brow was furrowed as he thought things through.  
  
"The only thing stopping us is the agreement with your father," Jensen said sadly. His grip on Jared's shoulder tightened briefly.  
  
"What if I abdicate?"  
  
"No, Jared," Jensen said quickly. "You've spent your entire life getting ready to rule. Besides, you'll be the kind of leader the Houses need."  
  
When Jared looked up at Jensen, he was surprised to see the pride on Jensen's face. Jared wasn't sure _what_ kind of Ruler he would be but knowing he had Jensen's support made him feel a lot better. "Thank you."  
  
Jensen reached out and smoothed Jared's hair back from his forehead. Then he seemed to realize what he'd done and pulled his hand away before averting his gaze.  
  
Jared sighed. They had so much to learn about each other and themselves. "I suppose there's one course of action left."  
  
"What's that?" Jeff asked, even though the look on his face belied the lack of knowledge.  
  
"I get a message to Ruler Stuart, _somehow_. I tell him that, after having met with my family, I want to declare my choice at a meeting. If the Ruler questions that I will argue that it's to ensure there is no confusion. I won't let him know I'm going against the agreement I made with my father."  
  
No one said anything and Jared started to get even more anxious than he already was. "Will it work?"  
  
"You may have to argue for your right to choose Jensen," Jeff said. He looked as though he were trying not to smile.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
Jeff looked up at Jensen, for a moment, then back at Jared. "I am able to get a private message to James."  
  
Jared had forgotten that his mentor had known the Ruler when they were younger. Realization crept over Jared as he studied the expression on Jeff's face. "Did you and Ruler -"  
  
Holding up a finger, Jeff silenced Jared. "I've never lied to you, Jared, and I don't want to start now. Best not to ask questions like that." Jeff's attempt at a serious expression didn't entirely work.  
  
Jared laughed softly. "Alright."  
  
Looking more than a little confused, Jensen rubbed at his temple. "Who can attend this meeting? Who can speak? Would I be able to say anything?"  
  
"We can all attend," Jeff said. "Although, it might be wise if you enter the arena at the last minute, Jensen. If Jared's father sees you before Benedict calls the meeting to order …"  
  
"Not good," Jared finished.  
  
"Right," Jensen agreed. "But can I address Ruler Stuart regarding Jared's choice?"  
  
After a few moments of scratching at his stubble, Jeff sighed. "If the floor is open to speakers there's no reason you can't speak but … my honest opinion is that it's better if you don't."  
  
"Because my _father_ claims you coerced me into choosing you," Jared said.  
  
Jensen's thumb brushed the nape of Jared's neck and he started slightly.  
  
One of Jeff's eyebrows lifted and then he smiled. "You have your plan. I will tell James you want the meeting schedule for …"  
  
"... tomorrow," Jared said quickly. "This has gone on long enough already."  
  
Jeff stood and straightened his tunic. "Then I had best be on my way. You two stay out of sight here. Jensen, use the secondary lockdown protocol."  
  
Jensen nodded.  
  
Jared frowned. "The what?"  
  
Jensen smiled down at Jared. "It's a protocol that changes the coding sequence on all the entrances. Only you and I have access."  
  
Jared stared up at Jensen with his mouth open slightly.  
  
"What? It's a standard protocol for someone of your position," Jensen explained.  
  
Security was something that Jared was realizing he should have paid more attention to. He shook his head and smiled before standing to give Jeff a warm embrace.  
  
"Be careful, Jeff. Please," Jared whispered against his mentor's ear.  
  
Jeff just patted Jared's back before pulling away. "I'll send word as soon as I know something."  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
"I'll walk you out and reset the panel." Jensen smiled at Jared before walking out with Jeff.  
  
Alone for the very first time since everything had changed so dramatically, Jared flopped back down onto the soft sofa cushions.  
  
Standing up to his father would feel good. This was definitely the right time to do it. Jared knew what he would say but he felt more than a little hesitant. He'd already caused a great deal of upheaval by invoking the Challenge in the first place. Then he'd done it again when he'd blurted out that he wanted Jensen as his Ruling Partner.  
  
It was then that Jared realized the hadn't even asked Jensen if he actually wanted to be his Ruling Partner. It would mean giving up everything Jensen had been trained for his entire life. It was a lot more responsibility than Jensen had signed up for.  
  
Footsteps on the stone steps heralded Jensen's return and Jared stood. Nervous, he watched until Jensen appeared on the landing. "Do you even want this?" Jared blurted out.  
  
Jensen's next step was more of a stumble and he stopped just over the threshold. "Do I want you? Yes."  
  
"To be Ruling Partner. It's a lot of responsibility. I didn't even ask you. I know what the strain of this life is. I won't hold it against you if you don't want it." Jared clasped his fidgeting hands together and wrung them. "So. Do you? Want to be my Ruling Partner?"  
  
Jensen blinked a few times before pacing over to Jared. He stopped about three feet from Jared and smiled. “I want to be with you. I was happy to be with you as your guard, but I want to be with _you_. If that means as Ruling Partner then so be it."  
  
Nodding, Jared took a half step closer. "It's a lot of responsibility and hard work."  
  
Jensen took his own step forward. "So is being your guard."  
  
That made Jared smile and he began to feel a little bit or relief for the first time that day.  
  
They stood there for a while, just looking at each other until Jared remembered Jensen was still healing. "You should rest."  
  
Jensen looked amused and tilted his head slightly.  
  
"What?" Jared smiled back. "You're still healing. You'll need your strength tomorrow. Come on."  
  
Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled him over to the huge bed. "Get comfortable. I'll get you something to drink."  
  
Without waiting to see if Jensen would settle in, Jared strode across the room and retrieved a pitcher of mixed juices from the cool space. He poured two glasses over ice and took them back across the room.  
  
Jensen was sitting on the edge of the bed but he didn't look very comfortable.  
  
Jared handed Jensen the juice and set his own glass down. He took a deep breath then knelt in front of Jensen to begin pulling his boots off.  
  
"Jared, don't-"  
  
"- Let me." Jared looked up at Jensen and smiled. "I want to do something for you."  
  
Shrugging a shoulder, Jensen looked down as though he was uncomfortable.  
  
Jared knew the feeling. It was the way their roles were turned upside down. Jared slid his fingers over Jensen's knees. The silk of his jumpsuit was smooth and warm against Jared's palms. When Jensen shifted on the bed, Jared could feel muscles shifting.  
  
"Tomorrow? Are you sure you want me to choose you? If it's too complicated or just too much … I just want you to know that you have choices." Jared squeezed his fingers into the strength of Jensen's thighs.  
  
There was something about Jared's words that made Jensen Look up finally. His eyes were a little red, tired but sharply focused on Jared. "I _want_ to be by your side. I think it's where I belong. You haven't changed your mind, have you?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jared used Jensen's knees to get up. He sat down next to Jensen on the bed. His heart sped up a little. Jared rubbed at his chest. "Before all of this, I thought I knew every step of the path in front of me. Now, I don't know what will happen in the next ten minutes."  
  
Jensen smiled knowingly. "Just for transparency's sake: if you're in danger, I am _always_ going to protect you."  
  
It had been a long time since Jared had wanted to laugh. His own chuckle surprised him. "Trust me, you'll probably always be better at that than I am."  
  
It made Jared feel a little better that they could still share their senses of humor. It might be important over the next little while.  
  
"What now?" Jared asked. He didn't really expect Jensen to have any answers though.  
  
"Same as you've always done," Jensen said. "One step at a time." As he smiled, Jensen reached out and grabbed Jared's hand.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
They spent the brightness of the day asking each other the questions that hadn't been appropriate in their roles as Guard and Ruler.  
  
Time went by quickly for Jared but he was still aware of how long it took them to move forward.  
  
It was lunchtime before they began to move around each other with the smoother grace of people with no societal norms weighing them down.  
  
Jared had thought that he treated Jensen as an equal but the power separation had been impossible to hide at some times. He began to realize that he may have been more influenced by social conventions than he had previously thought.  
  
By the time lunch arrived for them, things were going well. Their friendship, after all, hadn't disappeared.  
  
They shared some fruits and small cakes that Jensen brought upstairs. He'd said something about security before ordering Jared to stay where he was and heading off to retrieve the food.  
  
The chime that let Jensen know there was someone inside the compound had a new effect on Jared. He'd never been afraid before that someone would be on their way to arrest one or both of them.  
  
The release of Jensen from confinement wasn't _wrong_ but Jared wondered if his Father had access to the transport logs.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Slightly startled, Jared blinked his questions away. "Possibilities. Things I may need to prepare for."  
  
"Mmm." Jensen bit into a plump strawberry and the bright red juice stained his bottom lip. His tongue darted out and swept the juice up.  
  
"I don't think I understood all of this." Jared gestured helplessly at nothing in particular.  
  
For a few moments, Jensen stopped chewing. He set the partially eaten strawberry back down on one of the plates. "Understood?"  
  
"When you adjusted my tunic one morning, your finger slid down the side of my neck." Jared slid his hand over an invisible mark left there by Jensen's touch. "It sent this … a fire racing through my body. Suddenly, I saw you in a different way. For the first time, I became conscious of personal space."  
  
There was a puzzled frown on Jensen's face. "And?"  
  
"I didn't know what it was. That feeling, I mean."  
  
Jensen did the shoulder shrug again. "You've lived a sheltered life. I wondered if you were starved for physical attention when you were younger."  
  
"Why?" Jared didn't remember feeling that way but Jensen did have a different perspective.  
  
"Because I compared us, I guess. I knew how alone I would have felt with no friends. I knew how it felt when Gil threw his arm around my shoulders when we were walking."  
  
The unfamiliar sensation of jealousy made a muscle in Jared's jaw twitch. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands to give himself something else to focus on.  
  
"Are you … jealous?" Jensen straightened up with a smile on his face.  
  
"What? No!" Jared rubbed his palms on his trousers. "Actually, that could be what it is. Yes."  
  
Jared was beginning to rethink the urge to tell Jensen the truth about everything.  
  
The smile on Jensen's face softened into a more caring one. "I used to be jealous of you and Jeff."  
  
"Really?" It hadn't really occurred to Jared that Jensen might have experienced a similar emotion.  
  
Jensen sighed and gestured with his chin towards the terrace. "You two would sit out there, bent over a projection. You'd laugh at Jeff's bad jokes. I was on the outside."  
  
At least some things appeared equal. "I thought that you and Jeff were involved," Jared muttered.  
  
"Me? And Jeff?" Jensen chuckled as though the suggestion was absurd.  
  
The chair creaked as Jared slumped back against it. "You were always together. I can't count the number of times I saw you two whispering about something. I felt as though there was something very intimate going on."  
  
"I suppose it was intimate, in a way -"  
  
"- Don't tell me." Jared was sure he couldn't handle much more before he became a little more insane. He certainly couldn't handle hearing about Jeff and Jensen and their _intimate_ moments.  
  
"- it was because he'd spotted how I felt about you, Jared." Jensen spoke quickly as though he was afraid that Jared wouldn't let him finish.  
  
Jared stared at Jensen.  
  
Jensen nodded. "I didn't acknowledge it, at first. I wasn't sure what might be going on either. Eventually, I spoke to Jeff. He was _my_ mentor as well. He called me on things he thought were too intimate if he saw them. Things that might have given you the wrong message."  
  
One of Jared's eyebrows shot up.  
  
Another smile transformed Jensen's face. "Remember when I stopped lying on your bed at night?"  
  
Jared nodded.  
  
Jensen shrugged.  
  
"How did he know?" The possibility that Jeff may have been watching as Jared's life unfolded was a little unnerving.  
  
"I told him." The strangeness of the situation wasn't reflected at all in Jensen's expression.  
  
"You _were_ close then."  
  
"Of course, I said we were," Jensen answered.  
  
A variety of feelings were tangling together in Jared's chest.  
  
"Jared? It's always been you I wanted."  
  
There was something in Jensen's eyes that made him absolutely believable. It had always been there but, somehow, it meant more to Jared now that things had changed so much.  
  
Jared smiled. They needed time. That was what they needed.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Jared was doing some reading late in the afternoon when Jensen's Comm band chimed. Jared looked up from the sofa to where Jensen was standing near the silks.  
  
"It's only our dinner," Jensen said. "Stay here. I'll deal with it."  
  
Apparently, some things wouldn't change. Jared watched Jensen leave and then wandered out onto the terrace. They just had to make it through one more night.  
  
Soon, Jared heard Jensen coming back up these steps. When he emerged through the silks he was holding a basket.  
  
Jared smiled. "Jeff had a picnic sent?"  
  
"Kind of." Jensen set the basket on the table and began to sort through it. He pulled out a dusty bottle of wine, two glasses, and variety of sweets and sandwiches. When Jensen looked up he was grinning.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Jensen nodded. "May I?"  
  
"It's for both of us, Jensen. Go ahead." Jared wanted to add that Jensen should stop asking permission for things. It just didn't seem like the right time, though.  
  
Half a sandwich had disappeared when Jensen finally looked up.  
  
Jared shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I haven't had real food since I was confined," Jensen muttered.  
  
The confinement had almost slipped away from Jared's mind. "My father owes you an apology.”  
  
Still chewing, Jensen set the rest of his sandwich down on the table. After a while, he wiped his mouth. "It's alright, Jared. I mean, I understand what happened. Your father has always had a quick temper."  
  
What went unsaid was that the temper had usually been aimed at Jared. Jared was okay with that. What he didn't like was Jensen being the target. Jared sighed. "We have a lot to move past."  
  
"One step at a time, remember?" Jensen reached out and touched Jared's cheek. "And together."  
  
_Together_ sounded really good to Jared.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
By the time the moon was full in the dark sky, Jared and Jensen had all but forgotten their initial awkwardness. It was easy for them to relax into the comfort of years of closeness.  
  
As the night fell and the lights began to dim, Jared's nerves caught up with him a little. He should be tired but all he could feel was the weight of possibility. He bit down on his bottom lip and tried not to focus too much on what _might_ happen.  
  
"You've gone very quiet," Jensen said for where he was lounging on the sofa.  
  
"Thinking about the bed." The heat of embarrassment slid up Jared's throat and onto his cheeks. "I meant-"  
  
"It's okay," Jensen answered quietly. He sat up and straightened his clothes as he stood. There was a warm smile on his face when he met Jared's gaze. “It's probably time for me to head down to my room."  
  
Regret sliced into Jared and he stepped forward quickly. His fingers slid into Jensen's and he held on tightly. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Understanding appeared in Jensen's widening eyes. He nodded and pulled Jared towards him. "I can stay."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was a statement. It looked as though Jensen was tasting the words as he said them and the expression on his face was exquisite.  
  
Jared stepped in as close as he could without actually pressing up against Jensen. "I've been doing nothing but thinking."  
  
"Thinking," Jensen echoed. His fingers grasped Jared's a little tighter. "About what?"  
  
There was a burning tightness in Jared's chest that felt like it would consume him. "Thinking about my decision, the future, your lips -"  
  
"- What?" The dim light reflected in the dark of Jensen's eyes when he met Jared's gaze.  
  
"The way your lips felt when I kissed you," Jared almost whispered. The taste of Jensen's mouth lingered just past the reach of Jared's memory. It was frustrating.  
  
Jensen's expression darkened slightly and he leaned in until there was hardly room for the air between them. "I believe _I_ kissed _you_."  
  
All Jared could do was nod and worry at his bottom lip. Rather than standing there until his knees gave out, Jared stepped back towards the silks and pulled Jensen along with him.  
  
The silks trailed over Jared's hair as he backed through them. The cool, smooth, silk made Jared's scalp tingle. He had to close his eyes for a few moments.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jensen closed the distance between them once more and slid his fingers into Jared's hair to grasp firmly.  
  
Something not unlike electricity sheared through Jared's body. "Yes and no." He smiled weakly.  
  
There was an almost imperceptible frown on Jensen's face. "Jared, I -"  
  
"- You've been here for almost every moment of my life, Jensen. I'm twenty-one years old and I feel like a nervous teenager. That kiss with you, when you were confined. That was my first kiss." Afraid of Jensen's reaction, Jared closed his eyes.  
  
The rooms were silent for a painful amount of time and Jared willed Jensen to say something.  
  
The soft, smoothness of Jensen's lips pressing to Jared's jaw startled him. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. He sucked in a much-needed breath and tried to steady himself.  
  
Jensen mouthed the length of Jared's jaw. His kisses were soft, teasing and left Jared's skin feeling alive. When Jensen's lips brushed Jared's ear, he whispered, "One step at a time."  
  
The hot breath of the words almost took Jared out at the knees. The pleasure that wound through him made his legs feel weak.  
  
Jared retreated from the intensity of the kisses but he made sure to pull Jensen with him. When he bumped against the bed, Jared slid a hand over Jensen's hip. With his other hand he tapped the top of Jensen's jumpsuit near his shoulder and the material opened across the chest.  
  
Suddenly, all Jared could think about was touching Jensen's skin. It felt like a secret that had been kept from him for years and lingered just out of reach.  
  
There was a broad smile on Jensen's face. He shrugged his shoulders and let the material slide down off his arms. The jumpsuit hung off Jensen's hips as he stood there.  
  
Jared let himself drop down to the bed rather than risking a fall. He had so little strength left in his body.  
  
Almost at once, Jensen kicked Jared's legs apart and stepped between them.  
  
The warm, musky scent of Jensen's body was all around Jared and he breathed it in greedily.  
  
Jensen's fingers tangled in Jared's hair and urged him closer.  
  
It was like second nature for Jared to slip his arms around Jensen's waist and hold on tightly. His mouth found the sweet skin along Jensen's ribs. An already healing wound ran under Jared's lips and he traced it with his tongue; proof of the gift Jensen had given him.  
  
A low moan from Jensen's lips slithered down Jared's spine and he shivered. His teeth dragged over Jensen's healing flesh and Jared couldn't help digging his nails into Jensen's back. He never wanted to lose his hold on Jensen again.  
  
As Jared's nails dug in, Jensen hissed and arched his back. Far too conscious of all the injuries that were still healing, Jared sat back slightly and gazed up at Jensen.  
  
Staring down at Jared seemed to spark something in Jensen. His eyes narrowed slightly and he twisted his hand in Jared's hair. "You don't even know what you do to me or how long I've wanted this."  
  
The words made Jared shiver again, or maybe it was the way Jensen had a death grip on his hair. Whatever it was, Jared felt it all over his body. He shifted his hips restlessly and the slide of silk over his swollen arousal made him gasp for air.  
  
"Get undressed," Jensen ordered. His fingers finally released Jared's hair and he stepped back so he could toe off his boots.  
  
With shaky fingers, Jared touched the seam of his silks to open it. The warm wind from the evening danced over the sensitive skin of Jared's chest and he felt a ripple of gooseflesh move across his skin.  
  
When Jared stood to step out of his shoes he froze. Jensen was standing in front of him completely naked; his jumpsuit in a pile at his feet.  
  
Jared licked his lips as his eyes moved down Jensen's muscular chest. His well-defined abs cut in just above his hips. A dusting of dark blonde hair trailed down Jensen's belly to his swollen cock.  
  
Jared's heart was thumping so loudly in his ears it was almost painful. He forced himself to look back up at Jensen's eyes.  
  
They were so dark, glistening, and almost predatory. It made Jared's body ache with want.  
  
He let his silk tunic and slacks fall away from his body and then stepped out of his shoes. A thrill of heat snaked its way through Jared's body as he watched the way Jensen was looking at him.  
  
It was a little too intense and Jared tried to cross his arms over his chest. But Jensen knocked his hands away from his body.  
  
Then Jensen was flush against him and Jared nearly stopped breathing. All the heat of Jensen's firm muscled body was pressed up against Jared and it was overloading his mind. The last of his ability to think clearly vanished when Jensen's mouth claimed his.  
  
There was so much strength in the kiss it seemed almost desperate. But then, they very nearly hadn't had a chance to be together.  
  
Jared's lips parted quickly, inviting Jensen's tongue forward. When it slipped past Jared's lips his entire body jolted. There was so much pleasure and anticipation in Jared's body he thought he would just explode.  
  
The power in Jensen's hands was making his grip on Jared almost painful. Each time his nails scraped over Jared's flesh he felt shivers of sensation.  
  
Jensen's teeth caught Jared's bottom lip for a moment then he leaned back so he could see Jared's eyes.  
  
The two men stood there for a while, their eyes locked together. Their chests were rising and falling quickly as they panted softly.  
  
Jensen looked to the side at the bed, then back at Jared as though waiting for some kind of sign or … permission.  
  
Sending his hands up Jensen's smooth chest, Jared smiled. "I'm only going to say this once. This? You and me? I have a feeling it's only going to work if we are equals."  
  
The expression on Jensen's face was hard to read. He looked back up at Jared with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"No permission, no orders, none of that. Just you and me," Jared said. "I need you, Jensen." It was a truth Jared had never uttered before because he hadn't even known it himself.  
  
Jensen nodded, smile a little crooked. "I'm still going to make sure nothing ever happens to you," Jensen said. "But my motives might be a little more selfish now."  
  
"I can live with that," Jared answered.  
  
"No asking for permission," Jensen murmured. There was a mischievous expression on his face  
  
The expression made sense when Jared felt Jensen's rough hands on his hips. He dug his thumbs into Jared's tender flesh and pulled him forward.  
  
Off balance, they fell onto the bed laughing. Eventually, Jared sighed and shoved at Jensen until he moved higher on the bed.  
  
The pulled the silk over them and laid back on the mound of pillows at the top of the mattress.  
  
It felt so different from all the other times Jensen had stayed while Jared got into bed. Of _course_ , it did. The longing was the same, the urge to feel Jensen's touch was the same. But the difference was that Jared could reach out for the touch he wanted.  
  
A warm wind blew in through the long silks and tousled Jared's hair. Jensen reached up to smooth the errant strands off Jared's forehead.  
  
Even that slight touch sent a wave of heat racing down Jared's flesh.  
  
Jensen grasped Jared's shoulder and pulled him up so they were lying on their sides facing each other.  
  
For a long while, Jensen just smoothed his hands over Jared's body. He trailed his fingers the length of Jared's arm. His thumb traced the angle of Jared's hip bone. Then his hand slid over Jared's body and grasped the muscled cheek of his ass.  
  
All the touching had made Jared's mind spin out of control. He felt a little like he was ready to give up. His muscles were trembling, his heart was pounding and his hard cock was throbbing.  
  
And Jensen had barely touched him.  
  
"Am I supposed to feel like I'm going to pass out?" Jared asked breathlessly.  
  
Jensen left a trail of kisses along Jared's shoulder and up his neck until their cheeks rasped together. "Don't you _dare_ pass out," Jensen whispered.  
  
The gravelly whisper made Jared shudder and he wrapped his arm around Jensen so he could feel the muscles moving in Jensen's strong back. All the training he'd done had left his body trim and hard and Jared loved the way it felt against his skin.  
  
Jensen seemed to be done waiting. His mouth was on Jared's again and the kisses were hard and insistent. Jared gave the same back. His head still reeling, he sucked on Jensen's bottom lip then let his teeth drag over Jensen's tongue.  
  
While their mouths were hot and frantic, Jared's hands were all over Jensen's body. It felt like he needed to touch every part of Jensen's body; he wanted to claim it all as his own.  
  
Each time their cocks slid against each other, all the breath rushed out of Jared's lungs. He couldn't resist the urge to angle his hips forward for more.  
  
When Jensen managed to get both hands on Jared's ass, he rolled them so that Jared was straddling Jensen's hips.  
  
Jared felt a little exposed, a _lot_ of want and he threw his head back. Heat throbbed in his veins. He could feel the burn of Jensen's cock beneath him and rocked his hips slowly. Pleasure rippled down Jared's spine when Jensen moaned. Jared looked down and licked his lips. Jensen was his.  
  
And Jensen was beautiful. His long lashes were fanned out on his cheeks. His flushed skin was glistening with sweat. His swollen lips were parted slightly as he panted softly.  
  
When he could function well enough, Jared slid his hands up over Jensen's abs, bumped his fingers over Jensen's ribs then pressed his thumbs down onto Jensen's hardened nipples.  
  
Another moan slipped past Jensen's lips until it was cut off when he bit down on his bottom lip.  
  
Because every slide of swollen flesh made Jared feel more ripples of pleasure, he could hardly bear it.  
  
The grip of Jensen's hands tightened on Jared's hips. The pain of it was just enough to spark another wave of overwhelming sensation.  
  
Jensen murmured something that Jared couldn't hear then he bit down on his bottom lip again.  
  
Licking his lips, Jared leaned forward and lowered himself down onto Jensen's chest.  
  
Their cocks were caught between their bodies and it was the sweetest kind of torture to be unable to move. It felt as though there was only flesh and it was pressing back against Jared as though he were liquid.  
  
Finally able to struggle up to reach Jensen's mouth, Jared let out a shaky breath. He kissed Jensen hard enough to make him groan. It was wet and hot and Jared felt the kisses throughout his entire body.  
  
The next sound that Jensen made was a half-moan, half-groan of frustration.  
  
Jared took the cue and sat back on Jensen's hips once more. He walked his hands down Jensen's body to support himself. When the heels of his palms brushed the head of Jensen's cock Jared felt a prickling flush of fresh heat prickling up his cheeks.  
  
He couldn't help looking down as his fingers ghosted over the swollen flesh, his eyes took in the curve and the glistening pre-come on the head.  
  
Jared swept the tip of his finger over the head of Jensen's arousal.  
  
The bed creaked when Jensen's body arched up off the bed. "Jared!"  
  
Sweeping his finger back down Jensen's hard flesh, Jared rocked his hips forward.  
  
It was what Jensen wanted. His grip on Jared's hips tightened and he urged him to move. Their burning flesh slid together and Jared could feel the pressure of too much pleasure building everywhere in his body.  
  
Each glide of Jared's hips sent tingles shooting up his spine. He was aware of _everything_ but, at the same time but couldn't focus on anything in particular.  
  
There was sweat trickling down the furrow of Jared's spine.  
  
The pink flush on Jensen's chest made his tiny, sandy freckles stand out even more than usual.  
  
The warm wind still toyed with wisps of Jared's hair and the ache in his balls was almost unbearable.  
  
Jensen's bottom lip was swollen and wine-red. Jared knew exactly how that tasted and how it felt against his own mouth. He would never have to forget the sensation or that taste again.  
  
Their movements became a little more frantic. Jensen's hands moved up Jared's chest until his nails dug in the top of Jared's shoulders.  
  
Breath became lodged in Jared's lungs and he let his head fall back as his hips snapped forward. All the pleasure and want that was knotted up inside him reached a peak and Jared came.  
  
His entire body lurched forward. Each throb of release weakened Jared's muscles and he struggled to hold himself upright as his body jerked.  
  
Jensen let out the sweetest sound. It was almost like a gruff sigh followed by a quiet moan. When he came, his lips parted and his eyes closed. As his back arched, Jared could feel the warm splash of release on his hand.  
  
Spent and overloaded, Jared collapsed onto Jensen's. His forehead rested against the stubble on Jensen's cheek. He breathed in the scent of _them_ and smiled against Jensen's chest.  
  
Jensen took a deep breath and shifted slightly so he could press his kiss-swollen lips to Jared's forehead. "I never thought…"  
  
The words tickled Jared's skin and he kissed Jensen's collar bone. Somehow, he knew what Jensen was saying.  
  
"I can't even make the right words," Jensen murmured.  
  
Jared let himself slip off Jensen's body. He managed to find the strength to pull himself up. His head cradled on Jensen's arm, Jared smiled.  
  
"You're quiet." Jensen used his finger to push the damp strands of hair back off Jared's forehead.  
  
Jared shrugged a shoulder and closed his eyes for a few moments. He wasn't even sure there were words in existence to describe how he felt. Nothing had ever felt better than lying beside Jensen, feeling the heat and strength of his body.  
  
"Say something." Jensen pushed playfully at Jared's shoulder.  
  
There was only one thing that seemed to make sense to Jared. "I love you, Jensen."  
  
When he opened his eyes, Jared could see that Jensen's eyes were glistening. "I've loved you for a _very_ long time, Jared."  
  
The most beautiful feeling spiraled through Jared's body as he lay there at Jensen's side. It was like being embraced by a hot summer wind and gathered up for a long ride across the most beautiful land in the world.  
  
For a long time, the two men lay there, tangled in each other's arms and the silk sheets. It was the first time Jared had felt peaceful in a very long time.  
  
"Hot spring," Jared mumbled. He couldn't even be sure how much time had passed; he didn't really care.  
  
"Good idea," Jensen said softly.  
  
But they didn't move towards the huge bath for a long time. It just felt a lot safer to stay hidden on the bed. If tomorrow would never arrive then everything could just stay perfect.  
  
The problem was that tomorrow always arrived.  
  
-=-=-=-

Lying in bed with the orange glow of sunlight falling on the bed, Jared realized he would do anything to stay with Jensen. It wasn't a decision he made, it was more of a feeling he finally understood. It just came over him in a wave of warmth as the rays of sun crept over him.  
  
While Jared was memorizing the curves and angles of Jensen's face he found himself looking into bright, green eyes.  
  
"Morning," Jared said quietly.  
  
The tip of Jensen's tongue ran over his bottom lip and then he rubbed lazily at his cheek. "Morning."  
  
Sliding his hand over Jensen's, Jared took a deep breath. "Jeff's on his way over. Stuart called a meeting for me to announce my choice. My father…."  
  
"The agreement you're _not_ going to honor," Jensen said.  
  
"Right." There was part of Jared that still felt a little guilty about betraying his father. It was ridiculous because it was a situation he should never have been forced into.  
  
"Hey." Jensen curled a finger under Jared's chin to lift his head. When their eyes met there was warmth in Jensen's gaze.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"I've known you long enough to know what you're thinking." Jensen shifted closer and fluffed up his pillow so he was more comfortable. "Listen to me, Jared. You should never have been put in this position. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did what you did but your parents … your father …" Jensen looked away for a few moments.  
  
"He has a flawed character, Jeff always says," Jensen finished. The sun had moved up higher on the bed and Jared could feel the heat on his hip. He wished they could stay there until the sun reached their shoulders and then their hair. He'd never smelled Jensen's sun-warmed hair.  
  
"It will be alright," Jensen said firmly. His jaw was set and his lips were pressed together.  
  
"I really want to believe that." The day was marching forward no matter what Jared wanted.  
  
The determination on Jensen's face wavered then he smiled as though he was trying to hide his doubt.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
They passed the next hour doing things that were foreign to both of them but felt like the most natural things in the world.  
  
In the huge bath, they washed their hair, their bodies and soaked up the comforting warmth of the spring water.  
  
They kissed occasionally and it always made Jared smile.  
  
Jensen slid his fingers through Jared's hair while Jared traced the bruises still healing on Jensen's body.  
  
Once they were clean, Jared pulled out some dress silks. The trousers would be a little too long for Jensen but they worked. The dark red hue of the silks suited Jensen.  
  
By the time they were dressed and sitting side by side on the sofa, Jeff was climbing the steps.  
  
As soon as Jared heard his mentor's footsteps he could feel tension ratcheting up in his body.  
  
As Jeff walked into the room, Jensen grabbed Jared's hand and pulled it onto his thigh.  
  
"Good morning," Jeff said. He stopped just short of the sofa with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"What?" Jared checked the front of his tunic to see if there was a stain or a spill.  
  
A smile spread onto Jeff's face. "You two look like ... " He shrugged. "A Ruling Couple."  
  
Tugging at the unfamiliar silk tunic, Jensen shot Jeff a look. "If I had a clean security jumpsuit I'd be wearing it."  
  
"I know," Jeff said. He walked over to the table in front of the sofa and sat down. "Big day."  
  
Nodding, Jared tightened his grip on Jensen's hand. "What did Stu - Ruler Stuart say? Were you able to speak with him?"  
  
"Yes. I've let him know the basics of what's going on. We weren't able to speak for long. He has to follow the traditions, honor the agreement he made with your father for an attempt to settle things within the family."  
  
Jared nodded and looked down at his fingers and how they were threaded through Jensen's.  
  
"He's a fair man, Jared. He'll do what he can. He believes … that people who belong together should _be_ together." Jeff looked over at the terrace and seemed lost in thought.  
  
"One day you'll have to tell us the story of … you and him," Jensen said quietly.  
  
When Jeff looked back at Jensen he looked a little sad. "What makes you think there's a story?"  
  
Jared tried to hide his smile. Even though Jeff looked sad. There was something about the way he spoke about _James_. There was history there.  
  
"Anyway," Jeff said. "We need to get going. I have transport outside. Are you ready?"  
  
Before he spoke, Jared looked at Jensen. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I think so."  
  
Jensen nodded, glanced over at Jeff then leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Jared's mouth.  
  
When Jared glanced up, Jeff was smiling. "Gonna take some getting used to. The kissing."  
  
If Jared wasn't so twisted up inside he would have laughed. Jeff looked _happy_ to see them together and that just lent more credence to Jensen's theory that there was history between Jeff and _James_.  
  
Jared gestured for Jensen to go to the door ahead of him. Their fingers twined as they walked down the stairs. Jared tried really hard not to think of all the things that could go wrong.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The arena was full once more when Jared walked through the huge front door. Jeff had said it would be better for Jensen to slip into the crowd through another entrance and blend in. Before he took his leave, Jensen promised Jared he would be at his side in a moment if he was needed.  
  
Jeff was right behind Jared as they wove their way through the crowd. Each step closer to the main table made Jared feel as though he was more and more alone.  
  
It was his time to face the music. Really, it wouldn't matter who was with Jared. It all came down to him.  
  
Gerald Padalecki was seated at the far end of the table next to Jared's mother. Neither of them looked in Jared's direction as he sat down. It wasn't as though he expected any support from them.  
  
"I'm proud of you," Jeff said in his low, gravelly voice.  
  
It meant a lot to Jared that Jeff was still with him. Sitting beside Jared at a meeting of such import was above and beyond his role as Mentor. If things went badly - if the meeting ended up with Jared in an even worse situation, then Jeff would be there right along with him. Jared smiled at Jeff and smoothed his hand over the solid wood of the table top.  
  
People were still filing into the arena. The raised seating for Rob and Ruler Stuart was still empty. They would be the last people to enter the arena.  
  
There was sticky sweat creeping onto the small of Jared's back and he shifted uncomfortably. He tugged at his tunic and scanned the crowd for Jensen's face. There was no sign of him but Jared knew his partner was there somewhere. He could _feel_ it.  
  
A buzz of excited chatter got Jared's attention and when he looked up he saw Rob Benedict making his way to his seat. The Ruler walked in behind him, looking calm and determined.  
  
Jared's heart began to beat faster and he could feel a tremble in his hands so he balled them into fists and rested them on his thighs.  
  
"It will all be over soon," Jeff murmured from behind his hand.  
  
Nodding, Jared kept his gaze on the Ruler.  
  
A chime sounded and the crowd began to quiet down.  
  
A pounding started somewhere in the middle of Jared's brain and he rubbed at his temples. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl.  
  
Rob got to his feet and nodded a greeting at Jared and Jeff. It might have been Jared's imagination but it seemed like there was less warmth on Rob's face as he nodded a greeting towards Jared's parents.  
  
Rob tapped his Comm band. "Welcome, everyone. We've reconvened for a second attempt at an announcement of Jared's choice of ruling partner. As I'm sure you're all aware, Jared invoked the Challenge when his parents announced their choice."  
  
There was a sound from Jared's father that had a dash of disapproval in it. If Rob heard it he decided to ignore it.  
  
"We are reconvened to hear Jared's choice officially. As Jensen won the challenge, Jared is free to make his own choice, Jared?" Rob directed all eyes toward Jared with a wave of his hand.  
  
Each gaze felt like a weight on Jared's shoulders. He wasn't certain that he would be able to stand when he tried. His tongue ran over his lips and he struggled to swallow .  
  
Rob's expression softened and he raised his eyebrows when he looked at Jared.  
  
Jared knew he should stand but he couldn't seem to convince his legs to bend. After what felt like a year, Jeff reached over and touched Jared's forearm.  
  
That simple touch gave Jared the boost he needed to push the chair back and stand. He cleared his throat and reached for his Comm band. His fingers stopped short of the band and he took a deep breath before pressing his finger down.  
  
There was a louder murmur that rushed around the arena but Jared didn't wait for it to finish. "When I chose Jensen I _meant_ it. It wasn't a choice that was made by coercion or pressure. It was a choice that I _knew_ was right. Jensen and I have been through a great deal together. Jensen has been with me through a lot of ups and downs of my life so far. I didn't understand it, at first, but I love him. I trust him more than anyone. He's kind, he's loving and intelligent. I can't think of a better choice for my Ruling partner."  
  
Voices rose around the arena and above them all Jared could hear the piercing sound of his father yelling. The words didn't really matter; Jared knew exactly what his father would be saying. He'd heard it all before.  
  
Then a familiar hand settled on Jared's back. When he turned he was face to face with Jensen. Relief was a warm wash over Jared's neck and shoulders. He smiled and reached out for Jensen's hand.  
  
"Please," Rob said. The chatter died down quickly except for the string of accusations coming from Jared's father.  
  
"Enough," interrupted Ruler Stuart.  
  
Jared was so startled that he took a step back and ended up flush against Jensen's body. It was certainly a good place to be in the midst of all the chaos.  
  
Ruler Stuart leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. He looked over at Jared then at his parents. "Gerald, I appreciate the situation but you had your say. I agreed to an opportunity for your family to attempt to work this situation out. That doesn't seem to have happened."  
  
Jeff had mentioned that Ruler Stuart would only step in if the family wasn't able to resolve the conflict.  
  
Ruler Stuart looked at Jared and Jensen for a while. It was impossible to read his expression. "Does anyone else have anything to contribute before I make my ruling?"  
  
A movement beside Jared drew his attention. Jeff was standing.  
  
Jared stepped to the side and sat down heavily. He sensed Jensen sitting down beside him.  
  
"If I may," Jeff said.  
  
"Please," Ruler Stuart replied.  
  
With his hands resting on the table Jeff looked straight across the arena at his old friend. "When I heard Jared's choice I believed it instantly. I've watched these two as they grew up to be the fine young men that they are.  
  
"I understand why Jared is standing by his choice. It's because he knows it; he knows that Jensen is the only choice."  
  
Jeff looked down at Jared briefly and smiled. "Jared knows that he is risking everything he's worked so hard for. And Jensen - after being confined for no reason, Jensen knows that he could be sent back to Spatia."  
  
"But, I think that's exactly the kind of thing that leaders do. These two men are standing up for what they believe in. I think that this is a perfect match of people and they will be remarkable as Co-Rulers. There's _never_ anything to be criticized about the ability to show love."  
  
There was an odd expression on Ruler Stuart's face. His gaze was still on Jeff and it seemed almost as though something unspoken passed between them before they looked away from one another.  
  
Jared reached over and rubbed his hand over Jeff's back. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"We'll take a few moment to confer," James Stuart announced. Then he deactivated his Comm band.  
  
Jared reached out for Jensen's hand and found it quickly. He held on so tightly he was certain he was hurting Jensen. "Jeff?"  
  
Frowning, Jeff sat back down and scooted his chair closer to Jared and Jensen. "Keep your fingers crossed. Damn, your father is heading over here."  
  
Every muscle in Jared's body tensed and he slid his arm around Jensen's shoulders as though, somehow, he could protect him from the upcoming barbs of his father's words.  
  
Jeff stood and stepped in between Gerald and his son. "Enough, Gerald. Let the Ruler make the decision."  
  
"Do _not_ give me orders, Morgan. Remember your place," spat Jared's father.  
  
"Stop it," Jared said firmly. He let go of Jensen so he could stand and face his father. "You have _no_ right to speak to Jeff like that."  
  
"This needs to stop, Jared. Just go over there and tell them you've changed your mind," his father said over Jeff's shoulder. "We understand you. Your point has been made."  
  
Shaking his head, Jared smiled sadly. "You don't understand me at all. If you did you would know that I won't let anything happen to Jensen or Jeff. _They_ are my family.”  
  
"That's ridiculous-"  
  
"- Go and sit down and wait for the Ruler's decision," Jared said evenly.  
  
They stared at each other until Jared was sure he could feel the burn of his father's gaze. But then Gerald spun on his heel and headed back towards his seat.  
  
Looking a little surprised, and quite proud, Jeff smiled as he turned. "Like I said; you're going to be a great leader."  
  
The words made Jared blush and he looked down to find Jensen staring up at him. The same look of pride was on Jensen's face.  
  
"You stood up to him," Jensen said.  
  
"I did." Jared squared his shoulders and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. "Well, it was about time, wasn't it?"  
  
Both Jensen and Jeff nodded. After a long sigh, Jared sat back down. He might have sounded confident but his hands were shaking.  
  
If Jensen noticed, he didn't mention it but he did rest his hand over Jared's and hold on tightly.  
  
"Jeff?" Jared kept his eyes on Ruler Stuart as he spoke quietly to Rob. "Do you think he'll …"  
  
Shaking his head, Jeff shrugged. "I have no idea, Jared. I mean, I know what will be in his heart but he's confined by the rules. I suspect he's discussing potential conflicts and repercussions with Rob right now."  
  
It wasn't what Jared wanted to hear but there were traditions and regulations. "No matter what, we stay together. The three of us."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jared saw Jensen nod.  
  
"Are you certain, Jared?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes. Absolutely. I won't rule without either of you. If needs be we'll all go to Spatia together." When Jared turned to smile at his mentor he was sure Jeff's eyes held tears.  
  
There was a short time before Rob Benedict's voice boomed around the arena. "Your attention, please."  
  
The silence that fell over the crowd was palpable. Jared shifted his chair closer to the table. He had a death grip on Jensen's hand and wasn't sure whether he should be readying himself to run for the door. He was uncertain about everything but the two men who were seated on either side of him.  
  
Rob nodded in Jared's direction. "Ruler Stuart?"  
  
For the first time since he had arrived, James Stuart stood. He took a few moments to look around the arena before looking towards Jared.  
  
"This has been a difficult situation for everyone," James began, "and I appreciate your patience." James looked towards Jared's parents.  
  
"I have taken a lot of information into account. The senior Padaleckis have given me a lot to think about in their correspondence but then so have Jared and Jeff."  
  
Each beat of Jared's heart felt almost painful. He glanced quickly at Jensen quickly then looked back at Ruler Stuart.  
  
For a few moments, James and Jeff looked at one another. Jared felt ill. Jensen was rigid beside him.  
  
"After consultation with Rob and some reviewing of original texts … we feel that Jared's choice is valid."  
  
Jared let out the breath that had been lodged in his aching lungs.  
  
Jensen's shoulders relaxed and he sank down onto his chair.  
  
Ruler Stuart looked over at Jared's father. "There is no conflict arising from Jensen being co-ruler. As he's of Spatia, he's unaligned with the Houses in power. Jeff is correct. These two men, Jared and Jensen, have demonstrated a commitment to one another that is to be admired. They are brave and kind and their strength should be rewarded, not punished. Clearly, they are meant to be together and will let nothing stand in their way."  
  
A low rumble of voices began and James held up his hand. "The joining ceremony will be in one week and Jared will be appointed Ruler immediately afterward." The Ruler paused and looked straight at Jeff again. "Good luck to you three. You are a force to be reckoned with and I admire your candor and your commitment to your friendships. I sense good things ahead for the five Houses."  
  
There were a million emotions flying through Jared's mind. He felt like laughing but could feel the burn of tears at the same time. "We did it."  
  
Jensen smiled shakily and blinked a few times. "It's a bit surreal."  
  
"It's a _lot_ surreal," Jared answered. "I have no idea how to feel or what to do."  
  
Jeff laughed and it was the best sound Jared had heard in days. There had been far too much tension and sadness in their lives of late.  
  
"Guess you're stuck with being Ruler now," Jeff teased.  
  
It was Jared's turn to laugh and the light-heartedness of it made relief wash over Jared. "Don't forget you're _both_ involved."  
  
Jensen squeezed Jared's hand then leaned in to press his lips to Jared's briefly. "I've never been happier about anything before in my life."  
  
There was a smattering of applause and Jared could feel his cheeks burning. He really would have to work on the blushing thing or no one would ever be able to take him seriously.  
  
Another chime sounded to signal the end of the gathering. When Jared looked around he could feel everyone's eyes on them again.  
  
Jeff pulled Jared to his feet. "I think you'll be given about five minutes of peace before people descend upon you to offer their congratulations. I would suggest a quick exit."  
  
Jensen moved faster than Jared. He moved around in front of Jared and held onto his hand tightly as he headed down the length of the table towards the transport.  
  
Just as they reached the huge arena door, Jared looked back over his shoulder in his parents' direction. Their chairs were already empty.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Once they were back in Jared's rooms, the realization of what had happened began to settle on Jared. He would be Ruler, Jensen would be his Co-Ruler. "I think I might be in shock."  
  
"I know the feeling," Jensen said as he headed over to where the refreshments were kept. He poured himself a drink then held up the bottle for Jared.  
  
Jared nodded and sank down onto the huge sofa. They would rule together. _Together_.  
  
When Jensen sat down beside Jared he handed him a drink and held it up for a toast. "To … us."  
  
"To us," Jared echoed . He took a drink. The gentle burn of it soothed the dryness in his throat. "So. How do you feel about …. Everything?"  
  
Jensen laughed softly and gestured for Jared to follow him out onto the terrace. "I feel … relieved."  
  
It wasn't quite the answer Jared was hoping for. He set his drink down so that he could lean on the wall and look out over the landscape. The wind was warm on Jared's cheeks and he closed his eyes. As he drew in a deep breath he could smell lemongrass, the distant sulphury smell from the volcano and the sweet grasses that surrounded the house.  
  
"What does Spatia smell like?"  
  
"Ohh," Jensen said as he looked off into the afternoon sunlight. "Sweet but a little spicy. And … there's always the scent of smoke on the wind."  
  
"Smoke?"  
  
"It's colder than here for most of the year. We even get snow." Jensen smiled at Jared and took another sip of his drink.  
  
Jared was realizing how little he knew about his partner's homeland.  
  
"Would you like to go home for a visit once things settle down?" Jared asked.  
  
"Really?" Jensen's eyes widened as he stared at Jared. "We can do that?"  
  
"Technically, we can do whatever you want after the ceremony. You'll be Co-ruler."  
  
Jensen blew out a breath through pursed lips. "Yes. Co-ruler. _Co-ruler_." He looked as though he were tasting the words and they were a little bitter.  
  
For a few moments, Jared had to deal with the nip of guilt. He had changed Jensen's life completely without ever even discussing it with him. "I'm sorry that you will have to take on all that responsibility. After all your years of training for security, I will take you completely away from it."  
  
Jensen smiled brightly. "I will still be looking after you."  
  
The look on Jensen's face made warmth spread through Jared's chest. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
To show that he was also glad, Jensen leaned in and pressed his lips to Jared's.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The afternoon passed quickly. Jared received a lot of Comm messages congratulating him on choosing his Co-Ruler.  
  
They received a sweet Vid comm from Matt Cohen and Danneel Harris. Danneel teased Jared and let him know that she was certain he would have chosen her if he liked women. The joy in the Vid comm made it very apparent that they were glad to be together.  
  
Jared tried once to contact his father only to discover he was blocked. He certainly wasn't going to head over to his parents' home so any talking would have to wait.  
  
Because he could see that Jared was fretting, Jensen tried to make him feel better. But Jared knew his father could hold a grudge for a very long time.  
  
Just before dinner, Jeff stopped by with some official documents they had to sign. He also brought news that a new security team had already been struck. They were on guard on the grounds. Jensen would have to give them access to the appropriate rooms the following day.  
  
By the time Jeff took his leave, Jared felt like he had a hundred times more worries.  
  
They had stood there, staring at the door and listening to Jeff's footsteps. Finally, Jensen had asked Jared if it was too late for them to run away.  
  
Jared had laughed until his sides hurt. It wasn't that Jensen was _that_ funny but it was _very_ nice to have someone with him who understood exactly how he felt.  
  
Dinner was a few plates of Jared's favorite dishes. The smells wafted up from the table and blended together into an appetizing chorus.  
  
As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Jared was tired and happy. Over the course of the day, the tension in his body had slowly dissolved. Oh, there was a lot to be anxious about in the future but Jared had managed to just enjoy the time he had spent with Jensen.  
  
_Their_ first full day together.  
  
Every now and then uncertainty nipped at Jared's heels. Things were moving very quickly and Jared half-expected Jensen to announce his change of heart, to tell Jared he was leaving.  
  
But Jensen didn't say he was leaving. He'd never been as talkative as Jared, but the silent moments weighed more heavily on Jared than they had in the past.  
  
When Jared finally cracked under the pressure and asked Jensen if he was certain about his choice to share his life with Jared, Jensen's expression had softened and he had pulled Jared into his arms.  
  
Soothing, warm words had danced across Jared's ears.  
  
And he began to believe that things might finally become better.  
  
They watched the sunset together, remarking on the colors. Jared laughed at the way Jensen spilled water on his tunic. In return, Jensen showed Jared one of the martial arts moves that he had learned while he was training. In spite of the training Jared had done, he ended up on the terrace floor.  
  
Laughter was the theme of the early evening; something that neither of them had done a lot of since Jared had invoked the Challenge.  
  
Jensen extended his hand and hauled Jared up to his feet. "Guess you need some more work on your defense."  
  
"Very funny," Jared muttered. He wasn't really bothered. In the big scheme of things, it was one of the better things that had happened to Jared. "Good thing we'll have the rest of our lives together. You can train me every day."  
  
Stepping a little closer, Jensen smiled. "I'm sure there are much better uses for our free time."  
  
"Free time?" Jared smirked playfully. "You don't think that Co-rulers have any free time, do you?"  
  
"Oh, you'll make time for us," Jensen said confidently. "We didn't go through all of this to _not_ have enough time together."  
  
It was a fair point. Jensen, in particular, had given up a lot. A smile curled Jared's lips as he realized that he would have plenty of time to make sure that things were good for Jensen.  
  
"It's late," Jared said. "Let's go to bed."  
  
The smile on Jensen's face softened and Jared could swear he looked almost shy. "Unless you want to sleep downstairs."  
  
Jared's question was cut off by the crush of Jensen's mouth against his own. The kiss sent heat flying through Jared's veins like some kind of drug. It was a little frightening the way Jensen could make him feel things so intensely but not so frightening he would consider giving it up.  
  
When their lips parted, Jared kept his eye closed for a few extra moments as he savored the lingering taste of Jensen's mouth.  
  
"You okay?" Jensen's voice was a little gruff.  
  
Jared opened his eyes slowly and nodded. "Very much so."  
  
Grinning, Jensen pulled Jared through the silks into the main room. "Turn down the lights."  
  
"You can do it," Jared said with a very pleased look on his face. Earlier in the day, while Jensen had been downstairs looking for some things, Jared had confirmed access for Jensen on absolutely everything.  
  
"Really?" Jensen looked around as though he expected to see some sign that things had changed. After a few moments, he looked at Jared and said, "All lights down. Outside off."  
  
Everywhere inside, the lights dimmed. Small wall sconces lit up providing just enough light for them to see.  
  
"It's complete," Jared said. "You have equal access to everything."  
  
Jensen's eyes widened slightly. "Another one of those things that make everything seem a lot more real."  
  
Nodding, Jared headed over to the bed and sat down. "Just make yourself at home. It _is_ your home."  
  
Jared sat down and pulled his tunic off. "We'll have new clothes for the joining ceremony. Jeff will take care of that.” The silk felt good against Jared's fingers and he folded it before smoothing the remaining wrinkles out with his hand.  
  
"I already feel at home," Jensen said as he sat down beside Jared. " _You_ have been my home for a very long time."  
  
Jared liked the way that sounded. He smoothed his hand down Jensen's arm. The heat of his skin and the curve of his muscles made the silk feel alive.  
  
"We'll make a good place for everyone. _Together_ we'll make good decisions." Jared was certain of that.  
  
"I'll need practice."  
  
Jared laughed. "I think you're the more sensible of the two of us."  
  
"Yes, I guess I am."  
  
Jared pushed at Jensen's chin then found himself pinned on the bed rather suddenly. His breath caught in his chest when the felt the press of Jensen's arousal through their clothes. "Maybe I don't want to get too good at defending myself."  
  
There was a dark smile on Jensen's face. "Mmmhmm."  
  
A little impatient, Jared slid his hands under Jensen's tunic to push it up so he could glide his fingers over flesh.  
  
Jensen's lashes fluttered and he sucked in a shaky breath. "Don't think I will … _ever_ get used to this."  
  
When Jared's hands reached Jensen's shoulder blades, he scraped his nails back down to Jensen's belt. "Let's get undressed."  
  
In the dimly lit room, they moved apart slowly.  
  
They watched each other as they undressed. Jared still relished the fact that he could stare at Jensen as much as he wanted.  
  
It was difficult to pinpoint when things had changed. The transition had been almost seamless. As Jared stepped closer to Jensen he wondered if it was all meant to be.  
  
Jensen trailed his fingers down the midline of Jared's bare chest. "All these years together and this is our _second_ night _together_.  
  
Smiling, Jared closed his eyes to focus on the sensation of Jensen's touch. "We have a lot of catching up to do, then."  
  
The deep sound of Jensen's laughter made Jared's spine tingle all the way down to his ass. For a moment he thought his knees might give out and he took a step to steady himself.  
  
"Bed?" Jensen asked.  
  
"Bed."  
  
They climbed onto the huge bed and lay down beside each other on the silks.  
  
As the warm wind blew over them, the silk was cool beneath their backs.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jared asked. "Your injuries."  
  
Rolling onto his side, Jensen slid his hand over Jared's belly. "A bit tender in places but the bruising looks worse than I actually feel."  
  
A time might never come when Jared could think about Jensen's injuries without feeling the nip of guilt.  
  
"Stop," Jensen said quietly.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Feeling guilty. Worrying. Fretting. Thinking about what's behind us." There was a smile on Jensen's face but his words were firm. He cared.  
  
Jared rolled towards Jensen and pushed him down onto his back again. He was half-lying on Jensen's body and the hard heat of him made Jared breathe a little faster. His cock began to swell where it was trapped against Jensen's firm thigh.  
  
"I used to imagine what this would be like and I didn't even realize." Jared was sure his words made no sense but Jensen was nodding.  
  
"We had our roles. We stayed in them." Jensen's hand slid over Jared's hip and cupped one cheek of his ass.  
  
Feeling a little braver, Jared reached down and trailed his finger the length of Jensen's arousal.  
  
The expression on Jensen's face was one of pure unadulterated pleasure. His teeth sank into his bottom lip and he sucked in a quick breath.  
  
"We can make a lot of changes for the Houses," Jared said.  
  
"W-what?" Jensen's eyes opened slowly but he seemed to be having trouble focusing.  
  
"When we rule," Jared said.  
  
"Do you _really_ want to talk about that now?" There was a look on Jensen's face that was quickly approaching desperation.  
  
The laughter that was building in Jared escaped. He shook his head and let his finger trail back down Jensen's arousal until he could cup his hand under Jensen's balls. He squeezed the warm skin slightly.  
  
Jensen's body jerked and his nails dug into the flesh of Jared's ass.  
  
"Better," Jared murmured. There was a glint in Jensen's eyes that gave away that he was up to something.  
  
Before Jared could figure it out, Jensen had flipped him onto his stomach. At first, Jared felt a little like they were going to start sparring. But then he felt the full weight and heat of Jensen's body.  
  
Jensen laid his body on Jared's, then slid his hands up Jared's long arms until their fingers twined together.  
  
Jared turned his head to the side so he could breathe and Jensen's lips moved along the curve of Jared's ear.  
  
"I want to be inside you," Jensen whispered. His breath was hot against Jared's ear. A ripple of desire shot through Jared's body so quickly that the muscles in his chest just stopped working and he couldn't breathe.  
  
All Jared could do was nod slightly. The pleasure he felt left him feeling weak. Just the words made Jared tremble with desire. He couldn't begin to comprehend what it would feel like. "Please…"  
  
Jensen dragged his teeth along the outer shell of Jared's ear then nipped at its over-sensitive flesh at the nape of Jared's neck.  
  
There was too much to feel. The weight of Jensen's body felt good. Jared felt as though he was surrounded by the man. He could feel the strength in Jensen's body, feel the warmth of his skin, the urgent press of his swollen cock. Jensen's hot breath teased at the short hairs on Jared's neck. It was more than a little overwhelming.  
  
Jared moaned and tried to push himself up into Jensen's body. But, his arms were weak. All the pleasure rippling through him had dissolved his bones to dust.  
  
Jensen's face was buried in Jared's hair and he was drawing in deep breaths. His fingers curled into Jared's palm until the nails dug in.  
  
With an unspoken agreement, they rolled apart. They lay on their sides, panting, eyes locked tight.  
  
In case there was any doubt left in Jensen's mind, Jared nodded and licked his lips.  
  
A fleeting thought teased at Jared's awareness. He had no idea what experience Jensen had. They had never discussed Jensen's personal life - his _sexual_ encounters.  
  
Those sexual encounters were suddenly much more important. Important in the wanting Jensen way.  
  
For his part, Jared had no experience at all. His technique was limited to video clips. The one thing he _did_ have was absolute trust in Jensen. He would do _anything_ for or with Jensen.  
  
Jensen had rolled away and when he rolled back he guided Jared onto his other side. Once Jared was settled, Jensen pressed up against his back.  
  
Their bodies fit like lock and key. The hard line of Jensen's cock slid along the groove of Jared's ass. Jensen's chin rested on Jared's shoulder and every so often he kissed Jared's neck.  
  
It felt wonderful but there was a delicious _need_ building in Jared's body. His lips felt swollen when he licked them … and everything changed.  
  
One of Jensen's thick fingers breached Jared's ass. As the cheeks spread apart, Jared lifted his leg automatically. It felt strange and amazing and frightening all at the same time.  
  
With the help of something cool and slick on Jensen's skin, the finger slid deep inside Jared.  
  
There was so much sensation to deal with that Jared's brain felt a little like it short-circuited. He didn't know what to focus on or how to try and respond.  
  
When he managed to twist around slightly, he was able to capture Jensen's lips. Their mouths moved together; the kisses hot and urgent. And all the while, Jensen's finger loosened Jared's ass and worked him open.  
  
The second finger made Jared's body jolt. There was a dull ache of a pain for a few breaths and then Jared lifted his hips to push back greedily onto Jensen's fingers.  
  
With his free hand tangled in Jared's hair, Jensen bit and kissed along Jared's shoulder.  
  
It was frustrating for Jared in between the torturous moments of pleasure. All he could do was take Jensen's fingers and reach back to grab Jensen's hip. He'd never been so glad he was tall and lean.  
  
Another finger, or maybe not, Jared didn't even care.. His hips were rocking back and forth; his cock was full to bursting. His nails dug into Jensen's hip as he tried to urge him closer.  
  
He lost track of time completely. Everything was about the way Jensen's teeth moved along Jared's shoulder blade, the ache and stretch in his ass and the over-sensitive flesh on his swollen shaft. It could be as long as one heartbeat or a thousand.  
  
Then the heat of Jensen's body pulled back slightly. Jared was sure he made some kind of protest. His mouth still open, Jared's attempt at words became a deep moan of pleasure.  
  
The head of Jensen's cock slid into Jared's ring of muscle slowly. It was a fiery burn of pleasure tainted by a dull pain.  
  
It was a sensation unlike anything Jared had experienced before, but he was still, somehow, coherent enough to know he wanted more.  
  
Jensen murmured Jared's name and managed to circle his arms around Jared. He held on tightly and eased himself deeper into Jared.  
  
Both of them were sweating, overheated, and holding onto each other in an almost desperate way.  
  
Each forward thrust of Jensen's hips eased his cock a little deeper into Jared's ass.  
  
If a person could be turned inside out by pleasure, that was what Jared felt like. It was as though his flesh had been painlessly stripped away and all that was left were exposed nerve endings.  
  
Jensen was everywhere. His hard body was flush to Jared's back. The circle of his arms was cinched tight around Jared's ribcage. The full girth of his cock had stretched Jared wide open.  
  
Feeling a little lost in the knotted ball of pleasure, pain and _want_ , Jared just moaned and tried to hold on. If Jensen let go of him, he might spin off into the stars.  
  
Jensen's hips began a slow rhythm of pushing forward then pulling back far enough that Jared felt the need to grab onto Jensen's hands so tightly his fingers hurt.  
  
The full then empty, hot flesh then cool air continued and Jared's veins ran hot with pleasure. He could only gasp for air every so often and his heart pounded away against his ribs.  
  
A nip at the nape of Jared's neck made him arch his back. Jensen's arms loosened and he grabbed a handful of long brown hair.  
  
The motion of Jensen's hips was more determined and his fingers tightened their grip on Jared's hair.  
  
Jared's thoughts were a jumble of want, need, and Jensen. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips; he just wanted _more_ of whatever it was that was going on between them, whatever Jensen was doing to him.  
  
When Jensen's hand slid down Jared's side to his abs he tugged on Jared's hair to turn him into a clumsy kiss.  
  
When fingers swept down Jared's arousal his mouth fell open under Jensen's plush lips. Each sweep of Jensen's tongue was in time with the forward snap of Jensen's hips.  
  
Jensen's teeth held on to Jared's bottom lip for a few moments then his mouth dragged along Jared's cheek to his ear. Hot breath against his ear made Jared tremble.  
  
Jensen let out the _sweetest_ sound. It was a moan, it was deep and soft and he held his hips tight to Jared's ass.  
  
The pulse of Jensen's cock made Jared's balls ache. Then Jensen's fingers slid the length of Jared cock again and it was all over. Jared's balls felt like they were going to burst, then his entire body pulsed as come splashed over Jensen's hand.  
  
There was no way Jared could focus on anything. His orgasm sent waves of release slamming into him. Jensen's arms were around him again and his hips still thrust forward feebly as his own peak passed.  
  
There was hair stuck to the sweat on Jared's forehead and his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.  
  
Sweet ripples of pleasure continued to run over Jared until he was lost somewhere in it all.  
  
"Jared?" Jensen whispered hoarsely.  
  
Jared said something; it wasn't coherent but he had tried.  
  
Nestling close, Jensen pressed a gentle kiss to Jared's shoulder. "Stay with me forever."  
  
Gooseflesh skittered down Jared's back and he slipped his hands over Jensen's arms.  
  
In his little cocoon of exhaustion and pleasure, Jared could barely manage to stay awake. He licked his lips and ran his thumb back and forth on Jensen's arm. "Always."  
  
There was really nothing else that Jared had ever wanted to be for _the rest of his life_. But, he would _never_ risk losing Jensen again, no matter what. He knew that like he knew his own soul.  
  
"I love you," Jared murmured as sleep dragged him down. Jensen might have answered in kind; Jared could no longer hang on to the world around him. It didn't matter. Jared _knew_ how much Jensen cared for him.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Jared was surprised that he didn't feel nervous. He had expected to. After all, he had never been to a joining ceremony before, let alone his own.  
  
The whole ceremony was familiar. Jared and Jensen had been led through it more than a few times by Jeff. Jensen had teased Jeff about the amount of practice he had subjected them to; he claimed that Jeff wanted everything to be perfect. Jeff had just threatened to begin another rehearsal.  
  
But everyone seemed happier. Jared had never seen Jeff smile so much. And Jensen's laughter was a sound that Jared found he never tired of. When something _really_ made Jensen happy or amused him, he would throw his head back and let out a laugh so genuine that it made Jared's heart ache a little. It was brilliant.  
  
As Jared slid a sash of Ignis colors around his waist, he took a little bit of time to smooth his fingers over the rough silk. It was the last time he would wear the single House color. From the ceremony on he would wear a woven sash of Ignis and Spatia. Jared and Jensen.  
  
With a smile on his face, Jared tied the sash and smoothed his shirt down. The shirt and trousers he wore were a shade of burnt red. Jensen had said the color would suit him.  
  
That was before Jensen had been hustled away to Jeff's home to go through his own preparation. When they met again it would be at the beginning of the joining ceremony.  
  
Dressed, tidy, hair brushed but not cut as per Jensen's request, Jared wandered out onto the terrace.  
  
The sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky. There was a thin streak of cloud running along the horizon and the volcano was letting out a plume of smoke.  
  
Every time Jared saw it in the future it would be with Jensen at his side. They would have an office on Spatia where they would meet with the heads of the five houses. They had already decided they would stay at Jared's home. There was no reason for them to move.  
  
In so many ways Jared had received everything he had wished for; even the things he hadn't known he wanted. His life had gone from one extreme to another in less than a handful of days.  
  
"You look ready."  
  
Jeff's voice brought an instant smile to Jared's face. When he turned his smiled widened. Jeff was dashing in his suit of royal blue, rough silk. "You look great."  
  
"Why, thank you," Jeff said as he tugged on the hem of his jacket. "You're looking pretty good yourself. Like a Ruler, in fact."  
  
"Whoa! One ceremony at a time. Let's get me partnered first."  
  
Jeff laughed softly and rubbed at his beard.  
  
"Is my father downstairs?"  
  
The smile faded from Jeff's face and he looked down at his hands. "I tried to get him to come, Jared. I really did. He just …" Jeff shook his head as though he were at a loss for words. "I know it's not at all the same but I'd be glad to stand with you."  
  
There was a little pang of sadness in Jared's heart but there was also relief and joy. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to be alone with his father after some of the things that had gone on between them.  
  
Jared sighed. "You know, you're right, Jeff. It's not the same but it's perfect. You've been more like a father to me than anyone and I would be honored to have you stand with me."  
  
Jeff frowned and licked his lips and just before he looked away Jared was sure he could see tears welling in Jeff's eyes.  
  
After a short time; Jeff cleared his throat. "Then, let's get going. There's a nervous young man waiting for you at the arena.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
The partnering ceremony was simple and quick. Jared and Jensen entered the familiar Spatia Arena as two and left as partners. It was a whirlwind of activity and then everyone left for the Hall near Jared's home.  
  
In keeping with tradition, the decorations were a mixture of the colors belonging to Spatia and Ignis. The hall was full of people by the time Jared and Jensen arrived and there was a near-feast laid out on every table.  
  
All of the Highborn from every House had been invited but Jared had made a few additions to the guest list sent over by his parents.  
  
The senior Padaleckis were present at the table of honor near the central table but they didn't approach Jared or Jensen. It felt a little awkward but Jared had decided not to let it bother him.  
  
From where Jared and Jensen were seated in the center of the hall, they could see all the guests as they arrived. Jared had known the Highborn of all the Houses for most of his life so it wasn't difficult for him to recognize the people he'd added to the guest list.  
  
Before Jensen noticed them, Jared tugged his partner to his feet and headed towards the entrance. As they approached, Jensen's eyes grew wide and bright and his grip on Jared's hand tightened.  
  
"You must be Jensen's parents," Jared said as they approached two rather bewildered looking guests. "I'm so glad to meet you."  
  
Jared shook Mr. Ackles' hand and leaned in to kiss his wife on her cheek. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."  
  
When Jensen stepped out from behind Jared, both of his parents laughed happily and embraced their son.  
  
"There's obviously been a mistake," came a familiar voice from behind Jared. His father's voice had a tight sound to it as though he were annoyed. Of course he was annoyed, Jared hadn't bothered to let his father know about the attendance of Jensen's parents. He didn't think it was any of his father's business. And Jared had decided that some of the old traditions needed to change. Specifically, he didn't think that people who weren't High Born should be excluded from attended their son's joining ceremony.  
  
"There's no mistake, Father. Let me introduce Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, my partner's parents." Jared slipped an arm around Jensen's shoulders. "Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, let me present my father, Gerald Padalecki."  
  
The expression on Gerald's face was somewhere between shock and anger. But it was clear that he couldn't say anything without embarrassing himself. That was exactly why Jared hadn't passed on the information about his surprise guests.  
  
Jared watched as his father reluctantly shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Ackles. As he brushed past Jared he paused. "You can't just change anything you want, Jared."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, Jared smiled warmly at his father. "In fact? I can, Father."  
  
Just as Gerald opened his mouth to argue, Matt Cohen and Danneel Harris arrived and introduced themselves to Jensen's parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Ackles," Jared said. "If it's alright with you, Matt has offered to have you accompany his family for the dinner as Jensen and I will be in the center of the hall."  
  
"No problem at all," Mr. Ackles agreed. He beamed at his son.  
  
Matt and Danneel stepped back and gestured to Matt's House's table. "Come with us," Matt said. "If you're interested I can explain a bit about the Houses and introduce you around." There was a broad and warm smile on his face and his brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"And I," Danneel interjected, "would love for you to tell me about your gorgeous pendant, Mrs. Ackles." She hooked her arm through Jensen's mother's.  
  
Still smiling, Jared looked over at Jensen to find his partner looking at him with wide green eyes. "How …"  
  
"We said we wanted to change things, right?"  
  
Jensen nodded mutely.  
  
"Turns out that Matt and his family feel the same way. They were delighted to have the _honor_ of hosting your parents at their house table -"  
  
The rest of Jared's words fled his mind when Jensen suddenly stepped in and kissed him. The feel of those soft, plush lips was still such a novelty that it took Jared's breath away.  
  
When Jensen finally broke from the kiss, Jared smiled. "So, you're happy?"  
  
"That's an understatement," Jensen answered with a grin on his face.  
  
Jensen's parents weren't high-born and it might have been months before Jensen would have been able to sneak away to see them. To Jared, that had seemed like a very good reason to change tradition.  
  
"You are going to be a remarkable leader, Jared. And, an even better partner," Jensen said.  
  
Jared couldn't help grinning. Pleasing Jensen was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. "You too, Jensen. You too."  
  
  
-=-=-=- The end -=-=-=-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fiercelynormal for the beta.


End file.
